Flor de Loto
by MonewHale
Summary: - No me puedes amar – Claro que si Isabella. Eres mi Flor de Loto, que crece en las zonas mas horribles pero aun así estas llena de pureza y belleza. Como dicen los griegos eres mi diosa que se convirtió en una hermosa flor después de tantos fracasos...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Sumary:- No me puedes amar – Claro que si Isabella... Eres mi Flor de Loto, que crece en las zonas mas horribles pero aun así estas llena de pureza y belleza... eres única... así como dicen los griegos eres mi diosa que se convirtió en una hermosa flor después de tantos fracasos...

**Flor de Loto**

**CAPITULO I**

Isabella Swan, de 17 años, una chica de cabello castaño hasta la cintura y ojos marrones. Hija del jefe de policía del pequeño pueblo, Forks. Su madre había fallecido cuando ella tenía apenas 5 años, y su padre con un trabajo tan ocupado como Jefe del departamento, solía dejarla con una niñera hasta los 10 años, después ella le demostró que podía cuidarse por sí misma. No era una chica rodeada de amigos, era demasiado introvertida y tímida, solo habían dos personas con las cuales solía hablar más de la cuenta y una de ellas era Charlie, su padre. Cuando ingreso a la escuela solía ser la antisocial, algo que sus compañeros se dedicaban a recordarles en todo momento.

- Nerd

- Cerebrito

- Ratón de biblioteca

- Mojigata

- Ñoña

La castaña suspiro dejando sus cuadernos en el casillero, mientras se _preguntaba "¿por qué siguen llamándome de esa manera? ¿Es que no se aburren?"_ Estaba vestida con unos jeans negros, una playera holgada blanca y encima una chaqueta color verde musgo que le llegaba por los muslos, con una gorra del mismo color. Un suspiro salió nuevamente de sus labios y dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia su otra clase.

- Isabella! – ella se giro y encontró a su compañera de Literatura, Alice Brandon

- Hey Alice – susurro, la pelinegra era nueva en Forks, había llegado ese mismo año, por lo que era una de las pocas personas, personas que se pueden contar con una sola mano, que la trataban bien

- Porque susurras? – al no tener respuesta de en congio de hombros – Quería pedirte un favor, puedes ayudarme con literatura? A ti se te da de maravilla esa asignatura, cosa que a mí no – refunfuño –Solo de ver lo que tenemos que estudiar mi cerebro se apaga – se quejo apoyando su espalda en el casillero

Isabella la miro, era un poco más baja que ella, de pelo negro azabache, corto y dirigido a todas direcciones, y ojos color miel, su piel era blanca, no tanto como la de ella. Siempre que la veía estaba con distinta ropa, nunca, desde que la conocía, la había viso con una prenda repetida. Era hija de uno de los dueños de restaurantes más conocidos en Italia, aunque ella le había mencionado que vivió solamente tres años en ese país, estaban empezando a internacionalizarse en Estados Unidos. Y su madre una gran diseñadora, que decidió que vivirían en el tranquilo Forks para tomarse un descanso, Alice iba a tener un hermanito.

- Claro, no hay problema – la chica la miro y sonrió

- Entonces nos vemos en la salida! Iremos a mi casa – se giro para marcharse pero la castaña la detuvo

- Después de clases no puedo! Tengo que ir a algún lado, que te parece si voy a tu casa a las 5? – hoy salían a las doce, tendría tiempo de sobra.

- Claro! Sabes donde vivo?

- Todo el pueblo lo sabe Alice, hasta yo – rio dejando a la pelinegra asombrada –que? – pregunto tímidamente

- Tienes una risa muy bonita Isabella, es _"Bella"..._ Bella... te llamare de esa forma! Isabella es muy largo, y un poco anticuado – sonrió – entonces Bella... deberías reírte más a menudo – rio – buenos, nos vemos en mi casa... ADIOS! – grito

"_Bella... me gusta"_ Isabella sonrió y fue hacia su siguiente clase, Algebra. Como siempre era la primera en llegar, se instalo en su asiento, que era el de la primera fila. Y se puso a escuchar música mientras garabateaba en su cuaderno. Estaba tan concentrada que dio un pequeño salto cuando le quitaron su cuaderno. Se quito los audífonos y levanto la mirada

- Que haces ratoncillo? – era Lauren, una de las chicas que mas la molestaba

- Nada - susurro

- Nada? Debes dejar de mentir, te crecerá la nariz y se pondrá más fea de lo que es – la castaña inconscientemente se llevo la mano a la nariz logrando que la rubia se carcajeara – idiota – siguió riendo mientras le tiraba el cuaderno a la mesa y se iba a su lugar.

Bella la miro de reojo. Lauren Mallory, su cabello era de un rubio brillante, pero ella sabía que se lo había teñido, iban en el mismo curso desde el preescolar. Y la recordaba como una chica de cabello castaño claro, no rubio. Tenía los ojos azules y un buen cuerpo. "_Un chica perfecta_" pensó, pero después negó con la cabeza, ella no era la chica perfecta, no... Su personalidad dejaba mucho que desear, siempre pasando por encima de los demás y andando con chicos diferentes, como ahora que estaba rodeada de varios de sus compañeros mientras ella reía y enredaba en su dedo unos de sus cabellos. La castaña bufo, la única chica que conocía que podía alcanzar la perfección era Alice Brandon.

Las clases habían terminado y todos salieron casi corriendo, ella se levanto calmadamente y guardo sus cosas y salió despidiéndose del profesor, el asintió con una sonrisa y volvió la vista a su escritorio. Iba caminando cuando escucho risitas y murmullos "_Genial... que me habrán pegado ahora?" _se llevo una de sus manos a la espalda, pero no encontró nada... confundida se giro a ver a las chicas que se reían. Las encontró mirando por la ventana, Isabella miro a ver qué es lo que les llamaba la atención y que las hacia comportarse de manera tan estúpida. Y lo vio...

- Edward Cullen – susurro

Edward era un chico de 19 años, y estaba en un curso más adelante que ella. Aunque debió de haber salido ese año, se había quedado un año atrasado. Habían varios rumores sobre eso. Rumores basados en su aspecto. El chico tenía el cabello cobrizo desordenado y ojos verdes como esmeraldas, por lo que ella sabía era hijo del Director del hospital de Forks, Carlisle Cullen, había llegado hace dos años, con su madre vivían en Seattle, por el trabajo de ella, pero se dice que el comportamiento de Cullen, obligo a su madre a traerlo a este pueblo.

Lo miro y pensó "_serán cierto los rumores?"_ estaba sentado bajo un árbol, con la espalda pegada a el tronco, usaba unos lentes oscuros, Ray Ban, una playera gris que se moldeaba a su pecho, y una casaca de cuero, pantalones negros y por ultimo unas converse del mismo color, se le veía tranquilo, desde ahí se podían observar los audífonos blancos y su reproductor en la mano.

- Es tan hermoso – escucho que decía una de las chicas – pero tan amargado – rio, las demás la siguieron

- Escuche que Rachel le pidió salir

- Se atrevió a preguntarle? – exclamo la primera. Isabella igual se sorprendió, todos sabían que Cullen rechazaba a todas las chicas. Uno de los rumores por el que había venido era por eso, decían que había tenido tantas mujeres que dejo embarazada a varias y su madre, castigándolo lo trajo.

- Si, pero él la rechazo – menciono otra – pobre aun esta triste y eso que fue el mes pasado, ninguna chica se atreve a preguntarle de nuevo, ni siquiera a hablarle... yo... – siguió hablando pero Bella la ignoro.

Edward... realmente era alguien apuesto, siempre que lo veía estaba sentado en el mismo árbol, o en otro lado, pero siempre solo. Suspirando siguió caminando.

Cuando por fin término la última hora Bella salió corriendo, se había quedado unos minutos con el profesor aclarando unas dudas, pero su torpeza se hizo presente y cayo sentada en las escaleras

- Ow – gimió, y no tardaron en llegar la risas y burlas, sonrojada se acerco a su camioneta, una vieja Chevy Pick up roja. Al encender el motor se escucho un gran estruendo.

- Isabella! Porque demoraste tanto? Pensé que ya no vendrías

- Perdón Rosie, es que me entretuve en el colegio

- Con quien? – pregunto su amiga

- Con el profesor – susurro algo intimidada con la mirada de Rosalie

- Con un profesor? –Bufo – yo creía que con algún chico – sonrió – bueno, como sea... los chicos te esperan, le dijo mientras se dirigían a la sala del hospital

Rosalie Hale, 24 años, enfermera del hospital de Forks, área pediatría. Era realmente hermosa, rubia con el pelo largo un poco más arriba de la cintura, cuerpo espectacular y mirada azul eléctrico. Era por decirlo, su mejor y única amiga en la vida. Aunque al principio se habían llevado realmente mal, con el tiempo empezaron a hacerse amigas.

Todo empezó cuando a los 14 años, Bella tuvo a su cuidado al hijo de su vecino, Riley, de 7 años. El pequeño tuvo fiebre y sangrado de nariz toda la noche, por lo que decidió llevarlo al hospital a emergencia, sus padres habían ido a Seattle por el fin de semana. La que lo atendió primero fue Rose, después de haberlo visitado unas cuantas veces, se encariño con el resto de los niños, así que cuando Riley se mejoro, Isabella siguió yendo al hospital a visitar a los pequeños, ella siempre había deseado tener un hermano menor, pero su padre no se había vuelto a enamorar, y no quería hacerlo.

Rosalie al principio se mostro fría y distante, pero al darse cuenta de que la castaña iba a visitarlos un día le pregunto "y tu, porque vienes casi todos los días? Es que no tienes amigos?" a lo que Swan respondió negando con la cabeza, Rosalie entendiendo que esos pequeños eran los únicos que la acompañaban, le menciono al director y él le dejo visitarlos todos los días. Ahora hasta a veces los curaba.

- Isabella! – mencionaron los pequeños al verla

- Hey chicos – les sonrió

- Isabella! – se acerco Laurent un pequeño de 12 –adivina!

- No soy adivina, tendrás que decirme

- Me dieron de alta! – Exclamo abrazándola ella sonrió y lo felicito – Isabella... – ella ya estaba cansada de escuchar el "Isabella" así que recordó el apodo que le había puesto Alice

- Dime Bella...

- Bella? – pregunto Rose que estaba cerca de ella

- Er... si – se sonrojo – una amiga me llamo de esa manera... y me gusta... pensé que... – la rubia al verla balbucear nerviosa soltó, una risita

- Bella... me gusta – le sonrió

- A mi también! – le sonrió Laurent

- Me alegro – después de decirle a la mayoría... todos ya se acostumbraron a llamarla Bella.

- Oye Bella – la chica sonrió al escuchar su nuevo apodo y la miro pidiendo que continuara – recuerdas a la pequeña que estaba en coma? – le menciono en un susurro mirando hacia abajo

- Elizabeth? – la rubia asintió – que paso? – pregunto nerviosa, ella siempre le iba a contar cuentos y a peinarla, cuando podía

- Ella... despertó! – Rosalie la abrazo mientras reía. Bella que al principio estaba sorprendida también rio junto con ella

- No puedo creerlo! Cuando fue eso!

- Hace algunas horas, el, kinesiólogo, el Doctor Stewart esta con ella ahora – le sonrió – quizás puedas verla mañana... ahora mismo estará con sus familiares y todo

- Claro que la iré a ver!

- Oh, pero mañana es tu cumpleaños! – exclamo cuando recordó la fecha – no es así?

- Oh... si... pero no te preocupes vendré igual, mi padre tiene turno todo el día, seguro me dará un abrazo en la mañana junto con un regalo y listo, no es gran cosa – le resto importancia, los festejos en su casa nunca eran gran cosa. Ni siquiera navidad.

- Como que no es gran cosa? Bella es tu cumpleaños! Ya sé! Iré...

- No quiero celebrar nada Rosie – le interrumpió – de veras

- Ugh! Eres tan aguafiestas, pero está bien

- Feliz cumpleaños hija – le felicito Charlie, dándole un incomodo abrazo, al otro día en la mañana

- Gracias papá – le devolvió el abrazo, su padre nunca fue de esos que demostraba su afecto con palabras, y mucho menos con contactos físicos, a lo mas que le hacía a diario era golpear su hombro o desordenarle el pelo. Pero lo entendía

- Ten – le entrego un paquete

- No tenias que...

- Claro que si – la interrumpió - espero que te guste – Isabella rasgo el papel, y se encontró con una cámara digital – para que empieces a guardar recuerdos de tu vida en el instituto antes de graduarte, solo te queda un año

- Oh, gracias – recuerdos, lo único que no quería recordar de esta edad era todo respecto al Instituto

- Bien – se levanto después de desayunar – eh de irme, no me esperes despierta, tengo turno esta noche – ella asintió – lamento no pasar el día contigo hija

- No te preocupes papá – le sonrió, el le devolvió la sonrisa y salió

Bella llego al instituto, no había llegado casi nadie.

- Bella! – se giro,

- Alice... – y recordó – oh Alice! Lo siento no fui a tu casa ayer... lo lamento yo...

- Descuida! Te perdono! – Rio – se nota que eres despistada, por lo mismo dame tu número de teléfono así podre llamarte media hora antes preguntándote – la castaña asintió – ten – le paso su celular para que ella mismo lo anotara – y préstame el tuyo para anotar el mío – Bella se lo paso y vio a la chica anotando un numero y sacándose una foto.

- Cuando te llame aparecerá mi foto! – Rio – oh!... – había sonado su celular avisando un mensaje – lo siento he apretado leer sin... – pero se quedo en silencio después la miro con reproche

- Que sucede Alice? – pregunto temerosa

- Isabella Swan! "**Bellita hermosa, feliz cumpleaños espero que la pases realmente bien, y que llegues pronto te tengo una sorpresa, cariños y abrazos. Rosalie**" – leyó el mensaje en voz alta - Porque no me dijiste que era tu cumpleaños! – le grito a lo que todos se volvieron a mirarla

-Eh...Alice! baja la voz – la pelinegra la siguió fulminando con la mirada – lo lamento de verdad Alice, no pensé que fuera necesario

- Tengo que ir a comprarte algo! A la salida iré al centro comercial, así en la tarde entregártelo

- No hace falta, en serio – trato de persuadirla

- Claro que sí! me lo debes por dejarme esperando ayer – le reprocho a lo que la castaña solo un suspiro

- De acuerdo, pero que no sea demasiado costoso

- Eso lo decido yo, es mi dinero Bella – le sonrió – nos vemos en literatura!

- Por fin! – Exclamo Alice – escuchar a la profesora Smith me da sueño – rio mientras salían del aula, literatura era la última clase del día – Me esperas? Tengo que ir a dejar estos papeles al entrenador – Bella la miro confundida – practico gimnasia rítmica Bella – rio – no te había contado?

- Oh, cierto. Si me habías contado – le sonrió - entonces te espero afuera – la pelinegra asintió y se retiro

Bella esta vez salió caminando calmadamente mirando los escalones, iba con la mirada agachada por lo que no vio a los chicos y chicas que la rodeaban, levanto la mirada asustada al sentir la primera bomba de agua

- Feliz cumpleaños cerebrito! – rio Lauren – ahora! – y todos los demás empezaron a aventarles globos pequeños con agua y pintura

- Basta! – murmuro y cayo sentada en la escalera mientras trataba de protegerse la cara

- Oh, miren ahora sí parece un ratoncito – exclamo divertido uno de los chicos, los demás rieron y siguieron

Isabella se hizo un ovillo mientras los sollozos salían de su garganta, "'_¿por qué lo hacen?"_ se preguntaba


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Sumary:- No me puedes amar – Claro que si Isabella... Eres mi Flor de Loto, que crece en las zonas mas horribles pero aun así estas llena de pureza y belleza... eres única... así como dicen los griegos eres mi diosa que se convirtió en una hermosa flor después de tantos fracasos...

**Flor de Loto**

_**CAPITULO I**_

_- Feliz cumpleaños cerebrito! – rio Lauren – ahora! – y todos los demás empezaron a aventarles globos pequeños con agua y pintura _

_- Basta! – murmuro y cayo sentada en la escalera mientras trataba de protegerse la cara_

_- Oh, miren ahora sí parece un ratoncito – exclamo divertido uno de los chicos, los demás rieron y siguieron _

_Isabella se hizo un ovillo mientras los sollozos salían de su garganta, "'¿por qué lo hacen?" se preguntaba_

**CAPITULO II**

- BASTA! – ella se sobresalto al escuchar dos voces, una de un chico y otra de una chica

- Que diablos creen que hacen? – escucho que alguien se acercaba a ella – Bella? – susurro, era Alice – Oh, Bella estas bien? – ella asintió sin levantar la mirada – Quienes se creen para tratarla de esta manera?

- Alice...

- Cállate Mallory! Eres una estúpida! Una pe...

- Alice – la interrumpieron y escucho el gritito de sorpresa de varias chicas – cálmate

- Que me calme! Mira como la han dejado!

- Llévala dentro y ayúdala a limpiarse – su compañera se tenso y la abrazo

- Vamos Bella, vayamos a sacarte todo esto, tengo algo en mi casillero que te podría quedar – sosteniéndola de los hombros la ayudo a levantarse, no quiso apartar la mirada del suelo, tenía las mejillas bañadas en lagrimas

No dijeron nada en el trayecto, de camino al baño pasaron por el casillero de Alice que saco un pequeño bolso.

- Mejor vayamos a las duchas, como soy del equipo no me dirán nada ven – y se dirigieron hacía allá.

Al llegar Alice ayudo a Bella a sacarse la ropa, menos al interior y la llevo a la ducha, la castaña se sorprendió cuando la pelinegra con su traje de baño de una pieza entro al rato después.

- No podrás sacarte esa pintura de tu pelo, tu sola

Y así empezó a sacarle la pintura de apoco. Cuando termino le paso una toalla.

Ya sentada con la ropa de Alice, que consistía en un equipo [la chaqueta y el pantalón] de buzo rojo, una playera blanca, algo ajustada. La pelinegra se dedico a secarle el pelo con la toalla y a peinarla

- No volverán a hacerte nada parecido de nuevo Bella – le dijo con firmeza – yo no lo permitiré, nadie trata así a mi amiga – al escuchar esto la castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida y se giro a mirarla

- Amiga?

- Claro! Somos amigas – le sonrió – no puedo creer que hicieran esto, te lo habían echo antes?

- Esta es la tercera vez

- La tercera?... Bella...

- No quiero hablar de eso – murmuro

- Descuida, es la tercera y la ultima – se dispuso a peinarla – lamento no llegar antes y evitarlo, apenas vimos que te estaban haciendo con Edward nos...

- Edward? – pregunto asombrada girándose para ver a su amiga.

- Si, Edward... Edward Cullen – la volvió a enderezar – lo conoces? – La castaña negó

- Solo lo he visto por allí, no es alguien que pasa desapercibido – murmuro

– Eso es verdad, bueno... el es mi amigo, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, nuestros padres son muy buenos amigos

- Ya veo – susurro

- Si, hablando de él, debe estar esperándonos afuera, ojala no haya nadie más, porque si veo alguno de los que te hizo esto, y créeme que se quienes fueron, tengo muy buena memoria no se me van a olvidar sus caras tan fácilmente – respiro hondo después de hablar tan rápido – cuando los vea les pateare el culo! – la castaña no pudo evitarlo y soltó una risa, su amiga la siguió – bien, termine... tienes un pelo precioso, que envidia

- Envidia? Me envidias mi pelo?

- Claro, es hermoso, no es castaño ni café... es como mas... es de color chocolate y a la luz del sol se notan unos destellos rojizos... mi pelo no tiene nada de extraordinario – rodo los ojos – vamos... Edward nos está esperando

Isabella, estaba en shock, Alice... Alice Brandon le envidiaba su pelo? Volvió a reír, logrando que su amiga volteara a verla confundida... amiga, que bien se sentía esa palabra, aunque ya tenía una... Que era Rosalie, no había nada como tener una amiga de tu edad, que experimente las mismas cosas, hablar de tus compañeros, de los profesores. La sonrisa que tenía en los labios le hacía doler las mejillas

- Oh, se ha ido – la voz de Alice la saco de sus pensamientos – bueno, era mucho pedirle que se quedara, entonces Bella – miro su reloj – son la una y treinta, nos vemos a las 5 en mi casa, y no te olvides! – ella negó – bien, quieres que te acompañe?

- No, está bien... pasare a otro sitio

- De acuerdo, nos vemos! Y cualquier cosa me llamas!

- No puedo creer que te hayan hecho eso! – rugió Rosalie

- Descuida, Alice y Edward llegaron y me ayudaron

- Alice, la chica que me contaste ayer? – ella asintió – y Edward... quien es Edward? – sonrió picara

- Eres bipolar? Hace un rato estabas rugiendo y ahora sonríes como el gato Cheshire [gato de Alicia en el País de las maravillas]

- Tienes un gato? – pregunto confundida

-Olvídalo, Edward es amigo de Alice

- Un amigo de Alice?

- Si

- Ya veo... esto si que es un buen cumpleaños – comento sarcástica - lo siento Bella...

- Descuida

- Ya sé que es lo que te va a levantar el ánimo!

- Si?

- Si, acompáñame – la rubia llevo de la mano a la castaña, y salieron del hospital, detrás de este, había un pequeño parque donde los pacientes podían salir a respirar aire fresco. Aparte de tener bancas y algunos juegos para niño, este tenía tres fuentes, la primera era una de tamaño medio, y encima había un hombre que sostenía un jarro de agua en su hombro del cual caía agua, después venia una inmensa, donde habían tres sirenas sosteniendo unas caracolas y por ultimo pero no menos importante una pequeña que contenía a una pequeña bailarina con alas. Bella pensaba que representaba a la famosa obra El Lago de los Cisnes. Era realmente hermosa y Rosalie la llevo hacia ese lugar. Cuando llegaron Bella pudo observar a una pequeña en silla de ruedas mirando a la figura de la fuente.

- Lizzie? – la llamo Rose, y la pequeña se giro

- Rosie! – exclamo mientras le sonreía, su amiga sin soltarle la mano la llevo hasta ella, empujando la silla de la pequeña se sentaron en una banca dejándola enfrente de ambas. Era Elizabeth, la pequeña que había despertado de un coma hace poco días, y se encontraba radiante, aunque pudo fijarse que tenía sus manitas en su regazo sin moverlas y los pies le colgaban, sus labios partidos, aun resecos. Pero en lo demás estaba perfecta.

- Hola cariño, recuerdas que te conté ayer?

- Me contaste muchas cosas – rio la pequeña

- Si, pero te conté de alguien en especial

- Oh! Si, si me acuerdo – sonrió con los ojos brillantes

- Bien, aquí tengo a esa persona especial, Lizzie ella es Bella – la pequeña se gro observándola con un brillo que la impresiono, era la primera vez que veía ese sentimiento dirigido hacia ella... Admiración.

- Eres tú? Eres Isabella... la que me leía mientras estaba durmiendo? – la castaña asintió sin saber que decir aun abrumada por la sensación – siempre pude escucharte! Aunque era algo suave, recuerdo la historia de Claire y Quil! Es una de mis favoritas y la única que recuerdo entera – comento avergonzada, Bella rio logrando que la niña la mirara con aun más admiración – eres bonita Bella

- Bonita? – pregunto sorprendida

- Si, tu pelo es bonito y tienes algunos mechones rojos – rio – y tus ojos son de un café bonito, eres bonita Isabella – a la castaña le ardían los ojos, carraspeo para aguantar las ganas de llorar. Era la primera vez que le decían bonita, bueno... Alice le había dicho que su risa era bonita pero eso no cuenta. Y tampoco cuenta las veces que le dijo su padre.

- Gracias – le sonrió con más ganas – pero dime Bella, Isabella es demasiado formal y antiguo

- Mi nombre igual es antiguo – exclamo maravillada, emocionada por que tuvieran algo en común – me llamo así por mi abuela, pero prefiero que me llamen Lizzie

- De acuerdo Lizzie – y ambas se sonrieron.

Se quedaron un buen rato disfrutando, Rosalie se tuvo que ir al rato después. Isabella llevo a Elizabeth a su cuarto en el hospital anunciando que se tenía que ir.

- Vendrás mañana? –pregunto ilusionada

- Claro

- Genial! Te esperare en el mismo lugar de hoy – le sonrió

- Bella! Pensé que ya no vendrías

- Lo siento Alice

- No te disculpes, ya estás aquí – la tomo del brazo y la guio hacia su casa – espero que no te moleste, pero tuve que llamar a Edward – la castaña levanto la mirada y ahí se encontraba Edward Cullen, rodeado de cuadernos y libros – el examen es en la otra semana, y tenía que buscar ayuda rápido, como vi que no llegabas tuve que llamar a Edward, el también es bueno en literatura, no te molesta, verdad? – le pregunto incomoda

- Am... no, claro que no, fue mi culpa. Debí llamarte avisando que venía atrasada

- Descuida! Vamos a estudiar, aunque sé que tú no necesitas ayuda.

- Alice – hablo por primera vez el chico, Bella no levanto la mirada, si era tímida con las chicas, con los del sexo opuesto era aun peor – es mejor que me vaya, ya llego Swan, ella te ayudara – el chico se levanto y quedo enfrente de ellas dos

- De acuerdo, gracias por tu ayuda Ed

- Descuida, cuando quieras me llamas

- Esta bien – Alice lo acompaño hasta la salida y volvió al rato después.

- Ahora entiendo! Gracias Bella! Edward es bueno enseñando pero tú eres lo mejor, deberías ser profesora, has pensado en que estudiaras?

- Am... Estaba pensando en Medicina, quiero ser pediatra, pero Pedagogía también me llama la atención

- Wow... te gustan los niños? – la castaña asintió – bueno, puedo decirte que como profesora eres excelente - le sonrió

Se quedaron conversando un rato más. La castaña se entero que Alice ama la música Pop, que es fanática de la Moda, que estudiara Diseño igual que su madre, que solo se ha enamorado una vez de un chico de Italia llamado James, que le gustan rubios y de ojos azules.

- Y tu tipo cual es Bella? – le pregunto, estaban en la habitación de la pelinegra, ella estaba peinando a la castaña

- Mi tipo?

- Si, tu tipo de hombre... te gustan rubios con ojos azules como Mike Newton?

- No es ese tu tipo Allie?

- Estas loca? Newton mi tipo? Definitivamente No! – rieron ambas – me gustan más maduros... ese chico es tan... infantil – bufo – entonces sigo, rubio o moreno?

- Amm... no lo se...

- Ojos claros o oscuros?

- Me gusta el verde – menciono

- Como los ojos de Edward?

- Cullen tiene los ojos verdes? – pregunto sorprendida nunca lo había visto de cerca

- Si, no lo viste hace un rato?

- Bueno... yo...

- Si que eres tímida – rio – descuida... todos los rumores sobre el son falsos – menciono seria – como tus rumores – bella asintió, los rumores de ella decían que era una chica con problemas sicológicos, que su padre la maltrataba, es decir, su papá era policía!. También que su madre se suicido, ese era uno de los que más le dolía.

- Lo sé, no les tomo mucha atención a esos comentarios

- Eso está bien – después de quedarse en silencio le pregunto – ósea que tu tipo ideal es como Edward?

- QUE? – se giro a verla sorprendida, logrando quemarse con la plancha de pelo – Ow!

- Bella! Ten cuidado! Estas bien?

- SI, si estoy bien – fue al baño y se humedeció con agua en la zona afectada – es solo algo pequeño

- No quedara marca verdad? Tu piel es muy suave y linda para quedar arruinada con una marca de quemadura... descuida, iremos a una dermatóloga mi mamá...

- No pasa nada Allie – la interrumpió – es algo pequeño no dejara marca alguna

- Tan mal encuentras a Edward que ni siquiera lo tomas como un buen tipo?

- No! No es eso... es solo que... nunca eh pensado en... ya sabes... mi tipo

- Como te fue en el examen?

- Bien! Me sabia casi todo! Gracias – la pelinegra la abrazo

- De nada – le sonrió

– Y tu camioneta?

- Oh, ayer murió – comento con voz triste. Alice sin poder aguantar soltó una carcajada – hey!

- Oye no te quejes, esa cosa tenia mas años que mi tátara-abuelo – rio – adónde vas? Te llevo

- Al hospital

- A que? Estas enferma?

Bella le conto sobe los chicos y sus visitas, Alice emocionada la acompaño diciéndole que pasaría a ver a alguien. Cuando llegaron todos recibieron con mucho entusiasmo a la pelinegra.

- Iré a ver a alguien, estarás aquí?

- No, también tengo que ir a ver a alguien vamos – empezaron a caminar, y se pararon enfrente de la misma puerta- Vienes a esta habitación?

- Si, tu también? – la castaña asintió – conoces a Lizzie?

- Claro

- OH! ERES TU! Sabía que solo había una Bella en este pueblo! Pero el dijo que no podía ser – refunfuño – ven – la tomo de la mano – Lizzie, querida! Estamos aquí! – grito entrando a la habitación.

Y Bella quedo congelada, al lado de Elizabeth se encontraba Edward que sostenía un computador portátil [Laptop, Notebook]

- Bella! – la voz de la pequeña la sobresalto y quito sus ojos de Cullen con las mejillas sonrojadas

- Hola Lizzie – susurro

- Bella ven! Te quiero presentar a alguien – la castaña se acerco cuidadosa por el otro lado de la cama con la vista fijada en la pequeña – Bella, el es mi hermano Edward... Ed ella es Bella, mi amiga – le sonrió. Isabella avergonzada miro al hermano.

- Hola Isabella – murmuro Edward

- Ed! Te dije Bella! A ella no le gusta su nombre completo, no es así Bella? – la mencionada asintió bajando la mirada nuevamente – hazlo de nuevo, y esta vez dile Bella – le reprendió su pequeña hermana

- De acuerdo Liz – rio – Hola... Bella – en la manera que lo dijo logro que la castaña enfocara sus ojos en el. Y ahí estaba... mirándola con una sonrisa en la cara, radiante, con sus ojos verdes fijos en ella. Bella se sonrojo y su corazón empezó a latir demasiado fuerte

- Bella, no seas mal educada, devuelve el saludo – le dijo Rosalie que acababa de entrar

- Ho-Hola Edward – susurro desviando su mirada. Las tres chicas rieron por el tartamudeo de su amiga, logrando que su sonrojo aumentara

- Ves Edward! Te dije que era bonita! con su sonrojo parece una muñeca – rio

- Cierto, es bonita – Bella lo miro con sorpresa "_dijo bonita.._." pensó, _"tonta, seguro es para no llevarle la contraria a su hermana pequeña_" se regaño al instante

- No sabías que Edward era hermano de Lizzie? – le pregunto Alice al llegar a su lado

- No, no tenía idea – menciono

- Porque le preguntas eso Alice? Y ustedes dos – apunto a las dos amigas – como se conocen, conocías a mi hermano Bella?

- Claro que nos conocemos Lizzie, Bella y yo somos compañeras – le sonrió

- Ah... ya, y con mi hermano?

- No, nos conocíamos Lizzie – le dijo Edward, Bella sintió un pequeño malestar en su pecho, pero no le tomo demasiada atención

- No? Entonces porque...

- Que curiosa eres pequeña – le dijo Rose – Lo siento chicos, pero por ahora la visita queda hasta aquí, El Doctor Stewart se retirara más temprano, por lo que hará unas pequeñas sesiones con Lizzie – los tres asintieron y se despidieron de la pequeña

- Bueno chicos! Yo me retiro, con mamá iremos de compra, ayer no dimos cuenta que mi hermano creció 4 centímetros! Compraremos ropa – rio – adiós! - Se fue dejando a ambos sorprendidos, Bella no sabía que hacer, Alice la había traído al hospital y su casa quedaba casi al otro extremo del pueblo, y como toque final no tenía dinero para irse. Un carraspeo llamo su atención

- Esto... – Edward miraba hacia otro lado y se rascaba la nuca – Alice te trajo? – Bella asintió – y tu camioneta?

- Murió – susurro mirando su garganta, no podía levantar la mirada más arriba, mirar sus labios sería muy vergonzoso casi tanto como mirar sus ojos

- Oh – volvió a carraspear – entonces, quieres que te lleve? – pregunto y lo vio tragar

- No es necesario –

- Déjame llevarte – le susurro e Isabella se sonrojo y bajo la mirada a sus pies – si?

- De acuerdo – se sorprendió ella misma aceptando, escucho como Edward soltaba aire

- Bien – susurro de vuelta. El empezó a caminar y Bella lo seguía unos pasos amas atrás, el cobrizo de vez en cuando se giraba para comprobar si estaba siguiéndolo. Cuando se detuvo Bella miro hacia el frente y se aterrorizo

- Iremos en eso! – al frente de Edward se encontraba una motocicleta negra, hermosa.

- Te molesta? – Pregunto preocupado – se conducir muy bien, nunca he tenido ningún problema... – empezó a balbucear

- Tranquilo... es solo que, me sorprendí – comento avergonzada

- Vendrás conmigo igual? – ella asintió – bien – suspiro, se acerco a la moto y tomo el casco que estaba colgando del manubrio, se puso enfrente de Bella. La castaña lo miro a los ojos, era más alto que ella, sus labios quedaban justo a la altura de su frente, Bella cerró los ojos por unos segundos y se imagino los labios de él acariciando su frente, pero los abrió de golpe cuando Edward le puso el casco – es mejor que lo lleves tu – le sonrió

- Y tú? – le susurro

- Yo estaré bien – Se subió y le estiro la mano. Ella sin dudar la cogió caminando los pasos que los separaban – sube – le dijo y ella asintiendo se subió, el rugir del motor hizo vibrar a la moto bajo sus cuerpos – agárrate de mi cintura – ella nerviosa puso las palmas de sus manos en la cintura de él – tendrás que afirmarte más fuerte – dijo mientras arranco. Bella soltó un gritito y se abrazo con fuerza, y lo escucho reír

- Ve mas despacio! – le grito

- Descuida! No estoy excediendo los limites – le devolvió con un grito. Después de unos minutos Bella se relajo y sonriendo apoyo su cabeza en la espalda de él.

**Gracias por leer esta historia. La actualizare dos veces a la semana, aunque no tengo claro que días. Personal Taste, también la actualizare dos veces por semana. Gracias por pasar y espero que dejen algunos Reviews! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Sumary:- No me puedes amar – Claro que si Isabella... Eres mi Flor de Loto, que crece en las zonas mas horribles pero aun así estas llena de pureza y belleza... eres única... así como dicen los griegos eres mi diosa que se convirtió en una hermosa flor después de tantos fracasos...

**Flor de Loto**

_**CAPITULO II**_

_- Yo estaré bien – Se subió y le estiro la mano. Ella sin dudar la cogió caminando los pasos que los separaban – sube – le dijo y ella asintiendo se subió, el rugir del motor hizo vibrar a la moto bajo sus cuerpos – agárrate de mi cintura – ella nerviosa puso las palmas de sus manos en la cintura de él – tendrás que afirmarte más fuerte – dijo mientras arranco. Bella soltó un gritito y se abrazo con fuerza, y lo escucho reír_

_- Ve mas despacio! – le grito_

_- Descuida! No estoy excediendo los limites – le devolvió con un grito. Después de unos minutos Bella se relajo y sonriendo apoyo su cabeza en la espalda de él._

**CAPITULO III**

El viaje fue rápido, demasiado para Bella. Ella quería quedarse más tiempo recostada en la espalda de Edward, agarrada a su cintura. El cobrizo no iba mejor, se dio unas vueltas innecesarias para sentir los finos brazos de la castaña a su alrededor. La sonrisa de idiota no se la quitaba nadie, pero lo bueno nunca es para siempre, resignado se estaciono fuera de la casa de Isabella.

- Como sabias donde vivo?

- Tu papá es el jefe de policía, todos lo saben – ella riendo asintió, pero aun no se bajaba ni se soltaba de Edward, y el no quería decirle nada.

- Isabella? – la chica se sobresalto y a trompicones se bajo

- Papá – murmuro avergonzada

- Jefe Swan – lo saludo Edward

- Hey, Edward, como estas? – le sonrió y la castaña se sorprendió

- Muy bien gracias – hubo un silencio algo incomodo por lo que se apresuro a decir – es mejor que me vaya, solo traje a Bella a casa

- Bella? – Charlie enarco una ceja mirando a su hija

- Si, un nuevo apodo de Alice

- Ya, bueno entremos, traje pizza – murmuro levantando la caja que traía. Su hija asintió sin moverse, y se dio cuenta – oh, claro... te espero dentro, no te tardes – ella volvió a asentir, ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta escuchar la puerta de la casa cerrarse. Edward soltó todo el aire que tenia contenido

- Por un momento pensé que sacaría su arma – murmuro divertido, ella lo miro un segundo y soltó una risita, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa deslumbrante de parte del cobrizo – será mejor que me vaya

- Gracias

- No te preocupes Bella – encendió el motor

- Edward! – el giro su cabeza y se sorprendió cuando la vio demasiado cerca – Gracias – le susurro y dudando le beso la mejilla, y rápidamente le puso el casco – Cuídate! – grito y se fue corriendo. Cullen se quedo congelado mirando al vacio, y sintió calor en su cara "_sonrojo... me estoy sonrojando"_ pensó avergonzado, y carraspeando se saco el casco y se lo puso correctamente, "_dudo que tenga ojos en mi nuca Bella..."_ pensó divertido mientras veía la casa y con una sonrisa, partió hacia la suya.

.-.

Isabella se recargo en la puerta y llevo sus dedos a su boca _"que hice?" _pensó, pero al recordar cómo se sintió al posar sus labios en la mejilla de Edward, sonrió.

- Edward Cullen, eh? – le pregunto su padre apenas entro, sobresaltándola

- De que hablas?

- De que hablo? No soy bueno en esto. Pero fui joven... Bella – menciono su apodo con una sonrisa - yo también iba a dejar a tu mamá a su casa

- No! N-No es l-lo que cre-e-es – balbuceo – el solo...

- Descuida hija, no te pondré ningún problema, conozco al chico, también al Dr. Cullen, se que son buena gente y confió en la educación que le dieron – medito - el solo tiene que cuidarte y traerte antes de las diez de la noche. Y obviamente cuidarse, no quiero ser abuelo tan pronto – Bella abría y cerraba la boca sin decir nada – pizza?

.-.

- OH DIOS MIO! – grito Alice mientras Rosalie se carcajeaba – de verdad te dijo eso?

- Si – susurro Bella con su rostro cubierto con sus manos

- Si tu padre supiera que todavía no das ni siquiera tu primer beso en los labios – rio la rubia – tu teniendo se...

- ROSALIE! – la interrumpió, ambas chicas rieron

- Estas completamente roja – rio aun mas fuerte Alice – de acuerdo, lo siento... pero admítelo es cómico – la castaña solo entrecerró sus ojos

- Ok, basta de burlarse de mi – refunfuño

- Bueno, y Edward no te trajo hoy? – levanto las cejas de forma picara

- No, tampoco fue al instituto – murmuro

- Fue a Seattle – le informo Alice – decidió pasar todo el fin de semana afuera

Bella quiso preguntar la razón, pero solo asintió y cambiaron de tema. La noche anterior no había podido dejar de pensar en Edward, "_me gusta..."_ se dijo. Y su corazón empezó a latir fuerte, _"pero solo eso... me gusta, quizás es porque fue amable conmigo"_

- El sábado que les parece si nos juntamos en mi casa?

- En tu casa? – pregunto la rubia

- Si, mi mamá viajara con papá a Italia por una semana, estaré sola – hizo un puchero – porque no me van hacer compañía? Al menos por el fin de semana, si?

- Yo no puedo Alice, lo siento tengo turno en el hospital – se disculpo Rose

- Y tu Bella?

- Tendría que preguntarle a papá

- De acuerdo, cuando te vaya a dejar le preguntaremos – le sonrió y después fueron a ver a Lizzie

.-.

- Bella, Alice!

- Hey Lizzie – saludaron ambas – como has estado? – le pregunto la castaña mientras se sentaba a su lado

- Bien! Estoy muy bien! Mira – ambas chicas pusieron su atención en ella, y la pequeña levanto sus brazos moviendo las muñecas – ya puedo mover mis manitos sin que me duela mucho! Ya no las siento raras – rio – y les tengo un regalo – se volteo y de su mesita tomo algunas hojas – tengan

Las chicas lo recibieron y sonrieron. Eran unos dibujos, el de Bella era una flor y el de Alice una mariposa.

- Esta muy lindo Lizzie, lo colgare en mi cuarto, Gracias

- Y a ti Bella, te gusto?

- Claro! Me encanta

.-.

- Bella! Apúrate, Alice te está esperando

- Ya voy papá! – bajo apurada las escaleras y tropezó en el último escalón, pero su padre alcanzo a frenarla

- Hija, cuando me muera que harás? – le comento divertido

- No hables así – le acuso – Donde esta Alice?

- En la cocina, Isabella, yo me voy... tengo turno todos estos días, hubieron algunos accidentes a las afueras de Forks – ella asintió – cuídate mucho – le revolvió el pelo – Diviértanse, Adiós Alice!

- Adiós Sr Swan! – le grito saliendo de la cocina – estas lista? – la castaña asintió – entonces vamos

.-.

- Que haremos primero? – medito Alice – Ya se! Aun es temprano, vamos al centro comercial? - su amiga abrió la boca para responder, pero ella hablo antes – genial! Iré por mi cartera!

- Ni siquiera respondí – se quejo

- No importa – se detuvo a mitad de los escalones - se que dirás que si porque no quieres dañar a tu preciosa amiga – Bella rodando los ojos sonrió – oh, y Bella... te comprare ropa – y subió corriendo a su habitación

- Alice!

.-.

- No es necesario que gastes tanto dinero en mi – gimió Bella – no podre pagarte esto nunca

- Esta bien, tómalo como un regalo – le sonrió

- Esta vez, de qué? Cuando fuimos a la peluquería me dijiste que era mi regalo de cumpleaños, cuando fuimos a la zapatería por la navidad, y ahora?

- El día del amigo – su amiga la miro seria – Oh, vamos Bella... mi mamá es diseñadora de moda, esta tienda es de ella

- Eso es mucho peor! Tu mamá ni siquiera sabe...

- Isabella Swan! Pruébate la maldita ropa! – Bella asintió temerosa y entro al probador

- Esto... Alice, este no es mi estilo – llevaba una mini falda con una blusa a tirantes demasiado pegada al cuerpo

- Tienes razón – medito – Ya se! Espérame aquí, ni se te ocurra moverte Swan – la miro con los ojos entrecerrados

- Sabia que te quedaría perfecto! No puedes reclamar, es ideal para ti! [ropa en mi perfil] – Isabella se miro al espejo y asintió, amaba la ropa que había escogido Alice, no era ni tan inocente, ni tan provocativa.

- Me encanta Allie, gracias - la abrazo

- De nada Bella, tenía una amiga que era de tu estilo, mamá decidió diseñar ropa también de ese estilo, y le ha ido muy bien – le sonrió - ahora es mi turno!

Alice estuvo más de una hora escogiendo ropa y al final se decidió por un conjunto muy bonito [ropa en mi perfil]

- Quieres ir al cine?

- Claro – le sonrió Bella – pero primero vayamos a dejar las bolsas al auto – la pelinegra asintió

.-.

- Entonces, que película vemos?

- Mmm... No lo sé, escoge tu una mientras yo compro las palomitas, por lo menos déjame comprar eso

- Esta bien – rio – ve, te espero acá – la castaña se dirigió hacia el vendedor

- Un combo 2 por favor – le pidió contaba con dos bebidas chicas y una palomita grande, después irían a cenar así que con una para las dos estaba bien

- Claro linda – le contesto el chico, dejando a Bella sorprendida _"linda?", _ el chico mientras preparaba las cosas no dejaba de mirarla, hasta le dio un guiño, la castaña se removió incomoda. El se acerco con las cosas en la bandeja – aquí tienes... no olvides la boleta! – se la entrego. Asintiendo salió casi corriendo

.-.

- Alice?

- Edward? Que haces acá? – lo abrazo

- Vengo a ver una película – rodo los ojos – a eso viene uno al cine, no?

- Idiota –le golpeo el hombro – estas en una cita? – entrecerró los ojos

- Claro que no! – Exclamo – vine con un amigo

- Dos hombres juntos en el cine? – Levanto una ceja – vaya Edward, tus gusto cambiaron

- No seas tonta – rio – y tu, tienes una cita? – levanto ambas ceja

- No, que va... vine con ella – apunto hacia atrás. El cobrizo miro hacia donde apuntaba y abrió los ojos sorprendido

- Quien es ella? – la chica aunque estaba de espaldas era hermosa, su pelo caía en cascada por su espalda con suaves ondas, la blusa color beige marcaba suavemente su figura

- Como que, quien es ella? – en ese momento la chica se giro y camino hacia ellos

- Bella? - la chica levanto la vista y se detuvo

- Si, Bella... tonto – murmuro en voz baja la pelinegra

- Edward... – susurro

- Yo... Tu... wow... – la miro de los pies a la cabeza y cuando llego a su rostro la castaña miraba hacia otro lado sonrojado, _"fui muy obvio, se dio cuenta" _pensó Edward y el color también cubrió sus mejillas.

- Hola? Les estoy hablando!

- Alice! – le gritaron ambos

- Pero si le estoy hablando a ambos y ni me escuchan – después rio maliciosamente – oh me están ignorando para quedarse solos – movió las cejas

- Claro que no! – Edward se sintió mal al escuchar a Bella ofendida _"tanto le molesta quedarse conmigo?" _– yo... Alice... – empezó a tartamudear y el cobrizo sonrió

- No, Allie, además te dije que no vine solo – sonrió

- Tienes una cita? – le pregunto en un susurro Bella mirándolo a los ojos, el negó inmediatamente

- Vine con un amigo

- Ah – sonrió

- Edward! – los tres se giraron

- Jasper! Aquí – el chico también venia con unas palomitas y bebidas, era rubio casi tan alto como Edward, ojos azules y la tez levemente bronceada – mira te presento a unas amigas – Bella sonrió – Jasper ella es Isabella Swan, Bella... Jasper Withlock

- Un gusto Isabella

- Dime Bella – le sonrió, y se sorprendió al saludarlo tan natural, ella siempre tartamudeaba o solo decía un seco "hola".

- Y ella es Alice Brandon, Allie el es... Allie? Alice... - la chica miraba embobada a Jasper, el solo rio bajito, se acerco, tomo su mano y le beso el dorso

- Un gusto conocerla Señorita Alice – ella soltó una risita

- El gusto es mío Señor Withlock – y se quedaron mirando. Edward se fue a un lado de Bella

- Esto es incomodo – ella asintió rápidamente – esto... chicos...

- Si? – preguntaron ambos sin despegar las miradas

- Bella que película verán? – le pregunto a la castaña, ya que era un caso perdido preguntarles a esos dos

- No lo sé, Alice compro las entradas

- Veremos... Oh Bella! – la castaña se sobresalto – lo que veo ahí es un numero telefónico? – la chica tomo la boleta de las palomitas y así era, al reverso estaba escrito un numero junto con un "Soy Dimitri... llámame ;)" - estabas coqueteando Bella?

- Yo... claro que no!

- Estabas coqueteando con el vendedor de palomitas? – le pregunto entre dientes Edward, ella se giro sorprendida por el tono de voz de el

- No! Con suerte le hable para pedirle las palomitas después el me miraba a cada rato y... – el cobrizo comenzó a caminar hacia el chico que estaba vendiendo pero Jasper fue mas rápido y lo detuvo

- Eh! Hombre adónde vas?

- Como que a donde voy? A partirle la cara a ese imbécil

- Porque? – le pregunto inocentemente Alice

- Porque... porque... – pero suspirando negó con la cabeza – nada – "_iba a reclamarle algo a ese chico, porque? Por coquetear con Bella? Pero si ella ni siquiera es mi novia_" se giro a verla, y ella tenía la mirada triste y apenas sus ojos chocaron la desvió

- Sera mejor que entremos – todos asintieron. Al entrar al cine quedaron en el siguiente orden, Jasper, Alice, Bella y Edward. Las chicas estaban al medio por que compartían sus palomitas. Bella estaba con la mirada agachada y las manos en su regazo

- Veremos la misma película?

- Yo había comprado entradas para ver Capitán América, pero convencí a unos chicos y les cambiamos las entradas para que estemos todos juntos, veremos el Juego del Terror – la castaña se removió incomoda en su silla

.-.

- Ah! – gritaron la mayoría de las chicas en la sala

- No quiero ver, no quiero ver! – murmuraba Bella

- No veas – rio divertido el cobrizo al verla pegada al asiento y escondiendo su rostro en el brazo de él, pero ella no le contesto. No le había hablado en toda la película.

- Ah! – se abrazo mas fuerte pero se golpeo el codo con el apoyabrazos – ow! – el preocupado la miro – no es nada

- Sera mejor que lo levantemos – saco la bebida y lo levanto – yo voy a tener tu bebida, tú me dices cuando quieras beber, si? – Ella lo miro confundida – la vas a derramar con los saltitos que das – rio quedito

- De acuerdo – la sala estaba completamente en silencio, todos estaban pendientes de la película estaba en una parte de suspenso cuando tomaron por el hombro al protagonista. Todos gritaron y pegaron saltos, Bella se giro y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Edward, el se quedo inmóvil. Pero rápidamente reacciono y la rodeo con su brazo, rezando para que ella no se apartara. La castaña cuando sintió el abrazo, se tenso y dejo su cara escondida en el pecho de él, agarro la camisa del cobrizo en sus puños apretándola fuertemente mientras obligaba a su corazón bajar la velocidad de sus latidos. Su respiración era entrecortada, y podía sentir bajo su palma que el corazón de él estaba igual. Latían casi al unisonó. Nerviosa hecho una mirada hacia arriba y vio a Edward que tragaba nervioso. Ella sonrió y se relajo contra él.

.-.

- Dios! Que miedo, no volveré a ver otra película así – refunfuño Alice

- Ni siquiera conmigo? – pregunto Jasper

- Me estas invitando? – le devolvió

- Aceptarías la invitación? – Bella y Edward rodaron los ojos

- Sabes que si – le guiño – y ustedes? – les cuestiono al verlos abrazados, los dos se tensaron y se sentaron correctamente – que tímidos – rio – vamos a comer?

.-.

- Alice no!

-Edward, yo no le veo ningún problema

- Jasper, quieres ir a bailar? En serio? Tú nunca sales – le acuso

- Pero ahora si quiero – le dijo entre dientes

- Pues yo no

- Pues te irás solo! Bella vamos! – Alice tomo la mano de la castaña pero ella se removió inquieta

- Alice, no quiero ir – musito bajito

- QUE! Bella salgamos!

- No me gustan esos lugares

- Has ido alguna vez? – la reto la pelinegra, la castaña negó – entonces como sabes que no te gustan?

- Alice déjala, ella no quiere ir – la defendió Ed

- Calmémonos – levanto ambas manos el rubio – hagamos esto, vayamos todos a cenar y luego yo y Alice vamos a bailar y tú te vas con Bella a la casa de Alice

- Buena idea, le haces compañía hasta que llegue

- No es necesario, puedo irme sola, quizás Edward tiene otros planes, el se iba a quedar en Seattle todo el fin de...

- Esta bien – la interrumpió – venia a visitar a Jasper, pero creo que me cambio – lo miro divertido

- Eh, amigo... ente tu y Alice como compañeros, es obvia mi elección

- Si, claro... bien entonces hagamos eso - todos asintieron – vayamos a cenar

.-.

- Que incomodo – murmuro Edward bajito, con el codo apoyando en la mesa, su mentón apoyado en la palma de su mano mirando hacia afuera. Miro de reojo a Isabella y estaba con la mirada agachada y sus mejillas ruborizadas. El suspiro y carraspeo por tercera vez, y tuvo el mismo resultado. Alice y Jasper estaban besándose, enfrente de ellos, como si no hubiera mañana, se decían cosas al oído y reían. La cena había sido tranquila todos conversaron de cosas triviales como de Jasper, que iba en su primer año de Universidad estudiaba Arquitectura. Hasta que llego el postre, postre que se estaba derritiendo porque ellos apenas lo tocaban, el cobrizo con la castaña habían terminado hace mas de 20 minutos – Basta! – exclamo levantándose, sobresaltando a los tres y a unas cuantas personas más. Tomo la mano de Isabella y la arrastro hacia la salida.

- Lamento mucho eso – le comento ya en la salida

- Descuida, si tu no lo hacías lo hubiera hecho yo – rio

- Fue algo realmente incomodo – se paso la mano por el pelo – se conocieron solo hoy – murmuro

- Increíble – rio

- Bueno, quieres hacer algo antes de irnos? – pregunto mirándola con una sonrisa

"_hacer algo?"_ se pregunto la castaña miro hacia todos lados y unas cuadras mas allá se encontraba una feria de entretención, sonrió y apunto

- Vamos allá? – pregunto tímida

- Claro – el cobrizo le iba a tomar la mano, pero se arrepintió, _"aun es muy pronto" _se dijo, y caminaron juntos, ahora uno al lado del otro

.-.

- Si! – levanto ambos brazos

- Edward ganaste!

- Joven, elija su recompensa – le dijo el dueño del puesto, habían peluches de todas formas, distintos animales y todo

- Bella elige, y esta vez que sea para ti – le regaño tiernamente, había ganado dos veces antes, pero ella le respondía _"ese, Lizzie lo amara"_. Él quería que tuviera uno para ella, para que recordara ese día... _"y para que me recuerde a mi"_

- Esta bien – se sonrojo – ese – apunto hacia un pequeño león [imagen en mi perfil] el hombre se lo entrego y ella hundió su nariz en el – se parece a ti – comento ruborizada, después se giro a mirar a Edward, él la veía sorprendido, con la boca un poco entreabierta y ruborizado, ella volvió a esconder su rostro en el peluche – gracias

- C-claro – se giro – quiero jugar otra vez – el hombre asintió y nuevamente gano – quiero ese – apunto y le entregaron una pequeña oveja [imagen en mi perfil]. Se giro hacia Bella y mas ruborizado le dijo – y este me... me recuerda a... a ti – lo ultimo murmuro con la cabeza agachada logrando que unos mechones taparan sus ojos. Bella se ruborizo y rio tímidamente.

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Creo que seguiré actualizando mas Flor de Loto que Personal Taste, como sabrán era un Fic basado en una Novela, y se me borraron los caps de mi computador. Por lo que estoy volviendo a descargarlos. Espero que me entiendan TT_TT ... de momento seguiré con Flor de Loto ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Sumary:- No me puedes amar – Claro que si Isabella... Eres mi Flor de Loto, que crece en las zonas mas horribles pero aun así estas llena de pureza y belleza... eres única... así como dicen los griegos eres mi diosa que se convirtió en una hermosa flor después de tantos fracasos...

**Flor de Loto**

_**CAPITULO III**_

_- Esta bien – se sonrojo – ese – apunto hacia un pequeño león [imagen en mi perfil] el hombre se lo entrego y ella hundió su nariz en el – se parece a ti – comento ruborizada, después se giro a mirar a Edward, él la veía sorprendido, con la boca un poco entreabierta y ruborizado, ella volvió a esconder su rostro en el peluche – gracias_

_- C-claro – se giro – quiero jugar otra vez – el hombre asintió y nuevamente gano – quiero ese – apunto y le entregaron una pequeña oveja [imagen en mi perfil]. Se giro hacia Bella y mas ruborizado le dijo – y este me... me recuerda a... a ti – lo ultimo murmuro con la cabeza agachada logrando que unos mechones taparan sus ojos. Bella se ruborizo y rio tímidamente. _

**CAPITULO IV**

Edward también gano y esta vez eligieron una mochila de color beige [imagen en mi perfil], para guardar los otros dos peluches, que no eran demediado grandes, y el de cobrizo, ya que no quería pasearse con el en motocicleta.

- Quieres algodón? – le pregunto cuando pasaron por enfrente del vendedor, la castaña asintió – uno por favor... ten

- Gracias, y tú no quieres?

- Te molesta que coma de este? – ella negó, y el saco un poco con sus dedos – entonces está bien – sonrió

Se alejaron un poco de la feria y se sentaron en una banca. Desde ahí se podía observar las luces y oír a la gente disfrutando. Estaban sentados y sus brazos se rozaban, los envolvía un cómodo silencio. Edward suspiro y de manera natural recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Bella, dejándola sorprendida al principio pero después se relajo. Saco un poquito de algodón y lo llevo a la boca del cobrizo. El abrió sus labios y siguieron así hasta ya no quedar casi nada

- Amo la sensación que da el algodón cuando se deshace – musito Edward, mientras abría la boca, la castaña rio y le dio lo último.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio, Bella quería oír su voz, conocerlo un poco más. "_pregúntale algo, vamos. Ya es hora de ir dejando al timidez de lado"_

- Así que venias a ver a Jasper – trato de parecer casual

- Si, como sabias que estaba en Seattle y que venía a pasar el fin de semana aquí?

- Alice

- Le preguntaste por mi? – sonrió feliz

- Sentí curiosidad al no verte el viernes en el instituto – se excuso avergonzada, el rio quedito

- Jasper es un gran amigo, íbamos juntos en el instituto en Seattle. No lo veía hace mucho tiempo además quería contarle que Lizzie había despertado

- Mmm... – quería preguntarle si eran verdad los rumores pero se aguanto

- Anda, pregunta – el chico se enderezo y la miro

- Es... es solo que tengo curiosidad sobre algo

- Si que eres curiosa – comento divertido – adivinare, es acerca de los rumores? – ella asintió – crees en ellos? – ella negó – bien, porque son todos falsos. El porqué perdí un año fue por un accidente, el mismo que dejo a Lizzie en coma – ella se acomodo para mirarlo mejor – Ese día íbamos con mi primo Vladimir a buscar a Lizzie a la escuela, teníamos una comida en la casa de mis tíos, por lo que nuestros padres nos estaban esperando allá. Vladimir se ofreció a llevarme. El trayecto en ir a buscar a mi hermana fue tranquilo, se acerco a mí corriendo, como siempre, y nos marchamos a la casa. Pero hubo un problema con el auto... se descontrolo total mente, los frenos no sirvieron y el volante tampoco, yo iba de copiloto y mi hermana atrás – trago y miro hacia adelante – mi primo solo nos gritaba que nos afirmáramos que el auto tarde o temprano pararía, que no nos pasaría nada, el tenia 23 años, Lizzie no paraba de llorar y yo gritaba histérico que hiciera algo, solo tenía 16 años. Y entonces nos acercamos a un semáforo en rojo, ambos nos quedamos en silencio... lo... lo único que se escuchaba era el llanto de Elizabeth... – se tapo la cara con ambas manos – mire a mi hermana... y es lo último que recuerdo, desperté trece días después... enterándome que tenía algunas costillas rotas, mi pierna izquierda fracturada, una fisura en mi brazo izquierdo... y que mi pequeña hermana de 7 años estaba en coma... y... que mi primo... – se quedo callado, Bella lo miraba aferrándose a su mochila – tarde algunas semanas en recuperarme, lo más grave fueron las costillas, pero también el dolor de pensar... porque no era yo el que estaba en coma, en vez de mi pequeña hermanita? No quise ir al instituto... no quería nada, y mis padres me entendieron... ellos estaban igual, escuchaba a mamá llorar todos los días, a papá gritarle... fue un año horrible... Jasper siempre me iba a ver, fue un gran amigo y Lizzie lo quería como un hermano y el cómo su pequeña hermana, es hijo único. Así que perdí el año, papá decidió trasladarse con Lizzie a Forks, le ofrecían ser el Director y así podría tener más cuidado con ella, con mamá llegamos unos meses después porque tenía que arreglar unos asuntos con su socia y pedir los papeles de mi instituto.

Bella se quedo en silencio, Edward aun seguía con el rostro oculto tras sus manos, ella temerosa tomo ambas y las alejo de él, las puso en su regazo afirmándola solo con una, y la otra la llevo al cabello cobrizo.

- Lo siento... – Edward se giro y la abrazo fuertemente

- No quería que nadie se me acercara en el instituto – murmuro contra su cabello - perdí varios amigos aquí en Seattle por mi comportamiento, me desahogaba con todo el mundo les gritaba cosas hirientes... Jasper fue el único que me soporto, él y Alice que la veía seguido.

- Quizás porque ellos realmente eran tus amigos... entendían tu comportamiento por el momento que estabas pasando – musito ella contra su pecho

- Quizás... – el se separo y tomo el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos – pero... además odiaba a todos...

- Los odiabas? –pregunto sorprendida "_me odiaba a mi también?"_

- Cuando llegue a Forks, venía dispuesto a ser sociable, tal cual como era antes pero... Entonces vi como te trataban – murmuro con los ojos entrecerrados mirando sobre la cabeza de ella – tampoco quise acercarme a ti, siempre que algún chico lo hacia salías casi corriendo asustada... y yo nunca tuve el valor suficiente para pararlos, porque nunca los veía, siempre oía los comentarios... apenas tocaban el timbre paria a mi casa, pero ese día... – ella recordó el día de su cumpleaños

- En mi cumpleaños – el asintió

- No pude aguantarlo más yo... – un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas – golpee a algunos chicos

- Que hiciste qué? – se levanto haciendo caer la mochila – estás loco? Que hubiera pasado si te acusan al director, o peor aun... si te hacían una denuncia o demanda... o te expulsaban

- Ellos te hicieron daño – refunfuño

- Si... bueno...

- No lo harán de nuevo, no mientras este contigo – ella lo miro sorprendida – no te dejare sola en ningún momento... porque no me quede dos cursos atrás – murmuro en voz baja, logrando que ella riera fuertemente

- Gracias por todo Edward, pero creo que entre tú y Alice, mi grupo de seguridad está bien – el rio tomando sus manos

- No volverán hacerte daño Bella – dijo serio – no lo harán – ella le sonrió tiernamente y se acerco a él.

Edward la abrazo por la cintura colocándola entremedio de sus piernas, ella suavemente le acariciaba el pelo

- Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos – el negó contra ella – Edward, Alice...

- Alice debe estar revolcándose con Jasper – comento haciendo que Bella se sonrojara hasta el cuello – lo siento, no debí decir eso

-N-no te preocupes – él le sonrió en modo de disculpa

- No quiero irme aun – la abrazo más fuerte, ella suspiro. Amaba tenerlo así... al sentir sus manos en ella en un abrazo, una caricia o un leve roce, su corazón latía rápidamente como las alas de un colibrí, un leve sonrojo se mantenía en sus mejillas y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Edward estaba igual, apoyado en ella sonreía como un idiota, y sin pensarlo dos veces la sentó en su pierna derecha, ella solo un gritito, y el escondió su gran sonrisa en el cuello de ella_, "es tan inocente y hermosa"_ pensó mientras suspiraba... "_quiero tenerla así para siempre, a mi lado... cuidarla, protegerla, que nadie le haga daño...no puedo creerlo..."_ su corazón se salto un latido al darse cuenta _"... me he enamorado de Isabella Swan"_

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Algo pequeño el cap, pero espero que lo disfruten ^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Sumary:- No me puedes amar – Claro que si Isabella... Eres mi Flor de Loto, que crece en las zonas mas horribles pero aun así estas llena de pureza y belleza... eres única... así como dicen los griegos eres mi diosa que se convirtió en una hermosa flor después de tantos fracasos...

**Flor de Loto**

_**CAPITULO IV**_

_- No quiero irme aun – la abrazo más fuerte, ella suspiro. Amaba tenerlo así... al sentir sus manos en ella en un abrazo, una caricia o un leve roce, su corazón latía rápidamente como las alas de un colibrí, un leve sonrojo se mantenía en sus mejillas y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Edward estaba igual, apoyado en ella sonreía como un idiota, y sin pensarlo dos veces la sentó en su pierna derecha, ella solo un gritito, y el escondió su gran sonrisa en el cuello de ella, "es tan inocente y hermosa" pensó mientras suspiraba... "quiero tenerla así para siempre, a mi lado... cuidarla, protegerla, que nadie le haga daño...no puedo creerlo..." su corazón se salto un latido al darse cuenta "... me he enamorado de Isabella Swan"_

**CAPITULO V**

- Edward?

- Mmm?

- Que pasa?

- Nada, porque?

- Oh, por como me miras... tengo algo en la cara? – el cobrizo se sonrojo y negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Aun la tenía sentada en su pierna con sus manos en su cintura y ella, que antes con sus manos acariciaba distraídamente su cabello, ahora las tenia cubriendo su rostro.

- No, no... perdón, solo... estaba pensando - le sonrió, tomando sus manos

- De acuerdo – susurro devolviéndole la sonrisa – esto... no quiero ser aguafiestas... pero realmente creo que deberíamos irnos

- Tienes razón, son las 12 de la noche

- Las doce? – se levanto enseguida – Alice debe estar en la casa!

- Lo dudo, ya te dije que ella y Jasper... están... haciendo otras cosas – comento divertido mientras veía como un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas – vamos Bella... te llevare a casa – se levanto dándole la mano, la castaña miro la unión y las entrelazo, logrando que el cobrizo sonriera aun mas, si fuera posible.

- De acuerdo – Caminaron en silencio hasta el lugar donde la moto estaba estacionada. Cuando llegaron solo de daban miradas y sonrisas tímidas.

- Sujétate – le murmuro Edward y ella lo abrazo aun más fuerte.

...

- Tenias razón, aun no llegan – murmuro a ver la casa vacía

- Te lo dije – se sentó en el sofá con los ojos cerrados

- Estas cansado? – se sentó junto a el

- Solo un poco, he estado en la calle desde temprano con Jasper, no sé cómo le quedan energías a él – se recostó dejando su cabeza en el regazo de la castaña

- Nos hubiéramos venido más temprano – le acariciaba el pelo

- No, me gusto ir contigo a la feria – su voz apenas era un susurro

- A mi también – le contesto de la misma manera, mientras veía como el cerraba los ojos – Edward? – el respondió acomodándose mejor – que tierno – susurro con una sonrisa

...

- Bella... Bella...

- Mm? –se removió

- Bella... lo siento, deberías ir a acotarte a una cama, estas incomoda – la castaña abrió sus ojos marrones y estos chocaron con los verdes que la miraban divertidos – estas despierta? – rio

- Ah, si... eso creo – se enderezo y soltó un quejido, le dolía todo el cuello

- Lo siento, es mi culpa – comento preocupado

- No, no te preocupes – le sonrió – qué hora es?

- Son las tres de la mañana – se sentó a su lado – Alice aun no llega, me llamo... por eso desperté – se rasco la nuca – dijo que se vendría mañana

- Oh

- Si, y que si me podía quedar contigo

- No tienes que quedarte, si quieres ve a casa, tus padres deben estar preocupados y...

- Bella, olvidas que supuestamente me iba a quedar en Seattle? – rio – además, mis padres confían en mi

- Esta bien – comento un poco incomoda _"Edward pasara la noche aquí"_ pensó avergonzada, _"estúpida, no es como si fueran a dormir en la misma cama"_

- Dormiré en la habitación de invitados, tu puedes dormir en al de Alice – se levanto – vamos

- Claro... – subieron las escaleras, la habitación de Alice quedaba en el tercer piso, junto con la habitación de invitados y la que seria del bebe, en el segundo estaban la habitación de sus padres y los despachos de ambos. Al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de la pelinegra, Bella se giro y se encontró con el rostro de Edward

- Lo siento... pero si no hago esto no podre dormir en toda la noche... – murmuro, y el corazón de la castaña empezó a latir rápidamente, su respiración se volvió pesada. Cerro ambos puños con fuerza, mientras veía como se acercaba un poco mas – si no te relajas no podre hacerlo Bella... – le susurro y sintió su aliento contra sus labios, inconscientemente sus labios se entreabrieron y se relajo, recargándose en la puerta con los ojos suavemente cerrados

Y los sintió, fue un pequeño roce, demasiado pequeño, pero duro a lo menos tres segundos en los que él tuvo solamente sus labios sobre los de ella, sin moverlos ni un centímetro. Las mariposas revoloteaban locamente en su estomago, sintió algo en su pecho. Mientras que el cobrizo pensaba que aquel beso... cambiaria las cosas totalmente, porque ya no podría estar sin besar los labios, sin sentir sus manos que se aferraban a su camisa, tal cual lo estaba haciendo ahora, parándose en la punta de sus pies para que no se separaran, sus manos se fueron a la cintura de ella, y la trajo a su pecho, empezó a mover los labios de manera tierna, sin asustarla, y ella un poco dudosa lo seguía.

Cuando el pensó que ya era suficiente, empezó a repartir besos en su rostro, y termino con uno en su frente, quedándose un momento así.

- Tendré hermosos sueños – pensó en voz alta Bella, haciendo que el sonriera – digo... yo... – escondió su rostro en el pecho de Edward

- No te avergüences... yo también tendré hermosos sueños Isabella, y serán hermosos porque tu estarás en ellos – tomo entre sus manos la cara de la castaña – ahora ve a descansar, Alice apenas llegue te despertara para hacerte una interrogatorio

- Es cierto – sonrió un poco incomoda, sin saber cómo actuar después de aquel beso – Buenas noches Edward

- Buenas noches mi niña – le dio un casto beso y le abrió la puerta para que entrara – sueña conmigo – le guiño un ojo y cerro. Isabella sonrió avergonzada, podía sentir el calor de sus mejillas, fue al baño del cuarto de Alice, y se vio, ojos brillantes, un fuerte rubor y su sonrisa de idiota. Llevo sus dedos a sus labios y suspiro _"Me he enamorado?"_ se pregunto ansiosa _"como saber si es amor?"_

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Algo pequeño el cap, pero espero que lo disfruten ^^ .. PERDON POR LA DEMORA, ESTA SEMANA Y LA QUE VIENE TENGO EXAMENES, ASI QUE MAÑANA O PASADO ACTUALIZO PERSONAL TASTE! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Sumary:- No me puedes amar – Claro que si Isabella... Eres mi Flor de Loto, que crece en las zonas mas horribles pero aun así estas llena de pureza y belleza... eres única... así como dicen los griegos eres mi diosa que se convirtió en una hermosa flor después de tantos fracasos...

**Flor de Loto**

_**CAPITULO V**_

_- Buenas noches mi niña – le dio un casto beso y le abrió la puerta para que entrara – sueña conmigo – le guiño un ojo y cerro. Isabella sonrió avergonzada, podía sentir el calor de sus mejillas, fue al baño del cuarto de Alice, y se vio, ojos brillantes, un fuerte rubor y su sonrisa de idiota. Llevo sus dedos a sus labios y suspiro "Me he enamorado?" se pregunto ansiosa "como saber si es amor?"_

**CAPITULO VI**

- Edward? – el cobrizo se sobresalto y cayo de la cama mirando hacia todos lados – Imbécil soy yo Alice, que haces acá? – refregó los ojos para verla bien, hay estaba ella

- Alice? – la pelinegra rodo los ojos – como que, qué hago acá?

- Eso, que haces en el cuarto de invitados y solo?

- No te entiendo, tú misma me dijiste que me quedara con Bella

- EXACTO! Con ella...

- Oye... oye... espera, que insinúas? O que insinuabas ayer?

- No es obvio? Quieres que te lo dibuje?

- Alice por el amor de Dios! No tendré sexo con Bella a la primera oportunidad que este sola con ella – le recrimino mientras se levantaba

- En serio? Me lo juras? No te viniste a la habitación en la amanecida porque temías que te pillara con Bella en la cama? – el cobrizo miro a otro lado mientras se ruborizaba – Edward Cullen estas ruborizado!

- Alice! – ella rio

- Esta bien, te creo... pero realmente no paso nada... de nada? – pregunto decepcionada

- Bueno... no – "_duende metiche, no te contare nada"_ pensó el

- Ese "bueno..." significa algo, no importa Bella me contara... BELLA! – fue corriendo a su cuarto, mientras Cullen la miraba sorprendido

- Mierda – murmuro

...

- Solo eso?

- Si – susurro toda avergonzada

- Bella, no puedes ruborizarte por un simple beso... es más, a eso no se le puede llamar ni beso! – rio – pero entiendo, hay personas que van a el ritmo de un caracol bebe – le sonrió tranquilizándola

- Y tú con Jasper a qué ritmo van? – pregunto divertida la castaña

- Oh, nosotros vamos al ritmo de un leopardo en su plena juventud – movió ambas cejas – ya somos novios

- QUE? Alice! Lo conociste ayer!

- Lo se! Es el amor de mi vida – comento con voz soñadora

- Oh... ya veo, pero... como supiste? – se retorcía las manos de los nervios, "_no puedo decirle... "_ pensó _"decirle que creo que me he enamorado de su amigo"_

- Como supe qué? – pregunto confundida

- Que es el amor de tu vida? – murmuro mirando la puerta de la habitación

- Oh, eso... no puedo decírtelo con exactitud, solo lo sé, así lo siento

- Pero... que sientes? – pregunto ya desesperada

- Porque tantas preguntas? Que pasa Bella? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí – le paso un brazo sobre los hombros

- Lo sé, solo... me...

- Ya se! Juntémonos hoy con Rosalie, así nos contaras a las dos! – "_aunque es obvio que pasa"_ pensó para sus adentros la pelinegra mientras la veía con una sonrisa, su mejor amigo, junto con su nueva amiga juntos. Soltó un pequeño gritito logrando que Isabella la mirara asustada – lo siento, iré a llamar a Rose. Por mientras baja a desayunar

- Esta bien

...

- Wow... realmente te gusta – el cobrizo asintió – te entiendo hombre

- Lo sé, quien lo diría. Tú y Alice juntos. No crees que vas demasiado rápido?

- No, sé que esto es lo correcto – le sonrió mientras preparaba las tazas

- Si tu lo dices – le sonrió su amigo – no sé qué hacer, realmente me gusta... pero...

- Pero qué?

- Si no le gusto yo a ella? – pregunto con la mirada agachada

- No seas idiota, claro que le gustas – rio

- Como sabes?

- Porque te mira y se sonroja – rio mas fuerte

- Jazz... ella se sonroja por todo – el rubio paro de reírse y frunció el seño

- Cierto, pero el brillo en sus ojos no se lo brinda nadie más, amigo... En serio, deberías salir con ella, tener citas

- Lo hare – sonrió

- Buenos días – el cobrizo cuando escucho la voz de su pequeña, giro la cabeza y le sonrió – Oh, Jasper, no sabía que estabas aquí

- Buenos días Bella. Si... traje a Alice – ella le sonrió mientras veía a Edward, el se enderezo y sonrió

- Buenos días Bells – ella se sonrojo y asintió.

- Hola gente! – grito Alice mientras entraba a la cocina – quien hará el desayuno?

- Es obvio que tu no – murmuro el cobrizo

- Cállate idiota – le saco la lengua

- Quieres que te prepare algo cielo? – le pregunto su novio mientras la abrazaba

- Que me preparara Señor Withlock? – le rodeo el cuello con sus finos brazos

- Por favor! Si van a besarse o algo mas, que sea fuera de nuestras vistas! – dijo Edward

- Que tanto te quejas, ayer besas... – pero su novio le cubrió la mano con la boca

- Vamos amor, no los molestes. Vamos a sacar las bolsas del coche mejor – se la llevo arrastrando, dejando a los dos chicos, congelados y muertos de la vergüenza

- Perdón – hablo rápidamente Bella – yo le conté, si no querías que supiera yo...

- Esta bien, no me molesta... al fin y al cabo es mi amiga también – se levanto y se puso frente a ella – Buenos días mi niña – le beso la mejilla

- Edward - susurro ella

- Prepararemos nosotros un buen desayuno – le sonrió – no dejaremos que Alice se acerque, no queremos morir intoxicados – comento el alivianando el ambiente

- Cierto – rio divertida.

Estuvieron haciendo un pequeño desayuno, a lo que a los minutos después se sumo Alice y Jasper, disfrutaron la mañana hablando cosas triviales. Y para la hora de almuerzo ambos chicos se despidieron. Alice y Jasper besándose, ya que no se verían hasta el otro fin de semana.

- Que les parece si el otro fin de semana nos vamos de campamento? – pregunto Alice

- Por mi está bien – menciono el rubio

- Yo no tengo problemas, Bella?

- Si, seria genial – le sonrió

- Estupendo!

...

- Quien es?

- Se ve tierna

- Como se atreve?

- Que trama?

- Realmente se ve distinta

- Quien se cree que es?

Bella se sentía cohibida, Alice se había pasado temprano a su casa para vestirla. Y le había tomado más de media hora en decidir que ponerle, hasta que decidió por algo más sencillo _"Gracias a Dios que no me puse la falda" _comento avergonzada. Estaba vestida con unos leggings negros, unas converse y un abrigo simple y bonito. [imagen en mi perfil]

- Y Swan? Ese cambio? Porque ya no llevas tu estúpido abrigo de pantano? – se burlo Lauren cuando paso por su lado

- Permiso – comento mientras trataba de pasar por su lado, pero la rubia la tomo del brazo

- Crees que vistiéndote así te veras mejor? – le pregunto con voz contenida, mientras las otras 3 chicas reían

- Lauren, déjame – trato de liberarse, ya varia gente se había puesto alrededor de ellas.

- Y si no lo hago, que? – la reto

- Serias tan amable de soltarla? – todos se quedaron en silencio, y Mallory se giro

- Edward? – murmuro

- Mallory, podrías soltarla... por favor? – menciono con voz tranquila, la joven asintió y soltó a Bella mirándola con desprecio

- Pequeña – llego a su lado – estas bien? – la castaña asintió. Todos ahora quedaron sorprendidos, nunca habían visto a Cullen actuar de esa forma con ninguna chica.

- La conoces? – pregunto con sombro Lauren

- Claro que si

- Bella! Edward! Por fin los encuentro! – grito Alice, mientras trataba de pasar por entremedio de la gente – permiso!

- Alice

- Bella! Ven nos toca una clase juntas, te dije que me esperaras en el estacionamiento – le reprocho

- Lo siento, iba al baño – comento avergonzada

- De acuerdo – le sonrió – vamos?

- Yo las acompaño – todos se abrieron y dejaron pasar al trió, mientras Lauren y su grupo murmuraban

...

- Por fin! Hora del almuerzo, muero de hambre

- No seas hambrienta Kate – Katherine, Kate. Era amiga de Alice, la chica era rubia y de ojos azules. Ambas se hicieron amigas rápidamente

- Alice, que tú comas como un pajarito. No significa que todos coman de esa manera – Bella rio, era divertido ver como esas dos peleaban.

- Bueno vamos! - Fueron caminando hacia la cafetería, la castaña se sorprendió al no escuchar a nadie llamándola por esos apodos que odiaba y los cuales estaba acostumbrada. Al llegar se sentaron en una semana que se encontraba al lado de la ventana, ella siempre se sentaba lo más retirado. Empezaron a hablar de cosas sin importancia, de los profesores y lo que más emociono a Alice

- Se viene el Aniversario del Instituto! Fiesta! – empezó a mover los brazos como si estuviera bailando

- Basta Alice, nos avergüenzas – comento asustada Kate, logrando que Bella riera y la pelinegra la mirara feo

- Hey chicas – las tres se giraron, y Bella se sonrojo

- Hey Edward! – contestaron la pelinegra y la rubia

- Hola Edward – contesto la castaña sonriéndole, el le devolvió la sonrisa de inmediato

- Me puedo sentar con ustedes?

- No. Me. Jodas. Edward Cullen... tu, el solitario, autista, antisocial Cullen, sentándose con personas? – exclamo sorprendida Kate

- Así es... Katherine – murmuro divertido, Alice rio divertida

- No me llames así! – le golpeo la cabeza

- Ouch! Lo siento, lo siento – levanto ambas manos en son de paz

- Kate conoce a Edward por nuestros padres también – le informo Alice, al ver la cara confundida de Isabella

- Asi es, mis padres son separados, anteriormente vivía en Seattle, pero ahora yo vivo con papá y mis hermanas con mamá, ellas se quedaron allá... este chico que vez acá, es mi ex cuñado – comento divertida. Bella se sorprendió _"ex cuñado?"_ no quiso mirar al cobrizo, solo asintió con una sonrisa y se concentro en la pizza. Se le había quitado el apetito

- Kate! – murmuro Alice enojada

- Que? – pregunto inocente.

El cobrizo hizo una mueca y empezó a comer su pizza en silencio, no quería recordar aquella época, donde lastimo demasiado a esa persona. Miro de reojo a su pequeña y vio como distraídamente abría y cerraba su botella.

...

- Adonde iras hoy Bella?

- Iré al hospital, tengo a los chicos algo abandonados, además iré a ver a Lizzie

- Si quieres te llevo – se ofreció Edward, pero ella no quería _"porque siento este dolor en el pecho?"_ de repente se sintió incomoda. Y Alice la salvo

- No! La llevare yo... necesitamos una charla de mujeres – tomo la mano de la castaña – vamos Bella, ayer quedamos que nos contarías la duda que guardabas a mí y a Rose – ella asintió

- Adiós Edward – murmuro mientras caminaba detrás de la pelinegra

- Adiós – susurro este, pero ambas ya estaban dentro del coche

...

- Entonces, cuál es tu duda?

- Yo... – balbuceaba cosas sin sentido

- Vamos Bella, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras

- Lo sé! – exclamo

- Entonces, cuéntanos – le insistió Rosalie

- Es que... me da vergüenza – comento azorada

- Isabella Swan, me tienes a punto de un ataque de nervios! – _"como no puedes decir, Amo a Edward?" _pensó la pelinegra

- De acuerdo – suspiro para tranquilizarse –creo... yo... creo que yo... me he enamorado – Rosalie y Alice fingieron sorpresa, pero por dentro sentían la necesidad de rodar los ojos – ...de Edward – susurro lo último _"POR FIN!"_ exclamaron ambas en sus pensamientos

- Espera... porque dices "creo"?

- Rosalie! – gimió – sabes mejor que nadie que nunca me ha, ni siquiera, gustado alguien

- Eso es cierto – Alice la miro como si fuera alguien de otro planeta – es decir, siempre que trataba de meterle un chico en la cabeza lo único que decía "es lindo" toda sonrojada y me ignoraba – le explico a la pelinegra

- Bueno... esto... pero que sientes cuando lo ves Bella?

- Yo... Alice, es tan confuso. Apenas escucho su voz o lo veo, siento el calor en mis mejillas – ambas chicas asintieron – me cuesta un poco respirar – volvieron a asentir – y mi corazón late rapidito...

- Eso, amiga, es amor – le contesto Rosalie, pero Alice no quería decirle _"quiero que lo descubra ella"_ pensaba para sus adentros

- Yo diría que lo pienses mejor, quizás solo es cariño por que te ayudo, o porque es el primer chico que se te acerca

- Alice! – le regaño la rubia. Mientras la castaña la veía sorprendida

- Que? Es cierto, ambas sabemos eso Rose

- Si, puede ser... pero...

- No! Bella, nosotras no podemos decirte si estas o no enamorada, eso es algo de lo que tienes que darte cuenta tu

- Pero como sabré?

- En el momento lo sabrás, amiga... en serio, yo no estaba preparada para todo lo que sentí cuando vi a Jasper. Pero me di cuenta, mi corazón me lo dijo "Él es el indicado" y tienes que sentirlo también – la rubia la miro por unos segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta

- Eso es cierto Bella, quizás son indicios de que te estés enamorando – la castaña asintió

...

- Bella!

- Hola Lizzie – la abrazo – como te encuentras?

- Mucho mejor! El Doctor Stewart dijo que si seguía así, podría dejar el hospital la otra semana!

- Eso es genial!

- Si! mamá me quiere llevar a Seattle a comprarme ropa y a ver a mis tíos – sonrió

- Me alegro Lizzie

- Bella, que te pasa? – pregunto preocupada

- Mm? Nada, por que

- Estas como en otro mundo

- No, no es nada – le arreglo el pelo, en ese momento se abrió la puerta del cuarto, y bella supo enseguida quien era, su corazón había empezado a latir furioso y sus mejillas se adornaron de rosa, solo su presencia en el mismo cuarto le producía eso. No quería verlo _"pero, por qué?" _sacudiendo la cabeza fijo su vista en la pequeña, que aun la miraba preocupada – te dije que no es nada, solo estaba pensando en algo sin importancia. Ahora me tengo que ir.

- Tan rápido? – el cobrizo se recargo en la pared con los brazos cruzados mirando a el par de chicas.

- Si, lo siento mi amor, tengo cosas que hacer – la pequeña asintió triste – mañana vendré y me quedare más tiempo

- Esta bien! – se despidieron y al ir a la puerta, trato de sonreírle a Edward – están enojados? – le pregunto a su hermano cuando la castaña ya había salido

- No, por qué?

- Ni siquiera te saludo

- Nos vimos en el instituto Liz – rio, tratando de alivianar el ambiente – que hiciste hoy?

**Me dejan algún review? :) ... Gracias por los anteriores! Si nos los respondo es porque a lo único que me conecto al pc, es para subir los capítulos o a escribir rápido en los momentos que tengo libres! _ ... ASI QUE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS, Y LAS QUE DEJAN ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITAS ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Sumary:- No me puedes amar – Claro que si Isabella... Eres mi Flor de Loto, que crece en las zonas mas horribles pero aun así estas llena de pureza y belleza... eres única... así como dicen los griegos eres mi diosa que se convirtió en una hermosa flor después de tantos fracasos...

**Flor de Loto**

_**CAPITULO VI**_

_- Esta bien! – se despidieron y al ir a la puerta, trato de sonreírle a Edward – están enojados? – le pregunto a su hermano cuando la castaña ya había salido_

_- No, por qué?_

_- Ni siquiera te saludo_

_- Nos vimos en el instituto Liz – rio, tratando de alivianar el ambiente – que hiciste hoy?_

**CAPITULO VII**

- CHICOS! Hoy saldremos! – llego gritando la pelinegra

- Adonde? – preguntaron el cobrizo y la castaña, que estaban sentados juntos en la hora de almuerzo

- Hola? Campamento! No recuerdan? Se los mencione el fin de semana – refunfuño sentándose al lado de Bella.

Los días anteriores, la relación de la castaña y el cobrizo había vuelto a la normalidad, pero ella de algún modo aun se sentía un poco incomoda. Edward quiso preguntarle más de una vez, porque en algunos momentos lo evitaba, mayor parte cuando se encontraban solos. Pero, o ella sacaba una excusa o había alguien interrumpiéndolos. Pero ya tenía algo en mente

- Hable con Rosalie y se nos sumara – la voz de Alice lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad – así que quiero a todos en mi casa después de clases! Bella tú te vienes conmigo

- Oh...

- Si es porque no le avisaste a tu papa... porque eso es, verdad? – Bella se encogió ante la mirada de la pelinegra – descuida, ayer fui a tu casa mientras estabas en el hospital y le dije. Te dio permiso!

- Wow, eso si es adelantarse – sonrió – tengo que ir a bus...

- Tengo todo en mi casa

- Revisaste mi habitación?

- No, solo saque tus cosas de aseo, toda la ropa que ocuparemos la compre – rodo los ojos, como si fuera lo más obvio – no tienes nada adecuado para esta situación

- Alice! Te dije que no es necesario que me compres ropa! No tengo como devolvértelo! Tendré que trabajar y...

- Isabella Swan! Estoy cansada de decirte que no tienes que pagarme nada! Mi madre es diseñadora, tengo miles de vestuarios que ella solo hace para mi, o de diversión – le sonrió tranquilizándola – en serio amiga, no tienes que preocuparte – Bella asintió

...

- Tenias todo planeado desde el principio, por eso ese día compramos esta ropa – rio Jasper, abrazando a su novia

- Claro que si! – le rodeo el cuello con ambas manos

- Te ves hermosa amor – comento Jasper abrazando fuertemente a Alice

- Gracias! Me encanta este atuendo! [ropa en mi perfil]

- No crees que es un poco... lujoso para ir de campamento? – pregunto Edward, enarcando una ceja

- Claro que no! – le reprocho la pelinegra desde los brazos de su novio – además, cuando veas a Isabella, no dirás lo mismo – En ese momento Bella salió de la casa, y camino hacia la camioneta del padre de Alice, que usarían ese día. [imagen de la camioneta en mi perfil]

- Alice, no es mucho? Con un buzo deportivo bastaba – menciono mientras ponía la mano en su sombrero [ropa en mi perfil]

- Tu también? – gimió – Ustedes no saben nada de moda! – se dio media vuelta y empezó a echar las cosas con la ayuda de Jasper

- Que dije? – pregunto confundida

- Déjala, es ella con su obsesión a la moda – rio Edward – te ves hermosa

- Gracias – Respondió Bella, el cobrizo solo usaba unos bermudas negro con una camiseta de mangas cortas blancas, igual que Jasper, solo que el bermudas de este era Beige [ropa en mi perfil] Cortesía de Alice

- Vamos? – ella asintió con una sonrisa – tenemos que pasar a buscar a Rosalie

...

- Rose! Te ves hermosa! [ropa en mi perfil]

- Tu también!

- Aaaw! – gritaron ambas, mientras los chicos las miraban rodando los ojos, y Bella sorprendida

- Bella! Tu también te ves hermosa! Primera vez que te veo vestida así! Me encanta, me encanta!

- Ah... Gracias – comento abrumada

- Vamos? – todos asintieron a la pregunta del cobrizo

...

- Lo siento, pero tendrán que ir con un guardabosque, han habido ataques de lobos últimamente

- Lobos? – preguntaron todos

- Odio a los lobos – murmuro Edward

- No seas malo – le reprocho Bella

- Emmett! – llamo el Anciano que estaba a la entrada de la reserva, y de la puerta trasera salió un hombre alto, más que Edward, de gran musculatura, su pelo rizado y corto castaño oscuro, casi negro, sus ojos miel y su sonrisa traviesa. Vestía su uniforme, que constaba con unos pantalones café y camisa del mismo color.

- Si jefe? – comento con voz grabe

- Acompaña a estos jóvenes – el asintió – no queremos ningún accidente

- Claro – respondió, con el anciano se retiraron hacia atrás. Y minutos después volvió Emmett. Había cambiado su vestuario y ahora vestía ropa necesaria para ir. [Ropa en mi perfil]

- Wow – susurro Rosalie, Alice la miro y sonrió maliciosamente

- Entonces, Emmett. Podemos llamarte así?

- Claro enana – sonrió divertido, la pelinegra hizo una mueca, pero sonrió al final

- Nos llevaremos bien, oso – rio y él la siguió

- Vamos afuera – le indico con la cabeza, los chicos salieron siguiéndolos y se encontraron con un monstruo, era un jeep enorme de color rojo. Echo unos bolsos y cosas necesarias en la parte de atrás, y se giro apoyándose en su vehículo – Soy Emmett McCarty – levanto la mano con una sonrisa

- Jasper Withlock, y ella es mi novia Alice Brandon – le sonrió el rubio divertido

- Hey! – Levanto la mano la más pequeña - Ella es mi amiga Bella Swan, en realidad se llama Isabella, pero no le digas así, no le gusta. Y el de cabello extraño es Edward Cullen

- Hola – lo saludaron ambos, la rubia miro de mala manera a su amiga _"porque no me presento igual?"_ refunfuño

- Y tu eres? – le pregunto el grandote inclinándose hacia ella, Rosalie admiro su vehículo y le contesto

- Rosalie Hale – sin nada agregado

- Un gusto Rosalie, no te incomoda venir con dos parejas? – Jasper y Alice sonrieron, mientras Bella y Edward se sonrojaban

- No, esos dos de ahí no son novios – _"aun"_ murmuro para sus adentros sonriendo

- Ya – sonrió – bueno – comento con voz fuerte sobresaltando a todos – nos vamos?

- Claro! Nosotros te seguimos en nuestro vehículo – tomo de la mano a el cobrizo y la castaña, sabiendo que su novio la seguiría – tu vete con Rosalie! – la rubia se giro y la miro sorprendida

- ALICE!

- Wow... tu amiga sí que es rápida – rio fuertemente, ella sonrió para sus adentros

- Nos vamos? – lo miro de reojo sonriendo

- Claro – la guio hacia la puerta del copiloto, y tomando su cintura la subió hacia el asiento sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.

...

- Alice eres malvada – rio Bella en el asiento de atrás junto a Edward

- Que? Pero si se notaba a leguas que Rosie apenas lo vio, quedo babosa – rio divertida

- Pero dejarla sola con él? –rio ahora el rubio detrás del volante – no crees que fue demasiado, cariño?

- Claro que no Jazzy! – le golpeo suavemente el hombro – además, Rosalie es bastante grandecita

- Claro que si, por eso mismo no necesita tu ayuda si le gusto Emmett, Alice – le contesto el cobrizo – no se cual es esa manía tuya de armar parejas – rodo los ojos

- Bien que te ayudo con Tanya Denali – le contesto algo enfundada, arrepintiéndose de inmediato al ver a Bella tensarse _"Denali... la hermana de Kate"_ pensó Isabella, miro por la ventana distraídamente. De reojo vio que Edward hacia lo mismo con la mirada perdida.

...

- Llegamos! – grito Emmett bajándose del vehículo y corriendo hacia la puerta del copiloto para ayudar a la rubia, ella rio riendo mientras abrazaba por la cintura a Emmett

- Que rápidos – murmuro Alice

- Ustedes fueron mucho mas rápido que ellos, créeme – le dijo el cobrizo con voz burlona

- Armaremos el campamento detrás de estos árboles – apunto - hay un terreno liso, hay un pequeño lago con una cascada un poco mas allá, que podremos usar para bañarnos. Hay leña, es perfecto – todos asintieron – bajaremos las cosas y la llevaremos. Todos empezaron a llevar y armar el campamento, las carpas, el lado que ocuparían para comer, y una pequeña fogata para calentar la comida.

- Bueno, obviamente yo dormiré con mi Jazzy

- De acuerdo, solo procura no meter bulla – comento divertido Emmett

- Como decía... – miro a Emmett advirtiéndole que no la interrumpiera de nuevo – supongo que Edward y Emmett, dormirán juntos y Bella con Rosalie – todos asintieron – genial!

Cuando acomodaron los bolsos y todo, eran aproximadamente las 2 de la tarde. Y prepararon un almuerzo rápido. Después cada quien se fue a su tienda y tomaron una siesta.

**Me dejan algún review? :) ... PROXIMO CAPITULO SE VIENE REALMENTE BUENO! _**

**Gracias por los anteriores! Si nos los respondo es porque a lo único que me conecto al pc, es para subir los capítulos o a escribir rápido en los momentos que tengo libres! _ ... ASI QUE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS, Y LAS QUE DEJAN ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITAS ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Sumary:- No me puedes amar – Claro que si Isabella... Eres mi Flor de Loto, que crece en las zonas mas horribles pero aun así estas llena de pureza y belleza... eres única... así como dicen los griegos eres mi diosa que se convirtió en una hermosa flor después de tantos fracasos...

**EN ESTE CAP SE USARON DIALOGOS DE LA SERIE JAPONESA, KIMI NI TODOKE!**

**Flor de Loto**

_**CAPITULO VII**_

_- Bueno, obviamente yo dormiré con mi Jazzy_

_- De acuerdo, solo procura no meter bulla – comento divertido Emmett_

_- Como decía... – miro a Emmett advirtiéndole que no la interrumpiera de nuevo – supongo que Edward y Emmett, dormirán juntos y Bella con Rosalie – todos asintieron – genial!_

_Cuando acomodaron los bolsos y todo, eran aproximadamente las 2 de la tarde. Y prepararon un almuerzo rápido. Después cada quien se fue a su tienda y tomaron una siesta._

**CAPITULO VIII**

- Emmett! Emmett! – todos los chicos se sobresaltaron al escuchar los gritos.

- Pero que... –se pregunto Jasper mientras salía de la tienda, se revolvió el cabello, miro a sus amigos y vio que todos salían con caras adormiladas

- Quien eres tú? – pregunto Edward a un chico moreno que se encontraba al frente con una sonrisa

- Soy Jacob Black – levanto la mano, era alto no tanto como Edward, piel bronceada y pelo azabache corto, su musculatura era marcada pero se notaba que tendría a lo menos 15 o 16 años

- Tú eras el que gritaba por Emmett?

- Si – le respondió a la rubia – esta aquí verdad?

- Si, pero dice que te ignoremos – respondió Edward mientras que con su pie movía a Emmett, que se encontraba dentro de la tienda acostado. Jacob se acerco a la tienda y metiendo solo su cabeza grito

- EMMETT!

- Ya! Ya! Saldré – lo empujo – que quieres – refunfuño

- Oh, bueno en realidad los buscaba a ustedes – rio mirando a todos, el grandote suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse – el abuelo me pidió que encaminara a otro grupo de estudiantes

- Chicos, este niño que ven acá, es el nieto del viejo que vieron anteriormente, mi jefe – le revolvió el cabello

- No soy un niño idiota - refunfuño

–... Y conoce el bosque mejor que cualquier guardabosque – siguió ignorando el reclamo del moreno – porque trajiste a esos estudiantes a este lugar?

- El abuelo dijo que Garrett esta con otro grupo, así que los mando hacia acá, los otros están en lugares más experimentados, y créeme estos chicos no deberían estar acá – susurro lo ultimo

Emmett lo miro confundido, cuando empezaron a oírse voces. Todos llevaron su vista hacia los 4 chicos que venían.

- Esto es horrible!

- No te quejes, fue tu idea

- Mi idea? Tu eres la que quería venir!

- Og! Cuantos mosquitos

- Que hacen ustedes acá? – pregunto Alice con los puños cerrados

- Vaya, Brandon no sabía que el bosque era de tu propiedad y tu elegías quien entraba y quien no

- No me hagas reír Lauren

- Lauren? - pregunto Rosalie – ella es... Bella – la castaña miro hacia otro lado

- Esto... me presentan? – menciono un Emmett confundido

- Hola, soy Lauren Mallory – le beso la mejilla, logrando que Rose se cruzara de brazos – ella es Jessica Stanley – menciono a otra chica de cabello castaño claro – ella Victoria Lefevre – era de las tres la mas hermosa, con su pelo rojizo y ojos cielo - y por ultimo Michael Newton – el chico rubio

- Am, un gusto...

- El gusto es de nosotras Emmie – el hizo una mueca

- Claro, bueno... empiecen armando sus tiendas – y se giro para hablar con los chicos que se habían agrupado alrededor de la tienda de Bella

- Alguien me puede explicar qué pasa?

- Yo te lo explico – fijo entre dientes Alice – ese grupito de allá, son unos idiotas, superficiales, egocéntricos... y... y... muchas cosas más

- Que fue lo que hicieron para que las trates así cariño – Jasper la abrazo para que se tranquilizara

- Le hacían daño a Bella – hablo el cobrizo pasándole el brazo por los hombros a la castaña – pero eso no volverá a ocurrir – le dijo a ella mirándola a los ojos

- Bueno... pero vinieron a pasar un buen fin de semana, así que solo ignorémoslos

- Oh! – hablo Emmett – pueden ignorar al rubito – Jasper sonrió – y empezar a enseñarles todo esto sobre el estar al aire libre – comento divertido, todos miraron la escena delante de sus ojos, los chicos tenían todas las tiendas aun en el suelo tratando de armarlas, y el moreno riendo mientras negaba

- Entonces tú eres Bella Swan

- Si, perdón nos conocemos? – pregunto incomoda, el moreno no dejaba de mirarla

- No, ósea... Si, pero... – se rasco la cabeza – nuestros padres son buenos amigos, y el siempre habla de ti

- Oh, ya veo... eres hijo de Billy Black

- Sabes de mi?

- Mi padre comenta de tu padre y su pesca siempre – rio – y una vez te menciono

- Ya – no dejaba de mirarla, el moreno la había encontrado increíblemente atractiva, y tierna – eres novia del chico de pelo raro? – pregunto

- Q-q-que! No, no, no somos novios – comento avergonzada y Jacob sonrió

- Ya veo – sonrió

- Eddie! – ambos se giraron y miraron a Lauren que corría hacia el cobrizo, que en ese mismo instante tenia la mirada fija en ellos dos

- Que pasa? – pregunto de manera fría, pero sin dejar de ser cortes

- Podrías ayudarme? Aun no puedo armar mi tienda

- Me ofrecí como ayudante y me dijiste que no – se metió en la conversación el moreno

- No lo hiciste

- SI lo hice

- Basta, te ayudare – refunfuño Edward _"cualquier cosa por dejar de ver a este crio"_ pensó mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Black, pero este ni se inmuto solo tenía ojos para su castaña

- Hay que hacer algo – refunfuño Alice – esos dos los tienen separados

- Amor de que hablas? – rio quedito el rubio

- Jasper! Mira... la tonta de Mallory tiene entretenido a el idiota de Edward, aunque él no quita la mirada de Bella – sonrió – y este crio no deja a Bella en ningún momento

Ya había anochecido y todos estaban alrededor de una fogata que había preparado Jacob con la ayuda de Bella. La castaña se había asombrado, el chico la incomodaba a veces pero la hacia reír demasiado, era divertido y gracioso. Hasta el momento solo había compartido con él, Alice paso toda la tarde junto a Jasper, pero ella no la culpaba, no se veían desde el fin de semana pasado. Rosalie llamaba la atención de Emmett a cada segundo, y la otra pelirroja hacia lo mismo, y Edward... el había estado conversando con Jessica y Lauren, aunque se notaba en su cara que no la estaba pasando muy bien. No entendía porque seguía hablando con ellas.

- Entonces Belly Bells – ella rio al escuchar a Jacob llamarla – me acompañas? Iré a buscar más leña – ella asintió, se levanto del tronco del cual estaban sentada y paso por al lado de Edward... pero justo al levantar el pie para pasar por encima de la madera. Se tropezó, el cobrizo abrió los ojos sorprendido y trato de ayudarla, pero ya era tarde. Jacob se había puesto enfrente, y la castaña quedo con el rostro escondido en el pecho del moreno.

- Estas bien? – Pregunto Black, ella asintió sorprendida – me diste un susto de muerte – Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando y Bella se avergonzó. _"Dios que torpe"_ pensó

Edward se miro la mano extendida lista para ayudarla, miro la escena y la bajo lentamente.

- Bella que tonta – rio Lauren tratando de sonar algo amable.

- Lo siento – murmuro

- No tienes porque disculparte – afirmo Jake, mirando de mala forma a la rubia – vamos – tomo su mano y la alejo de allí, dejando a todos aun mas sorprendidos

- Vaya, esos dos se entendieron perfectamente – comento Jessica

- De verdad estas bien?

- Ya te dije que si – le respondió ya cansada, era como la quinta vez que le preguntaba

Tenían ya varias ramas para poder mantener el fuego prendido en toda la noche, así que se sentaron en una roca y suspiraron.

- Entonces, el chico de allá no te gusta? – y empezaba de nuevo, esos momentos era los que Bella no soportaba, cuando le hacia preguntas sobre Edward

- Yo...

- A él parece gustarle la chica rubia – comento con su que

- Tú crees? – lo miro Isabella

- Si, se nota... no lo vez? – se giro hacia ella, Bella lo miro asustada y el sonrió – porque te asustas?

- Yo... n-n-no estoy asustada – él se acerco mas y ella se levanto – Bella – la llamo riendo – cálmate no intento nada contigo, creo que te equivocas – le sonrió

- Q-que?

- Tengo novia – sonrió – es verdad, te encuentro sumamente atractiva y tierna, y llamas la atención, tú tienes algo... pero creo que solo podemos ser amigos – comento con voz lastimosa – por mucho que me ames, no puedo amarte, mi corazón pertenece a Vanessa – Bella lo miraba sorprendida y el rio aun más fuerte – Cálmate mujer, solo quiero ser tu amigo – sonrió – Charlie comenta cosas muy buenas de ti, además... no me gustan las viejas – comento divertido

- Vaya... – rio ahora más tranquila – también quiero ser tu amiga Jake, si es que no te incomoda ser amigo de una vieja - rieron

- Creo que ya tardaron bastante – comento un poco preocupada la pelinegra

- Tranquila enana, Jacob conoce perfectamente la zona

- Pero Emmett, y si les paso algo... o...

- Yo iré a buscarlos – se levanto Edward y sin esperar respuesta salió hacia el bosque

– Voy contigo! – grito Lauren mientras corría siguiéndolo. El cobrizo solo la ignoro y empezó a buscar con la linterna a esos dos

- Quizás están... ocupados – menciono picara

- Me vas a ayudar a buscar, o te dedicaras a molestar a Bella? – pregunto ya cabreado

- Claro busquemos – le respondió sin querer hacerlo enojar

- Ahí están! – Edward se giro y los alumbro con la linterna, Bella reía con las mejillas sonrojadas y Jacob sonreía mientras la veía.

- Vez, te lo dije... pero hay que apoyar a Swan, de seguro es su primer novio – rio. Edward solo apretó fuertemente los puños, tratando de tranquilizarse, pero ver el brillo en los ojos de su castaña lo hizo estallar, caminando rápidamente tomo la mano de Bella y se la llevo a paso apurado

- Edward? – pregunto pero el solo caminaba ignorándola

- Edward! – escucho el grito de la rubia

- Porque? Porque? – no dejaba de preguntarse Mallory, Jacob solo la miraba entre asustado y con lastima – porque ella?

- Esto... yo volveré al campamento, si no quieres perderte es mejor que me sigas – y empezó a caminar, ella rápidamente fue detrás de el

Edward seguía caminando a paso apurado, buscando caminos donde no hubieran muchos obstáculos, sin soltar la mano de Bella. Ella solo veía la espalda y el pelo del cobrizo mecerse con el viento, ya más tranquila y disfrutando la sensación de su mano junto a la de él.

Hasta que llegaron a un prado, era hermoso, estaba lleno de flores silvestres y la luz de la luna lo iluminaba creando una postal maravillosa. El se detuvo por un momento para admirar el lugar, pero después a paso más apurado la llevo hasta el centro.

Respiraban entrecortado, cuando ya se relajaron. Él soltó su mano y camino hacia adelante, aun dándole la espalda. Ella se sorprendió cuando dejo de sentir aquella sensación de sus manos entrelazadas, y lo miro. El lentamente se giro, su pelo ocultaba sus ojos y después la miro. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, ahí... en ese lugar, y bajo la luz de la luna. Edward parecía un ángel

- Lo siento – murmuro – no pude contenerme – ella bajo la mirada sorprendida – hay algo que quiero saber que me ha estado inquietando - ella se llevo la mano al pecho _"mi cuerpo... esta temblando"_ pensó mientras sentía que los latidos de su corazón aumentaban – Isabella... – ella se sobresalto y lo miro – tu... a ti... tu quieres a Jacob? – pregunto. Y el latido fue más fuerte _"Jacob?"_ se pregunto... pero ella por un lapsus de tiempo, olvido quien era ese tal Jacob, solo en su mente vagaba la imagen de Edward... sus latidos volvieron a aumentar, y la mano que se encontraba en su pecho se aferro a su chaqueta.

"_Gustar"- _latido - _"Querer"_ – latido – _"Amar"_ – latido – y sus ojos le escocían... "_Me gusta Edward_" pensó mientras una pequeña lagrima caía y ella inmediatamente bajo la mirada _"Quiero a Edward_" llevo su otra mano a su corazón "_Amo a Edward Cullen"_ sonrió para si misma.

- Bella... – la volvió a llamar, y ella recordó su pregunta, quitándose la lagrima, disimulando correrse el pelo de la cara lo miro

- M-mis sentimientos hacia Jacob, no son de amor – Edward levanto la mirada completamente. "_Aunque me ayudo, aunque me hace reír... no es ese sentimiento_" pensó – no es amor- volvió a repartir – ni tampoco me gusta, ósea si... – el la miro dolido – pero como amigo! – se apresuro a añadir – nada mas – movió la cabeza

- No te gusta ni siquiera un poco? – ella afirmo con la cabeza – segura? – ella volvió a asentir – yo... puedo creer eso? – ella volvió a asentir más firmemente, y como si le hubieran sacado un gran peso, Edward dio un gran suspiro de alivio, y se sentó entre medio de las flores y oculto su rostro en sus rodillas – ya veo – susurro

- Mm? – confundida ella se arrodillo ante el

- Lo siento – levanto la mirada pero apoyando su mentón en sus brazos que se encontraban cruzados en sus rodillas – yo... - pero se quedo en silencio cuando vio el rostro de la castaña en frente de él

"_Así que... así se siente estar enamorada"_ sonrió Bella, dejando maravillado al cobrizo _"estos sentimientos, esto que siento cuando estoy enfrente de Edward, es amor"_

- Tú qué? – le pregunto la castaña sonriendo

- Eh? – pregunto aturdido

- Dijiste.. "yo..." pero no terminaste la oración – se sentó a su lado

- Yo... – el bajo nuevamente la mirada – a pesar que te dije que te ayudaría en todo y que te protegería... al parecer no podre – le dijo recordando lo anterior en el campamento

- Eh?

- Puede que ahora haya momentos en los que no te pueda ayudar, cuando ese momento llegue... lo siento

- Edward?

- Yo no soy la persona que crees... – se sentó mirándola de frente – soy consentido... hago lo que quiero...

- No me importa – le interrumpió sorprendiéndolo – no importa que hagas lo que quieras, no importa que seas consentido – le sonrió – está bien, tampoco es necesario que estés siempre protegiéndome, no siempre vas a poder estar ahí

- Pero...

- Descuida – rio ella, dando por zanjado el tema, mientras observaba mejor el prado – es hermoso

- SI que lo es – sonrió el mirándola, y como si nada hubiera pasado, se acostó recargando su cabeza en el regazo de la castaña – aa! me encanta estar así – susurro. Y ella se sonrojo, pero sonriendo, le acaricio el cabello

- A mi también - él la miro y lentamente se levanto apoyándose con su mano, mientras que con la otra acariciaba la mejilla de la castaña

- Te ves hermosa a la luz de la luna – ella se sonrojo y el sintió la calidez de su mejilla en su palma – amo cuando te ruborizas

- Edward... – susurro sin saber que hacer

- Quiero volver a hacerlo – musito el

- El que? – pregunto hipnotizada por sus ojos

- Volver a besarte – susurro – volver a sentir tus labios – comento acercándose mas a ella, la castaña cerró los ojos disfrutando su cercanía y con un valor que solo el amor le podía brindar le susurro

- Hazlo – y sintió los labios de él, esta vez no fue solo un roce, fue un beso tierno, pausado, ambos movían sus labios sincronizados, ella llevo sus manos al pelo, y el cobrizo sentó a la castaña en su regazo. Ella sonrió contra los labios de su amado, y siguió besándolo

- Bella – susurraba su nombre entre besos – Tengo que decírtelo – ella se separo sin quitar sus manos del pelo de él

- Que cosa?

- Te quiero – le dijo rápidamente, dejándola sorprendida – te quiero – le repitió suavemente

- Edward...

- Creo que te he querido desde el momento en que te vi, yo... – pero los labios de su pequeña lo interrumpieron, el llevo su mano nuevamente a su mejilla, pero se congelo al sentir las lagrimas – Bella?

- Yo también te quiero – le confesó ocultando su rostro en el cuello de él

- Que?

- Te quiero – le devolvió

- Cariño, no te escucho – comento divertido

- Te quiero Edward Cullen – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, el sonrió y la volvió a besar

**AAAW! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo. Me dejan algún review? :) ... **

**Gracias por los anteriores! Si nos los respondo es porque a lo único que me conecto al pc, es para subir los capítulos o a escribir rápido en los momentos que tengo libres! _ ... ASI QUE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS, Y LAS QUE DEJAN ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITAS ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Sumary:- No me puedes amar – Claro que si Isabella... Eres mi Flor de Loto, que crece en las zonas mas horribles pero aun así estas llena de pureza y belleza... eres única... así como dicen los griegos eres mi diosa que se convirtió en una hermosa flor después de tantos fracasos...

**Flor de Loto**

_**CAPITULO VIII**_

_- Creo que te he querido desde el momento en que te vi, yo... – pero los labios de su pequeña lo interrumpieron, el llevo su mano nuevamente a su mejilla, pero se congelo al sentir las lagrimas – Bella?_

_- Yo también te quiero – le confesó ocultando su rostro en el cuello de él_

_- Que?_

_- Te quiero – le devolvió_

_- Cariño, no te escucho – comento divertido_

_- Te quiero Edward Cullen – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, el sonrió y la volvió a besar_

**CAPITULO IX**

- Como pudiste dejar que se fueran solos! – le recrimino Emmett al moreno

- Lo siento, realmente quede sorprendido cuando el chico de pelo raro...

- Edward –le interrumpió Alice, defendiendo a su amigo

- Como sea, cuando el tomo a Isabella de la mano llevándosela, no alcance a reaccionar. Am... Eso fue como hace dos horas – comento nervioso

- DOS HORAS? – gritaron todos – te demoraste dos horas en llegar aquí? – le reprocho Emmett

- Fue culpa de la señorita "Estoy cansada, paremos un momento" dios ni siquiera fueron 3 kilómetros – miro a Lauren

- Y ahora que haremos? Ninguno de los dos conoce bien este bosque – la voz angustiada de Rose, puso aun más nerviosa a Alice

- Dios! Emmett, tenemos que ir buscarlos!

- Ustedes chicas, se quedaran aquí, yo iré con los chicos

- Pero...

- Ningún pero Rose, si ellos vuelven se preocuparan si no encuentran a nadie – le interrumpió Emmett, todos se sorprendieron al verlo tan serio, pero era de esperarse, el estaba a cargo de ese grupo de chicos.

- Esta bien

- Yo me quedare con ellas – todos se giraron hacia el rubio que no se veía preocupado

- Newton eres un...

- Calma amor, nadie lo obliga a ir – la tranquilizo Jasper

- Bien, entonces... Jasper tu iras con Jacob, yo iré solo... – ellos asintieron – preparemos las mochilas – llevaban agua, comida y unas mantas por el frio, ya había anochecido, eran casi las 12 de la noche.

- Cuídate amor, y encuéntralos – Alice abrazo a Jasper

- Amor, tranquila, iré con Jacob. El conoce la zona – ella asintió y beso suavemente los labios del rubio

.-.

- Tienes frio – le dijo al sentirla temblando en sus brazos. El estaba recostado en un árbol con ella entre sus piernas, la espalda de la castaña apoyada en el pecho del cobrizo

-Un poco – murmuro

- Deberíamos volver – él la separo y se saco su chaqueta – ten

- No, yo tengo uno, tu solo estas con esa camiseta

- Descuida, póntelo – ella a regañadientes se la puso – vamos

Pero al pararse en medio del prado, se dio cuenta que no tenía idea por donde volver

- Edward? –

- Esto... por donde llegamos? – pregunto nervioso, Isabella se dio cuenta y empezó a entrar en pánico

- No sabes? Tu nos trajiste acá, no sabes por dónde llegamos?

- No – comento avergonzado y asustado – yo... nos pusimos a conversar y ahora no recuerdo, se ven todos los lugares iguales – empezó a observar bien, para recordar al menos algo

- Que hacemos? – la castaña se abrazo a el

- Tranquila amor, de seguro la protectora Alice ya mando a alguien – ella asintió

- Y si mejor empezamos a caminar?

- No, no creo que sea la mejor idea, nos podemos alejar más. – el cobrizo miro el cielo y empezó a preocuparse, la hermosa luna que se veía hace horas, ahora estaba tapada por unas nubes negras y escalofriantes _"por favor que no llueva_" rogo

- Entonces nos vamos a sentar donde estábamos antes? – el miro a su pequeña, se veía tan indefensa en su gran chaqueta, el sonrió y le puso el gorro

- Claro amor, solo mantén la calma, si? Pronto volveremos con los demás – ella asintió mientras caminaban abrazados hasta el gran árbol.

.-.

- Creo que va a llover – murmuro Jacob mirando el cielo

- Espero que no, o que no llueva hasta que encontremos a esos dos, ese imbécil de Edward me va a escuchar, como se le ocurre salir corriendo hacia el bosque sin conocerlo – iba echando humos Emmett

- Bien, aquí es. En este lugar nos separamos, Edward corrió hacia el norte.

- Caminemos unos metros juntos, y de ahí nos separamos – ellos asintieron – ten, para avisar si alguno lo encontró – el moreno tomo la radio y asintió

Estaban por separarse cuando empezaron a caer unas pequeñas finas gotas

- Demonios! Jacob...

- Tardara al menos 20 minutos en caer la verdadera lluvia, deprisa – los tres asintieron y Emmett se fue hacia el noroeste mientras que Jasper con Jacob hacia el noreste.

.-.

- Mierda – murmuro Edward al ver como finas gotas caían, por suerte estaban bajo un árbol por lo que aun no llegaba la humedad hacia ellos, abrazo mas fuerte a su pequeña que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos – Rápido – volvió a murmurar.

.-.

- Dios empezó a llover! – comento angustiada Alice

- Tranquila amiga, ellos los encontraran

- Que pasa si no es así?

- Es todo culpa de esa estúpida – refunfuño Lauren

- Cállate imbécil! – Rose detuvo a Alice

- Alice detente, también quiero golpearla pero tranquilicémonos – la pelinegra asintió

- Bien, yo voy a la tienda – comento Newton y se adentro a dormir

- Es un bastardo!

- Nosotras deberíamos entrar también Lauren, no quiero mojar mi cabello – ambas se dirigieron a la suya

- No puedo creerlo – murmuro la rubia

- Yo si, no esperaría mas de ellos – Ambas también se adentraron a su tienda solo para protegerse de la lluvia, pero estaban sentadas en la entrada, atentas si aparecían.

.-.

- Mierda! Esta cada vez más fuerte – comento Jasper

- Tenemos que encontrarlos rápido, esperemos que no se hayan ido tan al norte, hay un rio cerca y siempre se desborda

- No pensemos negativo hombre – le recrimino el rubio

- Tienes razón

.-.

- Ed-edward? – la castaña, ya había empezado a notar un poco el aire húmedo en su rostro logrando que despertara. El tenia apretada su mandíbula para evitar tiritar, tenía demasiado frio, pero eso haría que Bella le entregara su chaqueta, así que la miro tratando de sonreír – estas bien? – el asintió – cuantas horas habrán pasado? – el se encogió de hombros – Porque no me hablas?

-Y-y-yo... – ella abrió los ojos sorprendía

- Estas tiritando – para este momento, el ya había dejado de aguantar, no tenia caso seguir haciéndolo – ten – como el había dicho, ella se estaba sacando su chaqueta

- N-no... descu-cuida – "_porque tenía que llover justo ahora?"_ maldijo al clima

- Claro que no, tienes los labios casi morados! – murmuro asustada

- Bella... t-te dije que no – le dijo, tomándole el brazo para que se detuviera. Ella solo lo miro a los ojos, y lo abrazo fuertemente, mientras frotaba sus brazos para darle algo de calor

- Porque demoran tanto - susurro

.-.

Edward! Bella! – empezó a gritar Emmett – CHICOS! EDWARD! - pero no había respuesta – mierda... – se fue hacia abajo de un árbol y saco la radio - Jacob... Jacob me escuchas?

_- Emmett? Los encontraste?_

- No, estoy seguro que no se fueron por acá, hay demasiados obstáculos, la última tormenta dejo ramas y algunos árboles botados, es imposible que hayan seguido por aquí

- _Esta bien, nosotros seguiremos buscando_

- Yo iré caminando hacia allá, haber si los encuentro por hay

_- De acuerdo _– y cortaron la comunicación

.-.

- EDWRAD! BELLA! – la castaña se giro y corriendo hacia ellos, venían Jasper y Jacob

- J-Jasper! Jacob! – ya ambos estaban empapados, Bella se había casi tumbado encima de Edward para que no le llegara la lluvia

- Gracias a dios – Jacob abrazo a Bella, después Jasper. Cuando se giraron hacia Edward lo vieron recostado en el árbol, respirando agitadamente, tiritando y con los labios morados – Jasper!

- Si – el chico empezó a sacar las mantas

- BELLA! JAKE! – todos se giraron y ahora se sumaba Emmett – estas bien? – la castaña asintió – bien... – se giro hacia Edward – traten de secarlo y lo suben a mi espalda – los otros dos asintieron, le sacaron la pollera y lo trataron de secar, luego lo subieron en la espalda de Emmett, y encima de él unas dos mantas para mantenerlo en calor – vamos

.-.

- BELLA! –Alice salió rápidamente de la tienda seguida por Rosalie – oh Dios mío, estas bien? Les paso algo?

- No, estamos bien – Rosalie rápidamente la llevo a la tienda

- Quítate inmediatamente la ropa – la castaña obedecio y Rose, con una toalla, empezo a secarle e pelo – Alice saca algo seco – la pelinegra asintio

- Edward, ve a ver a Edward

- El va a estar bien, esta con Emmett – la castaña no muy confiada asintió

- Tengo un poco de agua caliente en el termo, iré a prepararles algo – dijo la pelinegra, saliendo de la tienda

.-.

- Como esta?

- Por ahora, solo tenemos que hacer que entre en calor, al menos no tiene hipotermia

- Como sabes eso?

- Le tome la temperatura Alice – ella miro a su amigo, estaba recostado en su tienda, con miles de mantas encima, solo podía verle los ojos – tranquila, con la manta térmica entrara en calor rápidamente, solo necesita descansar un poco. Bella, está bien? –le pregunto a Rose cuando entro a la tienda

- Si, ahora mismo está durmiendo, no paso a mayores. Edward le entrego su chaqueta, así que no sufrió mucho por el frio. – el asintió.

Alice preparo un poco de té, y les dio de tomar a ambos. Aunque Edward ni siquiera abrió los ojos, lo hicieron tomar un poco

.-.

- Ya estoy mejor, puedo ir a verlo? – pregunto cuándo dejo de estornudar

- De acuerdo Bella, pero abrígate bien. Aunque dejo de llover, aun hace frio – la castaña asintió y salió. Deberían ser como las 6 o 7 de la mañana

Gracias a que Emmett siempre tenía una tienda, él y Rose durmieron en ella, aunque solo fueron por dos horas, ya que estaban demasiado preocupados por sus amigos.

Bella se dirigió hacia la tienda donde estaba Edward y se encontró con Emmett saliendo

- Esta despierto – ella asintió y entro

- Hey – le sonrió. El cobrizo ahora se encontraba sentado, solo con dos mantas.

- Hey – la saludo con voz ronca, después tosió un poco

- Lo siento – se sentó a su lado

- De que hablas?

- Por mi culpa estas así, te dije que no era necesario que me pasaras tu...

- Cariño – le interrumpió, y bella se sonrojo al escuchar el apelativo – es mi culpa, yo fui el irresponsable al llevarte lejos, sin siquiera saber adónde iba – Edward recordó el sermón que le había dado Emmett "- ERES ESTUPIDO O QUE? COMO SE TE OCURRE ARRIESGAR TU VIDA Y LA DE BELLA!" y muchas cosas más. Logrando estremecerlo, perder a Bella... "_Mierda, fui un imbécil"_

- Aun tienes frio? – la voz de Bella, lo trajo de vuelta

- No, estoy bien ahora, solo queda la tos y un poco de fiebre, nada que unos medicamentos no puedan arreglar – le sonrió, abrió las mantas y palmo su lado – recuéstate conmigo – la castaña se sonrojo mas aun, pero sonriendo y tímida, se recostó a su lado, Edward le paso el brazo por debajo y la atrajo a su pecho – esta es la mejor medicina – susurro, ella suspirando beso su mejilla.

- Me diste un susto de muerte, cuando ya no me contestabas mis preguntas y te vi con los ojos cerrados – susurro

- Lo siento amor – ella sonrió – perdón por hacerte pasar un mal rato, además arruine el fin de semana de todos

- Fue culpa del clima no tuya

- Igual, me siento culpable

- Yo no, siento que te hayas enfermado y pasado mala noche, pero... – se sonrojo – si no me hubieras secuestrado – menciono divertida – ahora no podría decirte esto... – aun con timidez, se apoyo en su codo, dejando su rostro encima de Edward, logrando que su cabello castaño cayera en cortina por un lado, el cobrizo puso un mechón de pelo tras su oreja y sonrió

- Que no podrías decirme? – le susurro

- Te quiero – le contesto ella de la misma manera, mientras que lo miraba a los ojos.

- Yo también te quiero – y la beso suavemente

- Que es esto? – Bella se separo rápidamente de Edward, logrando que el gimiera y mirara hacia el que los había interrumpido

- Alice!

- Quien de ustedes me va a explicar que pasa aquí?

- Explicarte qué? – "_Oh genial"_ pensó Edward. Se habían sumado Rosalie y Emmett

- Bella y Edward se estaban besando – le explico la pelinegra

- Oh! En serio? – pregunto la rubia

- Si – le contesto Alice

- Era un beso... beso? O un beso así roce...

- Bueno, no lo pude ver bien. Bella estaba encima de Edward

- VAYA! Si estaba encima es que era un BESOTE! – rio Emmett

- Quien estaba encima de quien?

- Oh, Jasper, Bella estaba comiéndose a Edward

- SE LO ESTABA COMIENDO!

- QUE! – se acerco Lauren – estaban teniendo sexo!

- La santa Bella? – pregunto un asombrado Newton

- Bella santa? Bueno, eso quedo en el pasado – rio Jessica

- Bueno, tiene 17 años, y esta de novia con Edward, que tiene que tengan sexo? Yo tengo 16 y ya tuve con mi novia – dijo Jacob

Edward estaba rojo de la furia, mientras Isabella estaba en las mismas condiciones pero de vergüenza. Estaban todos amontonados en la entrada de la tienda, hablando de ellos como si no estuvieran allí.

- BASTA! – grito – TODOS LARGO!

- Oh, creo que nos equivocamos, no estaban teniendo sexo, si fuera así... Eddie no estaría de ese humor – eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Edward rápidamente se levanto, logrando que se mareara un poco, pero igual llego hasta la entrada de la tienda y la cerro

- OYE! ABRE! TENEMOS QUE HABLAR

- OLVIDALO ALICE! – le contesto

- EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN PLATT!

- MARY ALICE BRANDON VETE! – empezaron a escucharse murmullos y después todo quedo en silencio. El suspiro y se sentó ya más relajado – Bella... – menciono preocupado, ella estaba en un rincón con el rostro escondido entre sus rodillas – amor lo siento yo...

- Es verdad lo que dijo Jacob? – pregunto en un susurro

- Que? – pregunto sorprendido y sonrojado

- Tu... tu y yo... somos novios? – el sonrió y avergonzado se puso enfrente de ella

- Mírame – le pidió y ella así lo hizo – Isabella Swan... quieres ser mi novia? – ella sonrió

- Si quiero

- Entonces si, es verdad lo que dijo – y la beso sonriendo.

**Gracias por los reviews! Aqui otro capitulo mas n_n. Quizas no sea igual de tierno que los anteriores. Pero prometo que el proximo sera si, ATENCION! SE ACERCAN LOS PROBLEMAS D:!**

**REVIEWS? :B**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Sumary:- No me puedes amar – Claro que si Isabella... Eres mi Flor de Loto, que crece en las zonas mas horribles pero aun así estas llena de pureza y belleza... eres única... así como dicen los griegos eres mi diosa que se convirtió en una hermosa flor después de tantos fracasos...

_Muchas gracias a Jupy, por avisarme que habia subido el cap incorrecto :)_

**Flor de Loto**

_**CAPITULO IX**_

_- Es verdad lo que dijo Jacob? – pregunto en un susurro_

_- Que? – pregunto sorprendido y sonrojado_

_- Tu... tu y yo... somos novios? – el sonrió y avergonzado se puso enfrente de ella_

_- Mírame – le pidió y ella así lo hizo – Isabella Swan... quieres ser mi novia? – ella sonrió_

_- Si quiero_

_- Entonces si, es verdad lo que dijo – y la beso sonriendo. _

**CAPITULO X**

- Lamento arruinar el viaje

- No te preocupes Edward, podemos volver otro fin de semana – le sonrió Jasper

- Exacto – asintió Alice – ahora es importante que vayamos donde tu padre y te revise bien

- Y que te de algún antigripal – le sonrió Rosalie

- Gracias – él se giro y vio a Bella despedirse de Jacob

- Eddie, quieres que te acompañe a casa?

- No, gracias. Me novia ira conmigo – le respondió a Lauren. Ella solo lo miro en silencio y se fue al auto de Mike.

- Ug! Aun me pregunto cómo se entero de que veníamos

- Debió escuchar tu grito en la cafetería – rio el cobrizo – lista? – le pregunto a la castaña que venía hacia el

- Si – le sonrió

.-.

- Bien, yo iré a descansar un poco mañana tengo turno

- Rose, a veces creo que en ese hospital te explotan – le comento preocupada la pelinegra

- Hablare con mi padre sobre eso

- No te preocupes Edward, tengo a mi hermana Lillian aquí en Forks, y trabajar de enfermera es lo único que sé hacer.

- Algo se me ocurrirá – sonrió Alice, todos la miraron. Pero al rato se encogieron de hombros – te llevo Rose?

- No, gracias. Me iré con Emmett – les guiño el ojo

- Aaaw! Sabía que terminarían así las cosas

- Rose, ve con cuidado

- Si Bella – rio – tengan cuidado! – los chicos asintieron y se fueron en la camioneta de Alice

- Los pasaremos a dejar a tu casa Edward, es la más cerca. Para ir a la casa de Bella es todo un reto, no le queda mucha gasolina al estanque. Podrás llevarla tu?

- Claro Jasper, no hay problema

- Excelente

El viaje paso entre la tos de Edward, las preguntas de Alice y la risa de Jasper.

- Bien, adiós chicos! – los novios se despidieron de la pareja y entraron a la casa de Edward

- Hijo! – corrió Esme a saludarlo - estas bien? – le pregunto extrañada

- Solo un poco de tos – se giro y presento a Bella – Bella, ella es mi madre Esme... mamá ella es...

- Isabella – lo interrumpió abrazándola – es un gusto conocerte, Lizzie me habla todo el día de ti – rio – puedes llamarme Esme querida

- Un gusto Esme – sonrió

- Les preparare algo caliente

- Oh, no te preocupes. Tengo que volver a casa – se disculpo Bella

- Esta bien – la tranquilizo – pero la próxima te quedas a comer, promételo – rio encantada

- Claro, lo prometo

- Mamá iré a dejar a Bella, después pasare a la consulta de papá – su madre asintió

- Maneja con cuidado – beso la mejilla de su hijo – Hasta luego Bella

- Nos vemos Esme

Ambos caminaron hacia el garaje y se subieron a la moto.

- Esta bien como para manejar?

- Manejar mi moto es tan natural, que aunque estuviera agonizando podría – comento divertido

- Esta bien

.-.

- Edward no vino – comento Kate – Garrett, me lo dijo –

- Es verdad, Garrett, tu novio, va en el mismo curso que Edward, cierto? – Kate asintió – es extraño, sabes algo Bella?

- No, ayer me fue a dejar a mi casa y de ahí iba a pasar a la consulta de su padre – comento preocupada

- Llámalo – le sugerido Alice, pero Bella se ruborizo – que pasa?

- No tengo su número – comento avergonzada

- No tienes su número! Es tu novio, lo primero que debías hacer era pedir su número – le regaño la pelinegra

- Que? – pregunto sorprendida Kate – Edward esta... contigo? – pregunto sin creérselo. Alice miro de mala manera a su amiga

- Que tiene de malo?

- No, nada... es decir, creía que Edward tenia gustos... diferentes, sin ofender Bella

- Gustos diferentes? – pregunto la castaña confundida

- Kate – le advirtió Alice, pero fue ignorada

- Si, sabes... mi hermana Tanya, la ex de Edward, era rubia, tenia ojos azules, piel bronceada, mejor... mas desarrollada – comento algo incomoda al notar la incomodidad de Bella – pero... bueno, el nunca ha sido de los que se fija en el exterior de las personas – trato de arreglarlo

- Genial – murmuro Alice

- Esta bien Allie – le sonrió bella – me acompañarías en la salida a la casa de Edward?

- Claro, pero a que iras?

- Quisiera saber si se encuentra bien, a lo mejor la gripe era algo mas complicado – comento preocupada

- Lo llamaría, pero no tengo saldo en mi teléfono, lo ocupe todo anoche mandándonos mensajes con Jazz

- Descuida, solo iremos un rato – la pelinegra asintió

.-.-.

- Realmente no lo creo

- El no pude elegirla a ella

- Es imposible

- Algo debió haber echo

- Siempre supe que era algún tipo de bruja

Bella miro a su alrededor, y habían vuelto los murmullos, pero ahora eran diferentes. Confundida camino hacia su clase de Trigonometría. Justo cruzando la puerta, cayó de bruces logrando que todos en la sala rieran. Se sentó para ver que había provocado el accidente, y se encontró con el pie de Lauren.

- Oh, lo siento Swan. Realmente no te vi – sonrió divertida. La castaña la ignoro y se levanto caminando hacia su asiento – oh! Chicos... escucharon los rumores? Se dice que... la rata Swan anda con Edward Cullen! – empezaron a escucharse nuevos murmullos en la sala. "_rumores?"_ se pregunto Bella mirando a Lauren – Es tan obvio que son solo rumores – rio – quien en su sano juicio estaría con ella? – hablaba como si no estuviera allí – es aburrida, fea, sin nada llamativo en su cuerpo, una marginada – hablaba con voz seria mientras caminaba hacia ella – crees que alguien como Edward Cullen estaría contigo?

- Tu estuviste con nosotros el fin de semana - le susurro. Y otros murmullos se empezaron a escuchar

- Yo? Andar contigo? – rio mas fuerte – no seas ridícula, ni siquiera estábamos en Forks – comento nerviosa – no es así Jess? Fuimos a Seattle con Mike – los dos nombrados asintieron dándole la razón – quizás lo soñaste

- Claro que no

- Swan... en serio, esto no es bueno. No es normal que te imagines cosas, como que eres la novia de Cullen, un chico como el no estaría contigo

- Lauren – se escucho un murmuro, todos se giraron y se encontraron con Angela, una chica de cabello castaño muy parecido al de Bella, ojos cafés oscuros cubiertos con unos finos lentes. Era presidente del centro estudiantil. Por lo que era admirada por todos – no seas así

- No te metas Webber

- Me meto, porque ya basta con esta estupidez, no dije nada al comienzo porque pensé que solo era algo infantil de tu parte, pero te estás pasando – camino y se sentó al lado de Bella. Ella se sorprendió, había hablado con Angela dentro y fuera del horario de clase, ya que su padre también era policía y en las cenas de trabajo se encontraba y conversaban de cosas triviales, se podría decir que eran conocidas, pero no tanto como para que la defendiera

- Metete en tus asuntos – la amenazo la rubia

- Ya basta – le susurro

- Vez lo que estas haciendo Swan? Estas logrando que todos los que están a tu alrededor sean unos marginados como tú, sabias que a Brandon casi la echan del club de natación por tu culpa? – la castaña la miro sorprendida – como sabrás, la hermana de Jessica va ahí y nos conto. Le quemaron su equipo y botaron las cosas de su casillero – la castaña empezó a negar – también a Kate, su novio Garrett le pregunto si era realmente amiga tuya, el es del equipo de futbol, por lo que no quiere quedar mal entre los populares. Ella le dijo que solo te conocía y el casi termina su relación con ella – Bella solo escuchaba en silencio – y ahora con Angela, estás haciendo que te defienda...

- Ya basta Lauren! – le grito Angela, justo en ese momento entro el profesor

- No quieres ni saber que le harán o dirán de Edward – susurro mirándola con odio.

La castaña estuvo ausente toda la clase, _"será verdad?"_ se preguntaba "_no, no creo. Alice me hubiera dicho_" ya más tranquila.

- Isabella – levanto la mirada _"ya era la hora del receso_?" se preguntó sorprendida al no ver a nadie, mas que a Angela, en la sala

- Ah... si?

- Isabella, creo que es mejor que trates de evitar el enojo de Mallory – le susurro

- Como?

- Es verdad que estas con Cullen? – la castaña asintió ruborizada – bien, te creo - le sonrió – pero, en serio... no desafíes a Lauren, todos hemos visto lo que es capaz de hacer

- Gracias Angela

- Angie – le sonrió – desde hoy seremos amigas y nos sentaremos juntas, después de todo, nuestros padres son compañeros de trabajo y nos conocemos desde niñas – la castaña le sonrió con agradecimiento

- De acuerdo, solo si tu me dices Bella

- Trato – rio y salieron juntas.

Bella noto que todos miraban preocupados a Angela, por lo que las dudas que incrusto Lauren en ella empezaron a salir a flote.

- Hey amor! – angula se giro y sonrió

- Ben! – un chico parecido a Edward en porte y musculatura, pero con el cabello oscuro y ojos miel, se acerco a Angie y le dio un suave beso – como estas?

- Bien y tu?

- Bien, mira te presento a Isabella Swan, va en mi clase de trigonometría

- Hey Bella – le sonrió – Soy Ben Cheney, novio de esta preciosura – su novia solo rio golpeándole el hombro

- Hola – saludo divertida

- Amor, te veo al rato, tengo que ir a entregar unos trabajos, ultimo año... horrible -se quejo

- De acuerdo! – se despidieron con otro pequeño beso – el idiota es mi novio hace 2 años – comento sonriendo – es compañero de Edward, y creo que uno de los pocos... amigos que tiene – comento incomoda

- Me agrada – le dijo

- Es genial

Se acercaron a la cafetería y de lejos vieron a Alice saludando con la mano, se acercaron hacia su mesa.

- Angie! – le saludo Alice – como estas?

- Bien Alice, y tu?

-Se conocen? - pregunto confundida

- Si, tenemos Historia juntas, se sienta conmigo – le respondió Alice – estoy bien Angie

- Y Kate?

- Oh, ella creo que esta con su novio, no te preocupes Bella – respondió un poco incomoda

- Alice... quiero preguntarte algo. Es verdad que...

- Oh! Alice hiciste el trabajo? – le interrumpió Angie. Brandon la miro un rato confundida y después abriendo los ojos miro a Bella nerviosa

- Yo... no, lo hiciste tu? – la castaña negó – Angela! Tu siempre haces los trabajos a tiempo, y de que se trataba?... – empezaron a conversar sobre el supuesto proyecto que tenían, Isabella solo se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a comer.

.-.-.

- Las veo mañana chicas! – se despidió Angela mientras subía al vehículo de su novio

- Adiós! – Respondieron ambas – quieres ir a ver Lizzie?

- Allie, que no íbamos a ir a ver a Edward?

- Oh cierto – rio – vamos – se subieron al coche, Bella quería preguntarle sobre lo que le dijo Lauren, pero prefiero dejarlo para después, cuando estuvieran más tranquilas y sin Alice al volante.

- Te importa si te dejo por un momento? Y vuelvo en 1 hora más o menos, necesito ir a ver a mamá, volvió antes y quiero saber cómo esta – la castaña asintió – me llamas avisándome si quieres que vengas antes... o después- rio coqueta

- Alice – pero la pelinegra ya había arrancado.

Isabella se acerco a la puerta y golpeo.

- Bella, que gusto verte de nuevo – la abrazo Esme – pasa

- Hola Esme, gracias – Isabella paso y fue conducida a la sala, donde se llevo una gran sorpresa

[lo iba a dejar hasta aqui, pero mejor sigo]

- Oh Dios mío!

- Bella!

- Lizzie! – corrió hacia la pequeña sentada en el sillón con una manta en sus pies – como estas? Cuando te dieron de alta?

- Bien y hoy en la mañana – le sonrió – papá dijo que podía seguir el tratamiento en casa, además son solo ejercicios

- Eso es genial! – Esme volvió y le entrego un vaso de jugo a cada una

- Bella, si buscas a Edward... él está ocupado en estos momentos – comento incomoda

- Oh, pero... el está bien?

- Solo con un poco de fiebre, Carlisle por precaución le dijo que descansara por hoy – "_oh, debe estar durmiendo" _pensó

- De acuerdo, le molesta que me quede un rato con Lizzie?

- Claro que no cielo, quédate todo el tiempo que quieras – Elizabeth aplaudió encantada

- Genial Bella, te mostrare los dibujos que he hecho

Estuvieron un buen rato hablando sobre los dibujos y sobre los chicos que ella había conocido en el hospital. Hasta que le llego un mensaje de Alice diciéndole que en 20 minutos estaba en la casa de Edward para llevarla a la suya.

Habían pasado diez, cuando escucho risas en el piso de arriba

- Um... ese es Edward? – Lizzie estaba concentrada haciendo un "retrato" de bella

- Si, Bella no te muevas – le regaño

- Lo siento – volvieron a escucharse risas – pensé que estaría durmiendo - murmuro

- Porque pensaste eso? – rio la pequeña – mamá dijo que estaba ocupado... el está con su novia – Bella miro a la pequeña, que solo miraba el dibujo. "_su... su novia?"_

- S-su n-novia?

- Bella no te puedo dibujar así – rio divertida al ver los ojos abiertos de par en par de la castaña – si, su novia... Tanya

Y el mundo se le vino a sus pies. "_Tanya..."_ las risas empezaron a escucharse más fuertes, y con miedo se giro a ver las escaleras, y los vio. Primero vio a Edward que venía sonriendo y con las mejillas sonrojadas, llego al último escalón y estiro la mano para ayudar a bajar a alguien. Y ese alguien, produjo que el mundo se Bella se volteara. La chica era hermosa... "_ahora entiendo lo que quiso decir Kate_" Tanya tenía el pelo de color rubio rojizo, con pequeñas ondas, su piel era de color melocotón, sus ojos azules cielo, sus labios pintados de un fuerte rosa y sus mejillas también. Bajaba vestida con un vestido gris de mangas largas, unas botas negras acompañado de un pequeño bolso negro y blanco [imagen en mi perfil]

- Eddie – le llamo y rieron juntos ella, apoyo las manos en el hombro del cobrizo y bajo de un pequeño saltito.

Bella se levanto rápidamente cuando vio que se quedaron mirando a los ojos

- Bella? – pregunto Lizzie, haciendo que Edward girara rápidamente su cabeza, al escuchar el nombre. Por una milésima de segundos sus ojos se encontraron, antes de que la castaña caminara rápidamente hacia la puerta

- Bella! – ella la abrió de un tirón y bajo corriendo. Y siguió así por todo el camino de regreso – Isabella! – escuchaba la voz de Edward, pero ella corría y corría con todas sus fuerzas_ "tenían razón" _pensaba con lagrimas en sus ojos _"Kate... todos tenían razón_" cuando deslumbro el porche amarillo de Alice, le hizo seña, la pelinegra freno.

- Bella? Bella que pasa? – se bajo del auto, la castaña corrió al asiento del copiloto

- Alice, vamos... por favor

- Isabella! – la pelinegra se giro y vio que su amigo venia corriendo apenas – Alice! Alice! Detenla! – su amiga tenía pensado hacer eso, pero luego vio a Tanya en el volvo de Edward que conducía hacia ellos

- Tanya? – y no falto mucho para que se imaginara que había pasado – lo siento Ed! – su amigo negó con la cabeza y empezó a correr mas rápido, pero cuando llego Alice ya había arrancado.

Reviews?

**CHAN CHAN CHAN! El mundo color de rosa y tierno acabo?**

**No quiero que sean un fic demasiado largo como Personal Taste, por el drama empezo a hacer su aparicion en esta obra!**

**Que hace Tanya en Forks, como se entero Lauren. Se explicaran en el proximo Cap! n_n**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado! **


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Sumary:- No me puedes amar – Claro que si Isabella... Eres mi Flor de Loto, que crece en las zonas mas horribles pero aun así estas llena de pureza y belleza... eres única... así como dicen los griegos eres mi diosa que se convirtió en una hermosa flor después de tantos fracasos...

**Flor de Loto**

_**CAPITULO X**_

- Bella? Bella que pasa? – se bajo del auto, la castaña corrió al asiento del copiloto

- Alice, vamos... por favor

- Isabella! – la pelinegra se giro y vio que su amigo venia corriendo apenas – Alice! Alice! Detenla! – su amiga tenía pensado hacer eso, pero luego vio a Tanya en el volvo de Edward que conducía hacia ellos

- Tanya? – y no falto mucho para que se imaginara que había pasado – lo siento Ed! – su amigo negó con la cabeza y empezó a correr mas rápido, pero cuando llego Alice ya había arrancado.

**CAPITULO XI**

- Bella por favor, tranquilízate – le pidió la pelinegra – vamos, tiene que haber una explicación – le susurro mientras manejaba

Pero la castaña solo mantenía la vista fija en la ventana, mirando la cada. _"Eres una tonta_" se repetía mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos. La imagen de Edward sonriéndole a Tanya no se iba de su mente, cerró los ojos fuertemente "_Basta_" y una sensación horrible se instalo en su pecho. _"Lauren tenia razón, como alguien como él estaría conmigo, teniendo a ese tipo de chica?" _

- Alice – la llamo con la voz ronca

- Si?

- Es verdad que en el club de natación trataron de echarte? – la pelinegra apretó fuertemente el volante – detén el auto – murmuro

- Bella...

- Detenlo! – grito, _"me mintieron"._ La pelinegra se estaciono a un lado de la carretera y Isabella se bajo inmediatamente – porque no me dijiste nada!

- Déjame explicarte – se bajo

- Explicarme que!

- No queríamos decirte nada por lo mismo! Mira como estas actuando! No es culpa tuya

- No es culpa mía! Te están tratando pésimo porque estás conmigo! Y lo de Kate... lo de su novio? – la pelinegra solo hizo una mueca – por eso estaba tan rara últimamente

- Bella adónde vas? – le pregunto cuando vio a la castaña adentrarse al bosque

- Necesito pensar, te agradecería que no me siguieras

- Te vas a perder! No te basto con lo del día de campamento? – corrió a su lado deteniéndola, la castaña miro verdadera preocupación en los ojos de su amiga, y se quebró. La abrazo fuertemente mientras sollozos salían de su garganta

- Confié en el

- Ya te dije que debe haber una explicación, Edward no es de ese tipo de chico, el no jugaría con tus sentimientos

- Y si se dio cuenta de que no soy suficiente para él? Que si se dio cuenta de que aun ama a Tanya? Ni siquiera sé que paso entre ellos para que él nunca decidiera hablar de ella – ambas se sentaron en el capo del vehículo

- Te contaría, pero creo que es mejor que él lo haga, es una cosa privada, y por muy amiga que sea tuya... también soy amiga de él, y le debo lealtad – la castaña asintió – habla con el Bella

- Lo hare, pero no ahora – susurro

**[Tiempo pasado, Edward después de ir a dejar a Bella a su casa]**

- Hijo, tendrás que tomar estos medicamentos por algunas días

- De acuerdo

- Y mañana no iras a clases, te quedaras haciendo reposo _– "genial, no podre ver a Bella, en nuestro primer día de novios"_ replico

- Papá... – empezó a quejarse el cobrizo, pero su padre levanto la mano interrumpiéndolo

- Tu hermana estará mañana en casa...

- En serio? – lo interrumpió, Carlisle asintió con una sonrisa

- Si, por lo mismo, no quiero a nadie enfermo a su alrededor – su hijo asintió – bien, puedes irte a casa, te tomas el medicamento cuando llegues, te hará dormir un buen rato.

.-.-.-.

- Hijo, despierta, es hora de tu medicina – Edward se sentó, y tomo las pastillas – bajaras a desayunar, o te traigo a tu habitación?

- Descuida bajare – fue y tomo una ducha rápida. Bajo y se encontró con su hermanita

- Lizzie! – la abrazo, ella le devolvió el abrazo pero después se alejo

- Tus microbios! No quiero enfermarme y volver a ese lugar

- De acuerdo – el rio, estuvieron conversando sobre los amigos de Lizzie, cuando sonó la puerta. Su madre se ofreció a ir, y al rato volvió con angustia en su rostro.

- Edward, te buscan en la sala – él se levanto "_será Bella?" _sonrió, y fue a paso apresurado. Pero se detuvo al ver la cabellera rojiza

- Tanya? – susurro, la chica giro y engancho sus ojos celestes en los verdes

- Hey Edward – le sonrió – como estas?

- Que haces acá? – pregunto aun en su sitio

- Vaya, que agradable recibimiento - refunfuño

- No, no lo tomes a mal, solo que me sorprende verte después de tantos años

- Bueno, solo quise pasar a saludar a un viejo amigo, no puedo?

- Amigo? – pregunto aun mas sorprendido – creía que después de lo que paso, ni siquiera me tratarías como un conocido

_Flash Back_

_- Edward! Debes dejar esa hostilidad! No puedo ni siquiera salir contigo sin que mis amigas se sientan incomodas!_

_- Yo te dije que no quería salir, tu me obligaste!_

_- Porque pasas todo el día encerrado! – le grito sin aguantarse_

_- Crees que estoy de ánimos para fiestas! Mi primo falleció Tanya! MI HERMANA ESTA EN COMA! Como mierda voy a tener ánimos!_

_- Edward lo de tu primo fue hace 5 meses! Supéralo no fue tu culpa! Y tu hermana despertara_

_- Que sabes tu! eh? Vete al diablo Tanya no quiero verte!_

_- Eso lo estás diciendo ahora que estas enojado..._

_- No! No! Estoy hablando en serio! Me hostigas, no me entiendes, porque no me entiendes como Jasper?_

_- Porque no! Porque yo quiero un novio que salga conmigo y con mis amigas! Ellas se juntan con sus novios, y yo? Tengo que decirles que no puedo porque el idiota que tengo como pareja no quiere ir, eres un depresivo de mierda y egoísta!_

_- Tu eres la egoísta que solo piensas en que dirán tus amigas, VETE! No quiero volver a hablar contigo_

_- Descuida! Así será... debí dejarte hace mucho tiempo! – se fue cerrando de un portazo, Edward en el momento se sintió tranquilo "al fin paz" pensó. Pero después se arrepintió. Tanya antes de ser su novia había sido su amiga, y no merecía tratarla así. _

_Fin Flash Back_

- Bueno, creo que fui algo egoísta en ese momento, era una chica con su primer novio, además eras el más popular y quería presumirlo.

- Mmm... – musito Edward sentándose en el sillón, ella inmediatamente se sentó al lado de él. Pero el cobrizo se alejo un poco

- Y cuéntame Edward, como va la vida?

- Oh, bien... Lizzie despertó

- En serio? Eso es genial, te dije que algún día despertaría

- Mm.. – volvio a musitar algo incomodo – Tanya que haces acá? – la rubia miro hacia otro lado

- Yo... vengo a pedirte ayuda

- Ayuda? Que paso?

- Recuerdas a Demetri? – el asintió – somos novios

- Wow – rio – quien lo diría, ustedes se odiaban – rio mas fuerte

- Si – rio quedito – yestoyembarazadadeel – hablo rápidamente

- Como?

- Estoy embarazada Edward, y es de él – el chico abrió los ojos sorprendidos

- E-embarazada? Y tus padres lo saben? – ella asintió

- Eso es lo más grabe, mis padres me tenían comprometida con un tal Laurent – musito – por el bien de la familia y todo eso, pero... me enamore de Demetri y... Por eso necesito tu ayuda Edward. Sabes que si no fuera una emergencia nunca vendría – el asintió, Tanya era demasiado orgullosa para pedir ayuda – necesito dinero – musito

- Dinero? Cuanto? – pregunto temeroso

- Unos 100.000 – [_no diré moneda._.]_ – prometo devolvértelo

- Oh... bueno, creo que si puedo ayudarte. Pero para que lo quieres?

- Nos iremos a Jacksonville – musito con ambas manos en el vientre – Papá me echo de la casa

- Lo siento Tanya – murmuro – se que tus padres son demasiado conservadores – ella asintió – tienes mi apoyo, y Demetri donde esta?

- Esta en Seattle, haciendo trámites para que de la universidad lo transfiera a la de Jacksonville - menciono bostezando

- Creo que deberías descansar – rio – para una embarazada un viaje puede ser agotador – la rubia asintió – vamos, te llevare a mi habitación.

Primero fueron a saludar a Esme y Lizzie, la pequeña recordó que esa rubia era la novia de su hermano, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Estaba concentrada pintando. Esme solo los miro preocupados. Después subieron y Edward le dejo su habitación mientras él iba a jugar con Lizzie, la pequeña le había pedido que fuera su modelo. En la hora de almuerzo, bajaron todos a comer.

- Así que Tanya, que te trae por aquí – la rubia se puso nerviosa, no quería decirle a Esme realmente que había ido a pedirle dinero a su hijo

- Tanya me vino a visitar mamá, se entero que Lizzie despertó – su madre asintió no muy convencida

- Bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado el almuerzo – se levanto y recogió los platos – permiso – y se retiro – Edward no olvides tomarte tu medicina! – le grito de la cocina. Ambos subieron a la pieza del cobrizo donde estaban los medicamentos.

Estuvieron toda la tarde conversando, y riendo de las anécdotas y recuerdos que tenían cuando eran pequeños. Pero en ningún momento hablaron de su relación. Edward se sintió tranquilo, había recuperado a su amiga.

- Entonces Cullen – lo llamo – tienes novia? – el rio al ver a Tanya mover ambas cejas

- Si, desde ayer – comento orgulloso

- Ayer? – rio mas fuerte – y cómo es?

- Es hermosa, inteligente, fuerte. Tanya, ha soportado tantas cosas... – musito

- Realmente la amas – el asintió avergonzado, la rubia sonrió al verlo feliz

- Es la mejor amiga de Alice – comento divertido

-Alice! Hace tiempo no sé nada de ella

- Oh, entonces esto te sonara chistoso – se acerco a ella – recuerdas a Jasper?

- Como olvidarlo, hace unas semanas lo vi

- Bien, esos dos son novios – la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida y el rio a carcajada sobre su cama

- El tranquilo Jasper de novio con la hiperactiva Alice? – y ella lo acompaño en la risa – no puedo creerlo

- Pues créelo – hablaron sobre otros temas, Tanya le pidió que le contara sobre Bella y así lo hizo

- Bien, es mejor que me vaya, no quiero llegar tarde, además pasare a ver a Kate y a papá - el cobrizo asintió ayudándola a pararse – Edward estoy embarazada no enferma

- No quiero ser el responsable de nada

- Idiota –rio ella golpeándole el hombro

- Ouch, eso duele Denali

- Me alegra saber que ambos somos felices Eddie – le sonrió abrazándolo

- Yo también Tannie – comento divertido, ella rio y bajaron las escaleras. El cobrizo llego primero y ayudo a Tanya que venía bajando cuidadosamente las escaleras, el sonrió divertido.

- Eddie – lo llamo siguiendo con el juego de los sobrenombres, se engancho a sus hombros y bajo de un saltito. Y la miro a los ojos "_tiene un brillo en los ojos, debe ser por el embarazo_" pensó "_me pregunto como lucirán los ojos de Bella si..."_

- Bella? – la voz de su hermana llamando a su pequeña lo hizo girarse rápidamente, aunque fueron pocos segundos. La vio parada con una mirada de dolor. Y antes de decir algo ella rápidamente se encamino hacia la puerta

- Bella! – la llamo, pero ella ya iba bajando corriendo

- Edward ve! Debió malinterpretar todo – el pensando en lo que dijo Tanya, salió corriendo

- Isabella! – la llamaba, pero el estúpido dolor de su pecho no lo dejaba respirar bien, cansándolo rápidamente. Se asusto cuando vio el porche de Alice frenar al frente de la castaña

- No, no, no – murmuro y apuro el paso, vio a su amiga bajarse de su auto y hablar con Isabella, pero la castaña solo corrió y se subió al vehículo – Isabella! – le grito fuerte logrando que su garganta le doliera, la pelinegra lo miro – Alice! Alice! Detenla! – le suplico. Su amiga miro mas allá de él, musito algo y lo volvió a mirar

- Lo siento Ed! – le escucho decir, el negó con la cabeza y corrió mas fuerte. Cuando llego a su lado el auto ya iba a unos metros más adelante

- Mierda! – sintió un auto frenar y miro hacia atrás. Vio su volvo y que de él bajaba Tanya – mierda – volvió a musitar respirando de forma dificultosa

- Edward! Estas bien? – se acerco a él

- No... no, no estoy bien – se alejo de ella y subió a su auto, recargo la cabeza en el volante mientras trataba de tranquilizarse

- Respira profundamente

- Tengo que ir a buscarla – dijo cuando ya se había tranquilizado, encendiendo el motor

- No creo que sea buena idea – le aconsejo la rubia – deja que se tranquilice un poco, ahora mismo no querrá saber nada de ti – el al escuchar esas palabras soltó un gemido y se volvió a recargar en el asiento – lo siento, es mi culpa

- No, no... es mi culpa. Debí haberle hablado de ti, y contarle toda la historia antes – musito

- Es mejor que volvamos a casa y te recuestes un rato – el cobrizo asintió y volvieron a casa

-.-.-.-.-

Reviews?

**Hay esta... ven Edward no cometio ningun pecado. Pobre... todo fue un malentendido, pero... que hara Bella? El mundo color de rosa y tierno acabo?**

**No quiero que sean un fic demasiado largo como Personal Taste, por el drama empezo a hacer su aparicion en esta obra!**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado! **


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Sumary:- No me puedes amar – Claro que si Isabella... Eres mi Flor de Loto, que crece en las zonas mas horribles pero aun así estas llena de pureza y belleza... eres única... así como dicen los griegos eres mi diosa que se convirtió en una hermosa flor después de tantos fracasos...

**Flor de Loto**

_**CAPITULO XI**_

_- Edward! Estas bien? – se acerco a él_

_- No... no, no estoy bien – se alejo de ella y subió a su auto, recargo la cabeza en el volante mientras trataba de tranquilizarse_

_- Respira profundamente_

_- Tengo que ir a buscarla – dijo cuando ya se había tranquilizado, encendiendo el motor_

_- No creo que sea buena idea – le aconsejo la rubia – deja que se tranquilice un poco, ahora mismo no querrá saber nada de ti – el al escuchar esas palabras soltó un gemido y se volvió a recargar en el asiento – lo siento, es mi culpa_

_- No, no... es mi culpa. Debí haberle hablado de ti, y contarle toda la historia antes – musito_

_- Es mejor que volvamos a casa y te recuestes un rato – el cobrizo asintió y volvieron a casa_

**CAPITULO XII**

La castaña después de que Alice la llevo a su casa, se encerró en su habitación y lloro por un largo tiempo. Hasta quedarse dormida.

- Hija... Bella... Isabella – la voz de su padre la trajo de vuelta desde los brazos de Morfeo, se levanto despacio y fue hacia el baño para lavarse la cara. Se miro al espejo y vio que tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y la nariz roja. Espero algunos minutos y bajo – hija estas bien? – le pregunto su padre preocupado al verla

- Si, creo que algo me dio alergia – comento con voz ronca, Charlie la miro unos segundos en silencio y después se encogió de hombros

- De acuerdo, traje pizza - le dijo levantando la caja

- Oh, papá lo siento me quede dormida y olvide hacer la cena

- No te preocupes, ahora vamos a comer

Cuando terminaron Bella lavo los servicios y subió a su habitación a terminar algunos deberes. Pero su mente estaba en otro sitio "_Sera que he malinterpretado las cosas?"_ Pero negó _"esta todo tan claro"_

-.-

- Alice! – la pelinegra se giro a mirar a su amigo – donde esta Bella? – ella solo negó – no, qué?

- Ella no vino hoy Edward, la he llamado y no me contesta – el cobrizo suspiro pasándose las manos por el pelo

- Hey Alice!... Edward – llego Angela a su lado, saludando amablemente a la primera, pero después con tono frio al segundo.

- Angie... – susurro Alice "_ok, algo anda mal aquí"_ pensó Cullen

- Que está pasando? – pregunto mirando a ambas. Las chicas se miraron

- Hablamos a la salida – le dijo Angela con ese tono frio. Cullen mas confundido aun asintió _"solo queda una clase_" se dijo.

- Esta bien – diciendo esto se separaron. El llego a su sala y se encontró con Ben - Hey Ben

- Hey – le saludo de la misma manera que su novia

- Como estas? – trato de crear conversación

- Bien – el solo rodo los ojos, pero se aguanto en dos horas sabría porque la actitud fría de todos. Aunque los demás lo veían con una sonrisa que daba escalofríos, las chicas le coqueteaban con guiños, sonrisitas.

.-.

- OK, listo díganme. No entiendo nada – estaban en el estacionamiento, ya no había casi nadie... solo estaban Alice que se encontraba sentada dentro del asiento del copiloto con la piernas hacia afuera, Ben que estaba recargado en el capo con Angela en sus brazos.

- De verdad no has escuchado los rumores? – pregunto Alice

- Sabes que no ando pendiente de esas tonteras – le reprocho

- Pues deberías, mas si hablan de ti y de tu "novia" – le dijo Ben un poco enfadado

- Mi novia? Bella? Que dicen de ella?

- Oh, no... no hablamos de Bella... – le dijo Angela separándose de Ben – hablan de ti y de una tal Tanya – lo encaro – como le pudiste hacer eso a Bella!

- Q-que? – murmuro sorprendido

- "_Escucharon? Al final todo lo que dijo Lauren era cierto_ – hablaba con burla y rencor la castaña – _Bella nunca estuvo de novia con Edward Cullen, porque el volvió con su novia de Seattle_" te suena algún nombre?

- Lauren dijo eso? Pero si ella estaba el día del campamento – hablo confundido

- Ella le negó a todos, dijo que había ido con Jessica y Mike a Seattle, obviamente ellos la apoyaron – le comunico Angela

- N-no! No! Eso es mentira, así como los rumores, todo eso lo invento alguien! Yo no volví con Tanya. Alice debes creerme – la pelinegra solo lo miraba con lastima – Allie?

- Nunca pensé que llegarías a eso Edward, porque le hiciste ilusiones a Bella si ibas a volver con Tanya?

- NUNCA VOLVI CON TANYA! Es cierto, ayer fue a mi casa – los tres bufaron – pero! Era solo para pedirme ayuda... Alice, tú la conoces, y recuerdas a Demetri? – la pelinegra asintió - Bueno, ellos están juntos... Tanya está embarazada. Chicos, yo no siento nada por ella – hablaba angustiado. Los tres lo observaron por unos minutos en silencio – deben creerme, Ben... tú me conoces, sabes que no haría algo así – el chico de cabello castaño solo lo miro sin decirle nada – no me creen

- Lo siento hermano, pero... me contaste sobre Tanya... me dijiste que la quisiste y mucho

- Pero ahora me di cuenta que siempre la quise pero como a una amiga, lo que sentí por ella, no es nada al compararlo con lo que siento por Isabella, chicos hablo en serio.

- Entonces como Bella escucho que tú estabas con tu novia – le pregunto Alice, la castaña le había contado todo

- No lose – se paso la malo por el pelo, pero después recordó – Lizzie! Ella estaba con Lizzie! Antes del accidente Tanya era mi novia, por lo que Lizzie recuerda eso... deben creerme – hablo ya enojado

- Te creo – hablo Angela, sorprendiendo a los tres

- Yo también hermano, solo que... no quiero saber cómo actuara Bella cuando escuche los rumores, estarán rondando como una semana

- Es una suerte que no viniera hoy, así pudimos hablar contigo – le dijo Angela

- Tienes que arreglar las cosas con ella Edward – le dijo Alice mientras se levantaba – está muy mal, ayer quedo llorando – el cobrizo se odio a sí mismo – creo que deberías ir a verla

- No me quiere ver

- Pero inténtalo hombre – le dijo Ben – si de verdad la amas, demuéstraselo - el cobrizo asintió

- Gracias... ahora, me gustaría saber quien empezó con los rumores

- Oh, descuida... nosotros nos estamos encargando de eso – sonrió Alice, creando un aura de maldad. Todos asintieron de forma lenta

.-.-.

Bella estaba recostada en el sillón viendo televisión, su padre se había ido temprano a trabajar por lo que decidió no ir al instituto, no tenía valor para ver a Edward aun. El sonido del teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos y fue a contestar

- Bueno?

- Hija? Soy yo... hoy no llegare casa, iré a Port Angels

- Oh, de acuerdo papá – comento, "_mejor aun"_ pensó

- Esta bien, cuídate... cierras todo con llave – la castaña rodo los ojos – adiós

- Adiós

Al rato se preparo algo para comer, solo se hizo pasta. No tenía muchos ánimos.

Después se fue a bañar y al terminar se puso su pijama, no tenía planeado salir. Este era una camiseta larga que le llegaba a medio muslo [imagen en mi perfil] y se fue a recostar nuevamente en el sillón.

.-.

- Sabes que vas a decirle?

- No

- Tienes algún plan?

- No

- Edward! Hablo en serio!

- Alice, solo iré a verla, en el momento se me ocurrirá algo, pero de que voy a arreglar las cosas, lo hare – hablo decidido

- Bien, bueno... buena suerte amigo, espero que esto se solucione – se despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Edward se subió a su volvo y partió rumbo a la casa del Jefe Swan. Al llegar, estuvo como 30 minutos dentro pensando en que le iba a decir "_la verdad_" se dijo _"le contare todo"._ Salió y suspiro, avanzo a paso lento hacia la puerta y golpeo. Se escucho un leve quejido desde adentro y lo que vio después le corto la respiración. A pesar que era uno de los pijamas mas infantiles que había visto, en ella se veía tan adorable, el rubor en sus mejillas y su pelo un poco húmedo la hacían verse como un ángel "_Mi Ángel"_

- Edward... – susurro

- Bella – ella empezó a morderse el labio, y el sacudió la cabeza "_primero tienes que arreglar todo"_ se dijo – puedo pasar? – ella asintió y se hizo a un lado. Se dirigieron hacia los sillones, y se sentaron un poco alejados, la castaña tenía las manos sobre su regazo y las movía de forma nerviosa "_Edward vino"_ se decía, el no estaba mucho mejor. Rígido, tenso, miro hacia la castaña y suspiro "_tengo que hacerlo, no la quiero perder_" – Bella, tenemos que hablar – ella dio un pequeño saltito al escuchar su voz y asintió – no me vas a hablar?

- Te escucho – le dijo mirándolo de reojos. El asintió y se movió quedando con un pie sobre el sillón mirando el perfil de su novia.

- Malinterpretaste todo – le susurro – yo... entre Tanya y yo, no paso nada ese día... ni va a pasar algo en el futuro – le dijo de forma lenta, la castaña se acomodo de la misma forma, ahora los dos viéndose de frente – Bella... te contare que paso con Tanya, no es nada tan grabe... recuerdas el accidente de Seattle, cierto? – ella asintió – bueno, en ese tiempo ella y yo éramos novios – Isabella bajo la mirada – yo... como te dije, estaba sumido en la depresión, no quería estar con nadie... y ella estaba incluida en eso. Ella quería salir, juntarse con sus amigas y que yo la acompañara en todo momento. Pero... yo no podía... yo... realmente me porte mal con ella, pero... quería tranquilidad, quería asumir las cosas. No podía creer lo que le había pasado a mi primo y menos a mi hermanita, pero ella no me apoyaba, no de la manera que yo necesitaba. Un día explotamos, nos dijimos cosas bastante hirientes – suspiro – y no nos hablamos mas, semanas después me vine a Forks – ella levanto la vista quería preguntarle algo pero... – me sentí demasiado mal después, Tanya antes de ser mi novia, fue mi mejor amiga – le dijo tomando sus manos – ... ese día fue a pedirme ayuda – murmuro – y obviamente la ayude – la castaña iba a levantarse pero él fue mas rápido y de un tirón la sentó en su regazo – ella está con alguien Bella, así como yo estoy contigo – ella se negaba a mirarlo – mírame amor – tomo su mentón con sus dedos – Bella... si, si antes creía que sentía algo por Tanya, cuando te conocí me di cuenta que no fue así... si, sentí algo, pero solo fue cariño de amigos

- Pero...

- Te Amo Isabella Swan – la interrumpió dejándola sorprendida – no sabes cómo me sentí cuando te vi correr, huyendo de mi, llorando... quería golpearme por ser un imbécil. Lizzie te dijo eso, porque es lo último que ella recuerda – le acaricio la mejilla – Bella... te juro, que entre Tanya y yo no hay y no habrá nada

- Cuando... cuando la vi, miles de preguntas vinieron a mi mente – hablo ella, necesitaba decirle sus miedos – pensé, como me ibas a querer, si tenias una chica como ella a tu lado?

- Como ella?

- Si, hermosa, bonita, casi llegando a la perfección me atrevería a decir... me sentí insignificante, y pensé que todo era verdad, que ellos tenían razón que...

- Espera, ellos? Quienes Bella? – pregunto mirándola de frente con el ceño fruncido

- No... no es nada importante

- No, si es importante, dime ahora que te dijeron y quienes fueron

- Lauren... en el instituto hay rumores... de que... tu nunca te fijarías en alguien como yo, y es cierto, solo mira... entre Tanya y yo no hay nada en común como...

- Isabella – hablo entre dientes apretando el puente de su nariz – te estás escuchando?

- Claro que si! – se levanto – como puedes andar conmigo? Solo lastimo a los demás, a Alice, a Angela, a Kate... a ti!

- No digas tonterías! – se levanto rapidamente

- No son tonterías! Debería alejarme de ustedes! Debería irme de este lugar! – grito con lagrimas en los ojos, él la veía enojado, pero no con ella... si no con los del instituto

- No lo entiendo – dijo después de unos minutos en silencio – porque te querrías ir? Acaso... no me quieres? – ella abrió los ojos sorprendida – es que... dejaras que unos rumores nos separen? – hablaba ya en voz baja

- Pero... la reputación de Alice, la de Angela... la tuya

- Basta! Nosotros somos lo que decidimos estar contigo! El estar contigo, el pasar tiempo contigo, el hablarte, el reír contigo... nosotros tomamos la decisión! No tu! – ella se llevo la mano a la boca – estoy seguro que Alice deicidio pasar tiempo contigo, así como Angela, como Ben... así como yo,

yo decidí estar contigo, yo decidí que quiero ser tu novio, yo decidí que eres la mujer perfecta para mí. Es mi decisión y unos rumores no me harán cambiar de parecer, sabes por qué? – Se acerco a ella y tomo su rostro entre sus manos – porque te amo Isabella, te amo y quiero estar contigo, en las buenas y en las malas, no dejes que unos imbéciles nos hagan esto... por favor, hagamos de nuestra relación una _flor de loto_

- Flor... flor de loto?

- Hagamos que crezca, entremedio de ese oscuro lugar, de toda esa gente con su mierda – hablo entre dientes – hagamos de nuestro amor algo hermoso, Bella... por favor, no dejes que algo así nos separe. – las lagrimas caían como cascada de los ojos de la castaña – olvida los rumores, a mi no me afectan. Por favor, amor... vuelve conmigo – junto su frente con la de ella

- Te Amo Edward – susurro cerrando los ojos – perdóname – lo abrazo y escondió su rostro en su pecho – perdón por no confiar en ti, perdón – lloro – perdón por querer terminar todo..,

- Sh... amor tranquila, está bien... fue mi culpa no aclarar todo antes – le acariciaba el cabello

- Te amo, te amo, te amo – le repetía entre sollozos y la sonrisa de el crecía, mientras que su corazón latía con más velocidad. La castaña puso su pequeña mano en el pecho de él – late tan rápido – susurro cuando se calmo

- Late por ti, cada latido es gracias a ti – le beso el pelo – te extrañe mi ángel

- Y yo a ti – lo miro y le sonrió – bésame – le susurro, el lentamente se acerco acariciando primero su rostro con su nariz como si una pluma se tratase, y la beso. Fue un suave roce, y ambos suspiraron. Bella llevo sus manos la cabello cobrizo y lo junto más.

- Te amo mi ángel – le dijo en sus labios. Para después llevarla al sillón y sentarla en su regazo, ella se giro y se sentó a horcajadas mientras abría su boca para jugar con su lengua – Bella – gimió

- Edward – le respondió de la misma manera, empezó a moverse y a tirar de su cabello

Reviews?

**Lamento lo corto del cap y la demora, tenía un trabajo enorme y varios exámenes, mi madre querida me prohibió usar el Computador a menos que sea para realizar el trabajo .-.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado! **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Sumary:- No me puedes amar – Claro que si Isabella... Eres mi Flor de Loto, que crece en las zonas mas horribles pero aun así estas llena de pureza y belleza... eres única... así como dicen los griegos eres mi diosa que se convirtió en una hermosa flor después de tantos fracasos...

**Flor de Loto**

_**CAPITULO XII**_

_- Te amo, te amo, te amo – le repetía entre sollozos y la sonrisa de el crecía, mientras que su corazón latía con más velocidad. La castaña puso su pequeña mano en el pecho de él – late tan rápido – susurro cuando se calmo_

_- Late por ti, cada latido es gracias a ti – le beso el pelo – te extrañe mi ángel _

_- Y yo a ti – lo miro y le sonrió – bésame – le susurro, el lentamente se acerco acariciando primero su rostro con su nariz como si una pluma se tratase, y la beso. Fue un suave roce, y ambos suspiraron. Bella llevo sus manos la cabello cobrizo y lo junto más. _

_- Te amo mi ángel – le dijo en sus labios. Para después llevarla al sillón y sentarla en su regazo, ella se giro y se sentó a horcajadas mientras abría su boca para jugar con su lengua – Bella – gimió_

_- Edward – le respondió de la misma manera, empezó a moverse y a tirar de su cabello_

**CAPITULO XIII**

- No, Bella... – pero su pequeña no se la hacia fácil – Bella detente – le susurro separándola un poco

- L-lo siento... yo... – se bajo rápidamente de su regazo y se sentó a una distancia prudente. El cobrizo cerró los ojos y suspiro tratando de calmarse – lo siento, yo pensé que tu también...

- Oh, amor... créeme, quiero. Pero... no creo que sea bueno, digo... llevamos 3 días de novios, y quiero hacer lo correcto – ella asintió con su rostro sonrojado – te puedo pedir un favor? - ella asintió – puedes... puedes ponerte un pantalón?

- Un pantalón?

- Si, ver tu hermosas piernas, no ayudan a mi autocontrol – ella se sonrojo más aun y subió para después bajar con un pequeño pantalón blanco – gracias amor – se sentó a su lado, y decidieron ver una película. Pero ambos estaban en otro mundo, Bella pensando lo afortunada que era al tener a Edward como novio. Y el acariciando el pelo, regalándole besos en su rostro y diciéndole te amo en susurros.

- Bella... – hablo después de que terminaran de ver la película

- Si? – estaba acomodada en su pecho con los ojos cerrados

- Mañana iras al instituto, verdad?

- Claro que si – se levanto y lo miro a los ojos – hoy no fui... porque tenía miedo de encontrarme contigo, y que me dijeras que lo nuestro nunca fue importante para ti... o algo así – el hizo una mueca y le acaricio la mejilla

- Bien, ahora sabes que esto que hay entre nosotros es importante para mi... tu eres una parte de mi vida Isabella – le dio un dulce beso – acostúmbrate a eso – ella asintió sonrojada – ahora, hay algo que deberías saber

- Que cosa? – pregunto algo desconfiada

- En el instituto están corriendo rumores – rodo los ojos murmurando por lo bajo "como si fuera novedad" – pero... por lo que mas quieras amor, no le hagas caso, espero que aprendas a confiar en mí, o al menos hablar las cosas

- Lo hare, que tipo de rumores?

- Que volví con Tanya – susurro – peor obviamente es mentira, ya hablamos de eso

- Lo sé – dijo algo incomoda, aun no se podía creer que el la eligiera a ella – solo, que cuesta creerlo...

- Bella... – le reprocho

- Pero creo en lo que me has dicho – se enderezo para quedar arrodillada en el sillón mirándolo – creo en tu amor, quizás ni siquiera se compare con lo que yo siento por ti...

- Ángel, compararlos seria comprar un árbol con un bosque, te amo demasiado... – la beso

- Edward... – llevo sus manos al pelo del cobrizo y lo acerco a ella

- Bella... no me tientes – hablo entre dientes

- No lo hago – sus pequeñas manos bajaron por su pecho

- Dios... no sabes lo que haces – llevo los labios al cuello de su novia, y beso, sus manos que hasta ese momento se encontraban cerradas en puños fueron hacia su cintura apretándolo hacia el – te amo – comento con la voz entrecortada

- Como yo a ti – respondió en un jadeo al sentir los dientes del cobrizo

- Ok basta – descanso su frente en el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello – algún día de estos harás que mi autocontrol de vaya de viaje y te tome en cualquier lugar – ella soltó un pequeño gemido mientras lo abrazaba – mi ángel, creo que es mejor que me vaya

- Quédate conmigo – le susurro

- Que! – se separo y la miro a los ojos, ella miraba hacia abajo, estaba sonrojada y los labios hinchados – amor... tu padre...

- No vendrá a dormir – le interrumpió

- Pero...

- Si no quieres, no...

- No es eso, claro que quiero... pero no sería apropiado, sea como sea... Bella, Esme me crio de otra manera... yo...

- Que te quedes no significa que tengamos sexo – le menciono rodando los ojos, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se tapo rápidamente la boca con ambas manos, mientras su novio la miraba sorprendido y algo sonrojado

- Que...

- Oh dios... olvídalo! Olvídalo! – se levanto rápidamente – nos vemos mañana! – le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió corriendo a su habitación.

Edward aun en shock, rio quedito y gritando "te veo mañana!" desde los pies de la escalera salió de la casa.

[decepcionadas? xD]

.-.-.-.-.

- Lizzie!

- Aquí estoy Ed! – le grito desde la cocina

- Que haces acá?

- Mamá me enseñaba hacer hot cakes!

- Y donde esta mama? – pregunto al no verla en la cocina

- Fue a comprar manjar – rio – para que me llamabas?

- Oh, cierto... hermanita – se sentó a su lado – te contare un secreto

- En serio? – le pregunto emocionada

- Si – asintió – pero debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie – ella asintió entusiasmada – bien, primero debo dejarte en claro que Tanya y yo, ya no somos novios

- Genial – susurro, dejando al cobrizo confundido – lo siento Ed, pero después de que fuera tu novia no me agradaba – comento celosa, el rio y le beso la frente – ahora cuéntame el secreto

- De acuerdo, Tanya no es mi novia... es otra persona

- Otra?

- Si... Elizabeth, Isabella y yo somos novios – lo siguiente que escucho fue un grito agudo que retumbo por toda la casa

- DIOS! ELIZABETH! DONDE ESTAS CARIÑO? – llego su padre rápidamente a la cocina – que paso?

- PAPÁ! EDWARD Y...

- Lizzie! – le interrumpió, ella lo miro y el llevo sus dedos a sus labios en señal de que callara

- Oh, cierto... lo siento papi, es un secreto

- Niña por dios – respiro más tranquilo – me lleve un susto de muerte pensando que te había pasado algo

- Lo siento

- Papá, no sabía que estabas en casa

- Hijo... tengo turno de noche, estaba tratando de dormir cuando tu hermana me espanto con su grito – la pequeña volvió a pedir disculpas- descuida, ahora por favor cariño, no grites a menso que sea de emergencia – ella asintió – bien

- Edward! Como, tu y Bella! – le pregunto cuando su padre se fue – es increíble, ella es tan genial! Y me encanta dibujarla, nunca se enoja! Siempre esta... oh oh... – se detuvo al recordar lo que le había dicho Bella – por eso ese día salió corriendo! Están enojados! Es mi culpa! – empezó a hablar de forma histérica – Ed! Yo le dije que Tanya era tu novia! Ve a hablar con ella! Por eso ese día salió corriendo! Que horrible! Perdí a la mejor cuñada del mundo!

- Lizzie cálmate – comento riendo – ya arregle las cosas con Bella, no fue tu culpa, yo debí haber hablado con ella antes

- AH bien – suspiro – entonces tienes que traerla a cenar – eso le recordó a su madre – mamá y papá la querrán conocer, debes presentársela!

- y lo hare, pero todo a su debido tiempo pequeña – le sonrió y beso su frente, en ese instante llego su madre, y el se fue dejándolas con su clase de cocina

.-.-.-.-.

Isabella miraba su ropero en busca de algo decente, entre todas las prendas que le había comprado y regalado Alice estos últimos días, quería verse linda para Edward, sabía que nunca llegaría a ser como Tanya, pero al menos quería hacer un esfuerzo, cansada y rendida, dio un bufido y se sentó en la cama con el rostro en las manos. En ese instante sonó su celular, lo miro y vio la foto de Alice

- Allie

- Bella! Ábreme rápido... queda 1 hora antes que llegue Edward! – la castaña confundida fue hacia su ventana y ahí la vio, Alice con lentes y gorros, como si se tratara de una misión importante, mirando hacia todos lados – Rápido Swan! – ella rio y bajo a abrirle la puerta – sabia que aun no estabas lista! Así que te traje esto!

- Como sabias...

- Tenia un pequeño presentimiento – rio

- Bien, me alegro... gracias por venir Allie... quiero verme bonita hoy para Edward – comento sonrojada

- Aaaaw! Eres tan linda! Edward es un suertudo en tenerte – la abrazo – te pondremos hermosa para él, aunque lo eres Bella... no hace falta ponerte un kilo de maquillaje como a otras

- No Alice, Tanya es hermosa, yo solo soy... Bella

- No digas tonterías – le revolvió el pelo - ahora vamos, a ver cómo te queda – ambas subieron y la pelinegra le paso la ropa.

- Alice! No iré con esto al instituto! – grito desde el baño

- Oh, si lo harás! Ahora sal para ver cómo te queda – la castaña refunfuñando salió y se paró de mala gana – pose digna Bella – le reprocho.

La ropa consistía en una pequeña falda color rojo, que se pegaba a sus muslos y llegaba mucho más arriba de la rodilla, la castaña intentaba bajársela a cada momento, y la blusa color blanco que dejaba descubiertos los hombros y por ultimo unos zapatos negros con tacón. [imagen en mi perfil 1*]

- Te ves preciosa! – la miro por todos lados, después la sentó y empezó a jugar con su pelo. Al final cuando Bella se vio al espejo no se reconocía. Realmente esa mujer que se veía en el reflejo no podía ser ella, con sus cabellos cayendo en ondas hasta su espalda, ojos delineados, labios rosa y rubor.

- Wow... Alice eres una genio! – rio y la abrazo – espero que a Edward le guste

- Le encantara, te lo aseguro – le sonrió, la pelinegra sabía que había que trabajar mucho para que el autoestima de Bella creciera, en estos momentos estaba a metros bajo tierra, pero ella se encargaría de ayudarla, aunque nunca pensó que aceptaría ese cambio, al menos esa ropa... se maravillo cuando la vio mirarse en el espejo una y otra vez, sonreír y ver aquel brillo en sus ojos, sabía que había un motivo por todo ese ánimo, su amigo...amigo que tocaba el timbre como desquiciado se dijo al escuchar el tercer llamado, las dos se sobresaltaron – Dios, que hombre más impaciente – refunfuño – espero que no les moleste irme con ustedes

- Claro que no – ambas bajaron. La castaña estaba nerviosa pensando en que diría su novio al verla vestida de esa forma, pero se dio animo, esto lo hacía por él. Pero la reacción que esperaba había sido cualquiera, menos esa...

Al abrir la puerta, Edward la recorrió de pies a cabeza con la mandíbula y ojos abiertos, jadeo mientras sacudía la cabeza, ella sonrió tímida "_le gusta"_ se dijo, pero después todo su rostro cambio, pasando a la furia, vio como cerraba ambos puños y tensaba la mandíbula

- Isabella Swan, ve a cambiarte ahora mismo, no saldrás vestida así! – ella se sorprendió

- Que? – susurro

- No pensaras que te dejare pasearte por el instituto así vestida! Qué dirán! Eh? Ve a cambiarte! – le urgió apuntando hacia las escaleras, los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lagrimas sacándose los zapatos, corrió hacia arriba

- ERES IMBECIL O QUE! – el cobrizo se sorprendió al escuchar Alice

- Tenias que ver tu en todo esto, acaso estás loca? Porque la vistes de esa manera! Quieres matarme o que me convierta en un asesino?

- Asesino? De que hablas imbécil? Sabias que ella se vistió así para ti? – el la miro confundido – después de ver a Tanya como pensabas que se sentía, hoy vine y la ayude, sabes lo que me dijo?

- Alice...

- Cállate y me escuchas! Me dijo que quería verse linda para ti, eres tan estúpido! Bella tiene su autoestima por los suelos, se lo levanto un poquito con mucho esfuerzo, y vienes tu pedazo de mierda y arruinas todo!

- Yo no...

- Ahora subirás y le explicaras todo el numerito que has hecho! Me escuchaste! – el se quedo congelado en su lugar – AHORA! – el asintió aun aturdido y subió hacia la habitación

- Tonta, tonta... – se repetía – no le gustas, menos ahora, como se te ocurre vestirte así... – se miro al espejo – pensara que te ves como una cualquiera – se saco la blusa quedando con su brasier color marfil y la falda.

- Be... – ella se giro rápidamente y vio a Edward, el tenia la boca ligeramente abierta – lo... lo siento yo...

- Vete! – el frunció un poco el ceño y negó – vete Edward!

- No, me girare para no verte pero no me iré - la castaña tomo su pijama y se lo puso encima

- Puedes darte vuelta – él se giro y vio a su novia, trago saliva, no iba a poder quitar la imagen que vio segundos atrás, suspirando se acerco a ella

- Lo siento amor – ella lo miro confundida – no debí actuar así antes

- Oh, está bien... creo que tienes razón, me veía horrible parecía una cualquiera, entiendo que no querías que nadie hablara así de la chica con la cual estabas...

- Bella – suspiro un poco cansado por su actitud – no lo decía por eso... sabes que si ibas así... – se paso la mano por el pelo nervioso – te veías hermosa – le dijo un poco sonrojado

- Que? Entonces... no entiendo, porque actuaste de esa manera si...

- Celos – la interrumpió – no quería que nadie te viera de esa forma, solo yo... cuando dije sobre lo que dirán, me refería a los chicos... no iban a dejar de mirarte, en pensar cosas... indecentes de ti, eres hermosa Bella... porque no te das cuenta? Desearía que por una vez en la vida te vieras de la forma que yo te veo, tierna, inteligente, preocupada, amorosa, hermosa... preciosa... sexy – le sonrió mientras veía sus piernas – deja de menos preciarte, por favor... sé que actué mal allá abajo, pero... me moría de celos pensar en otro hombre mirándote de la forma en que te miro yo...

- De qué forma?

- Al principio, por mi mente pasaron miles de planes en secuéstrate, llevarte a un lugar escondido, donde nadie te pueda encontrar y saborear cada parte de tu cuerpo, besarte – se acerco a ella y le beso los labios – acariciarte – llevo sus manos por debajo de su pijama y estas fueron a la espalda desnuda de ella – hacerte mía – hablo en su oído, haciendo que bella jadeara – eres solamente mía Isabella Swan, mía. – ella giro su rostro y beso los labios de su novio llevando las manos al cabello cobrizo

- Tuya – le susurro

- Mierda – gimió el, cuando sintió las pequeñas manos de su castaña por debajo de la camiseta negra que traía

- Iug! Chicos! – ambos se separaron jadeando cuando escucharon a su amiga – lamento interrumpir pero nos quedan 20 minutos para entrar a clases y aun tengo que cambiar a Bella

- Descuida Allie, si Bella quiere ir así vestida, no pondré objeción – le sonrió

- En realidad, no quiero ir así – ambos la miraron, uno con alivio y la otra con espanto – quiero algo mas cómodo, lo siento Alice, pero... no es mi estilo – Edward rio y la beso

- Idiota –le susurro Alice cuando paso por al lado de el – bien, vete espéranos abajo – el asintió y bajo – lastima – suspiro – pero por lo menos tengo algo de recuerdo – sonrió mostrándole la foto a la castaña, era ella sonriendo mirándose en el espejo.

- Alice! Borra eso! – ella negó y lo guardo, al final su vestuario quedo con unos shorts cortos negros, encima una camisa, que le llegaba un poco más arriba que el pantalón corto, bordeo con pequeños adornos blancos y un suéter negro. Junto con sus converse negras, que Alice acepto después de una larga discusión

- Me gusta, es más sencillo – Alice le sonrió y bajaron

- Esa es mi Bella – le sonrió su novio cuando llego para besarla dulcemente – aunque te cambiaria el pantalón...

- No empieces Cullen – le reprocho Alice

- Esta bien, está bien – levanto las manos en son de paz.

.-.-.-.-.

- Bella te ves hermosa! – la abrazo Angela – me encanta!

- Gracias – se sonrojo – es todo obra de Alice – la aludida dio una reverencia y rio

- Alice, nosotras tenemos que juntarnos un día

- Cuando quieras Angie – rieron

- Wow... Cullen, tienes el matamoscas a mano?

- No molestes Ben – gruño – bastante tengo con haber visto la cara de los babosos cuando Bells se bajo del auto – su amigo rio

- Y eso que aun no llega la hora de almuerzo, tranquilo hombre – le golpeo el hombro

- Ya quisiera – suspiro mientras veía a su ángel, se veía resplandeciente, y no solo por la manera en que iba vestida, si no por su sonrisa en su hermosa cara, y la manera en que sus ojitos chocolates brillaban

- A todo esto... y tu moto? – pregunto Ben

- Esta en mi casa, por?

- No te eh visto usarla

- Oh, bueno... pensé que no sería muy cómodo traer a Bella en moto

- Que dices? – rio – las chicas aman ir en moto – el cobrizo levanto una ceja – es cierto, pero creo que deberías usarla para llevarla a una cita o algo

- Chicos! – Ambos voltearon y miraron a Alice – estábamos pensando con las chicas salir este fin de semana

- Hablaremos de eso en el almuerzo Allie, ahora vamos a clases – la pelinegra refunfuño pero acepto, se despidieron de los chicos y fueron hacia su clase.

- Swan? – escucharon Bella no se giro, por vergüenza, pero Alice y Angela miraron, y era Kate

- Kate – murmuraron, cuando escucho su nombre, bella recién giro

- Hola Kate – la chica hizo una mueca

- Hola... pensé... pensé que no vendrías a clase

- Porque?

- Por lo que paso con mi hermana y Edward – bella se tenso – pensé que estarías en tu casa... ya sabes, mal y todo eso – Alice abrazo a bella

- Claro que no, se arreglaron, esta todo resuelto

- Oh, en serio? Me alegro – sonrió y abrazo a la castaña – pensé que la llegada de Tanya iba a traer problemas, ya veo que lo hizo pero... no tan grabes como para separarlos

- Exacto, al final solo sirvió para unirlos más, no es así Bella? – le pregunto Angela

- Si, me di cuenta que no debo desconfiar de Edward

- Eso está bien, una relación sin confianza no es nada – miro a las tres chicas y después sonrió – nos vemos después, adiós!

- Eso fue raro

- Si – asintieron Alice y Angela

- Bueno! Entonces vamos a clases

.-.-.-.

- Seria buena idea invitar a Rosalie y a Emmett

- Si, hace tiempo no sé nada de Rose – se recordó Bella, hoy la iría a visitar

- Hey chicas! – las tres se giraron y se encontraron con Edward y Ben

- Hola amor – beso los labios de su ángel

- Edward – susurro sonriendo – como estuvieron las clases?

- Aburridas – se encogió de hombros mientras jugaba con el pelo de la castaña

- Chicos, como decía en la mañana... – hablo un poco más fuerte para atraer la atención de las parejas – es en estos momentos donde más echo de menos a Jazz – hablo melancólica

- Lo veras este fin de semana – la castaña asintió dándole la razón a Angela

- Lo se! Por eso quería hablar con ustedes – apunto a los hombres – tendremos una cite cuádruple

- Cuádruple? – dijeron al unisonó sorprendidos

- Si, Ben y Angela, Edward y Bella, Alice y Jasper – rio cuando se nombro – y Rosalie y Emmett

- Eso sería genial

.-.-.-.

*Sábado*

- Jazzy!

- Alice!

- Que hace Jasper acá? Pensé que nos veríamos en la noche

- Creo que nuestro Jasper no se aguanto las ganas de ver a su duende – rio Edward seguido por Ben

- Edward – le golpeo suavemente el hombre – no seas cruel

- Lo siento mi amor – rio besando su frente

- Hey chicos

- Hey Jazzy – respondieron con burla

- Edward, Ben – le reprocharon sus novias al unisonó, ellos solos rieron

- Déjenlos señoritas, ellos estarían de la misma forma - las chicas se miraron y sonrieron con malicia

- Benny... mis padres no estarán hoy en casa – comento de forma sugerente, al chico se le doblaron las rodillas y la miro sorprendido

- Angie... amor, tu... – su chica solo le beso los labios, Edward reía de forma burlona

- Eddie – detuvo su risa y giro a ver a su ángel, ella tenía la cabeza gacha y lo miraba entra sus pestañas mordiéndose el labio, el trago pesado – Eddie... qué crees que deba ponerme hoy? Una mini falda roja con algo marfil arriba – le comento recordándole ese día en su habitación, el cobrizo jadeo y la miro sorprendido – o algún vestido negro

- Bella... - gimió mientras cerraba sus ojos tratando de imaginarse a Bella con un vestido negro corto

Alice y Jasper rieron de forma estridente

- Eddie... Benny – reía Jasper – no puedo creerlo... – volvió a reír

- Cállate – gruñeron ambos

- Bien, ya basta – jadeo Alice después de reírse – las chicas se irán conmigo...

- Pero Alice! Apenas son las tres de la tarde, y quedamos de juntarnos a las nueve

- Por eso! Bella!... nos quedan solo seis horas – todos menos Jasper rodaron los ojos – cariño te veo en la noche – le guiño a su novio

- No demores amor – cada pareja se despidió y los hombres se fueron cada uno en su auto, quedando de juntarse en la casa de Ben a las 8, mientras que las chicas se fueron a la casa de Alice

.-.-.

- Angie este es definitivamente tu color!

- Tu crees Allie? – la castaña rodo los ojos al escuchar a sus amigas, claro nadie la vio porque los tenia cerrados con unos pepinos encima de sus parpados

- Chi...

- Bella no hables! Arruinaras la máscara – la castaña bufo – al final lo agradecerás

Estuvieron así toda la tarde, entre sesiones de bellezas y el sufrimiento de Bella por la depilación que le hizo Alice.

- Son las 7 chicas a vestirse! – las tres estaban en batas con sus peinados listo

Angela estaba con un vestido fucsia sin tirantes hasta arriba de los muslos, el pelo hacia un lado y zapatos negros.

Alice un vestido blanco sin tirantes, le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, se ajustaba a su cintura y por ultimo unos zapatos blancos, su pelo liso.

Isabella iba con un vestido negro que se acentuaba a su figura, le llegaba hasta los muslos, tenia varios bordados y las mangas eran de gasa con bordados, su pelo iba con ondas y llevaba unos zapatos negros.

[todos los vestidos en mi perfil]

- Hermosas! – rio Alice – ahora solo tenemos que esperar a los chicos

Que no tardaron en llegar, Ben iba con una camisa color vino y unos jeans azules, con zapatillas negras.

Jasper iba también con jeans, camisa rayada blanca con rojo y por ultimo un chaleco café. Y llevaba puestas unas botas.

Por último Edward con unos pantalones café claro, una camisa celeste manga corta y un chaleco negro similar al de Jasper y unas vans negras.

[Ropa de los chicos en mi perfil]

- Amor! Te ves... genial! – Ben beso a Angela y ella rio

- Alice, como siempre... hermosa

- Wow Jazz, te paso un gorro y serias mi vaquero – comento coqueta

- Cuando quieras – le sonrió y la beso

- Isabella – susurro Edward ella sonrojada se acerco a su lado y se paró de puntillas para besar sus labios – te ves hermosa – hablo entre medio de sus cabellos

- También te ves muy bien – comento sonrojada encendiendo su rostro en el pecho de él.

- Bien, bien! Muchas demostraciones de amor, ahora... vamos a cenar y de ahí nos vamos a bailar!

- Bailar? Alice... dijiste que solo iríamos a cenar – comento algo asustada la castaña

- Tranquila amor, estaré contigo

- No... no es eso, yo... yo no sé bailar y de seguro te vas a aburrir

- Ya pensaremos en eso cuando estemos allá, ok? – ella asintió.

- Nos quedamos de juntar con Rose y Emm en el lugar donde iremos a bailar – todos asintieron – entonces vamos! – todos rieron por la emoción de la pelinegra y cada quien se fue a su auto.

Algun Review?

**LAMENTO LA DEMORA! Pero estoy en epocas de los ultimos examenes! **

**Espero que disfruten! **


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Sumary:- No me puedes amar – Claro que si Isabella... Eres mi Flor de Loto, que crece en las zonas mas horribles pero aun así estas llena de pureza y belleza... eres única... así como dicen los griegos eres mi diosa que se convirtió en una hermosa flor después de tantos fracasos...

**Flor de Loto**

_**CAPITULO XIII**_

_- Bien, bien! Muchas demostraciones de amor, ahora... vamos a cenar y de ahí nos vamos a bailar!_

_- Bailar? Alice... dijiste que solo iríamos a cenar – comento algo asustada la castaña_

_- Tranquila amor, estaré contigo_

_- No... no es eso, yo... yo no sé bailar y de seguro te vas a aburrir_

_- Ya pensaremos en eso cuando estemos allá, ok? – ella asintió._

_- Nos quedamos de juntar con Rose y Emm en el lugar donde iremos a bailar – todos asintieron – entonces vamos! – todos rieron por la emoción de la pelinegra y cada quien se fue a su auto._

**CAPITULO XIV**

La cena transcurría entre halagos de los chicos hacia sus novias y conversaciones triviales. Isabella miraba a todos asombrada, nunca había tenido una salida como esa, con amigos... verdaderos amigos, y menos un novio.

Edward se dio cuenta de la mirada perdida de su novia y se inclino a hablarle

- Bells, que tienes? – pregunto preocupado

- Eh? No... solo, yo... nunca había salido con amigos antes, es decir... a cenar... a pasar un buen rato – todos en la mesa la miraron con ternura, todos sabían como de crueles habían sido los alumnos en la escuela con ella. También se sentían mal al actuar tarde, al menos Edward, en ese momento deseo haber sido más valiente y consiente de las cosas para ahorrarle ese sufrimiento a Bella, Angela y Ben se miraron avergonzados, ellos eran los que más tiempo tenían en ese instituto y nunca habían echo demasiado por ella

- Pero ahora estas acá, dejemos el pasado atrás, donde debe quedarse, nunca mas volverás a estar sola Bella – le sonrió Alice mientras tomaba su mano por sobre la mesa

- Es verdad, esos momentos no volverán – Ben asintió dándole la razón a su novia.

- Ya no estás sola Bella – le dijo Jasper, la castaña emocionada asintió sin poder decir nada

- Te amo- le susurro Edward mirando sus ojos – y no dejare que nadie te lastime de nuevo, lo prometo – su castaña sonrió con amor y besos suavemente sus labios

- BELLA NO LLORES! – Todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de Alice – tu maquillaje – explico con un gemido

- Amor... – le reprendió su novio – no grites – rio quedito

- Lo siento. Edward! No la hagas llorar, ni aunque sea de felicidad... al menos, no esta noche – el cobrizo rodo los ojos y abrazo a bella.

.-.-.

- Rose! Te ves hermosa! – grito Alice acercándose a la rubia [vestido en mi perfil]

- Gracias! Tu también! Oh Dios mío chicas! Se ven tan grandes – se limpio una lagrima imaginaria

- Solo se ven, espero que después de esta noche nadie haga cosas de grandes – todos se giraron para ver a Emmett [ropa en mi perfil] – Rosie, gracias al cielo ya somos bien grandecitos

- Emmett! – gritaron todos

- Que? Son envidiosos

- Ya dejemos estas conversaciones para unos tragos después

- Alice, somos menores de edad no podemos beber nada – le dijo Angela

- Oh por favor, todos sabemos que en estos lugares venden igual, todo sea por dinero

- Enana, recuerda que andamos en auto, no podemos conducir si tomamos algunas copas

- Cierto, ustedes no – señalo a los chicos – pero nosotras si, será la primera vez de Bella! – aplaudió

- Q-que? No, no Alice olvídalo yo no beberé nada!

- No seas aguafiestas! – la tomo del brazo y entraron al antro

Entraron y de fondo se escuchaba HIgh High de GD and TOP, todos aplaudían y gritaban [link de la canción en mi perfil]

- Wooo! Vamos Bells! A bailar! – arrastro a su amiga al medio de la pista y empezó a moverse, Rose miro y rio tomando a Angela

- Vamos! – la castaña rio y asintió

- Eh... que fue eso?

- No lo se amigo – los chicos se miraron entre ellos y rieron. Se sentaron en una mesa que le dejaba cerca de las chicas para tenerlas en la mira.

- Vamos Bella! Muévete! – le decía Alice

- Yo... yo no se bailar – comento avergonzada mientras veía como todos bailaban

- No sabes? – Pregunto Rosalie, mientras traía unos tragos junto con Angela – esto te ayudara – rio quedito – descuida, es algo suave – le explico cuando vio el rostro asustado de Bella

- Oh vamos! Solo muévete! – rio Alice - HIGH HIGH! IM SO HIGH! – cantaba, tomo una de sus manos y las empezó a mover por encima de su cabeza

- Ahora mueve tus caderas! – le dijo Rosalie poniéndose detrás de ella con las manos en la cadera de la castaña

- Go Bella! Go Bella! – reía Angela

- Chicas! – rio la castaña, al ver a sus amigas tan alegres empezó a seguirlas

- ASI! WOO! – todas reían, mientras daban pequeños sorbos – JAJAJA! SAY LALALA! – ahora todas reían y bailaban

- Y Bella dijo que no sabía bailar? – pregunto Ben asombrado, el cobrizo confundido miro hacia las chicas y quedo impresionado. Ahí estaba Bella bailando con las manos a lo alto causando que su vestido se levantara un poco

- Mierda – gimió al ver sus piernas

- Rose es tan sexy – comento Emmett

- Mi novia no se queda atrás

- Solo miren a Allie... esperen, mejor no... No la miren – rio el rubio al sonar posesivo

- No se ustedes, pero este hombre va a bailar con su chica – Emmett se levanto y gritando se acerco a ellas - Nena! – tomo a rose de la cintura y la giro hacia el

- Emm! – rio y bailo con el

- Genial! Quede sin pareja – se quejo Angie

- No creas – susurro su novio

- Dos menos, vamos Bella – tomo la mano de la castaña y la guio mas al centro

- Alice, que haces?

- Escapo de los chicos – se puso en el centro y la música cambio, empezó a sonar "Strong Baby" [link de la canción en mi perfil]

- Bien Bella... moento sexy! Show me what you got Sis! – rio y bella asintio

Las chicas se pusieron a bailar más lento y de forma sensual. Varios chicos se habian puesto alrededor de ellas apra verlas, estaban tan metidas en su mundo, que no notaron como sus trajes se elevaban un poco luciendo sus piernas. Tampoco se dieron cuenta cuando unos chicos se pusieron detras de ella y envolvieron su cintura. Alice y Bella se estremecieron mirandose asustadas, se giraron y se encontraron con unos chicos desconocidos

- Hey – comento un rubio

- Oye – se quejo Alice tratando de soltarse

- Suéltame - escucho a Bella, mientras forcejeaba con uno de pelo azabache

- No te quejes preciosa, solo será esta canción – la acerco mas a él, mientras Bella trataba de alejarse

- Cierto, aunque... quizás no sea solo esta canción – rio el rubio - Estaban bailando tan solas... que pensamos...

- Mas te vale no pensar si valoras tu vida – los chicos se giraron y se encontraron con Edward y Jasper, ambos con los ojos oscurecidos por la ira y puños cerrados

- Ya oíste, suéltala – ellos solo miraron con indiferencia – no escuchaste? – se acerco Jasper hacia el rubio

- Eh! Eh! Calma hermano, pensábamos que estaban solas... – miro al otro y le hizo un gesto – vamos

- Mi héroe! – rio Alice

- En que pensabas Alice? – le reprocho Jasper

- Que?

- Nos viste acercándonos a ustedes y saliste huyendo, en que pensabas?

- Jasper yo solo...

- Madura de una buena vez! – le grito por encima de la música, pero justo en ese momento, la canción bajaba su volumen, por lo que todos los quedaron mirando

- Jazz – susurro Edward

- Eres un idiota! – le grito la pelinegra y corrió

- Alice! Detente! – salió detrás de ella

- Alice! – Bella trato de ir tras ella pero el cobrizo la detuvo

- Es mejor que arreglen las cosas ellos, el solo hablo así porque se preocupo

- Lo siento, Edward, nosotras no queríamos causar problemas solo...

- Lo se – la interrumpió y le beso la frente – solo no lo vuelvas hacer – ella asintió – ahora señorita, usted me va a decir porque me mintió?

- mentirte, nunca lo he hecho

- No? Dijiste que no sabias bailar

- Oh, eso... bueno, acabo de aprender? – le sonrió

-Entonces ya no tienes excusa para no bailar conmigo – le sonrió acercándola más a él – baila conmigo Bells – le susurro al oído

- BIEN CHICOS! AHORA NOS VAMOS CON ALGO NUEVO! – hablo el DJ – DESDE CHILE! SHAMANES! – se escucharon varios aplausos mientras subían unos chicos al escenario, hablaron entre ellos y la música comenzó a sonar [canción en mi perfil]

- No los había escuchado – comento Bella mientras se acercaba a Edward

- He escuchado esa canción – sonrió Edward. Abrazo a Bella y beso sus cabellos – a pesar de que no es mi estilo de música favorita – rio junto con ella – la letra es hermosa... – ella lo miro con los ojos brillantes

- Te Quiero Edward – el sonrió

- También yo - la beso tiernamente, empezó a susurrarle la letra de la canción, modificando la letra

- ..._Eres la luz de mi vida la que me hace sentir sano..._ – le cantaba – _eres mi pasado, presente mi futuro, sin ti no puedo vivir mas... lo juro_ *– le cantaba mientras bailaban de forma lenta, Bella sonrió y se puso de espaldas a él. Edward sin pensarlo dos veces llevo sus manos a las caderas de ella mientras sus caderas iban se movían pegadas al compas de la canción. Las pequeñas manos de Bella se fueron hacia el pelo de Edward, mientras el apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de ella, llevo su mano junto a la de Bella, que estaba en su cabello, y fue bajando por su brazo hasta llegar a su cintura... – _eres tu mi vida..._ _mujer a la que mas amo...–_ le canto en su oído, ella cerró los ojos y se recargo en el pecho de él - _Eres tu Mi Ángel..._

- Edward... – susurro, el cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar, sus labios fueron a su cuello dejando pequeños besos – te amo... – el corazón de el cobrizo empezó a golpear fuertemente en su pecho

- También te amo mi ángel – cuando termino ella se giro sonrojada y lo beso, mientras de fondo se escuchaba el termino de la canción.

- Vamos a buscar a los demás – comento con voz entrecortada, ella asintió y se dejo llevar

- Hey! – grito Edward – Emmett!

- Rose! – grito ahora Bella, ellos se separaron y Rosalie se acomodo mejor la ropa

- Han visto a Alice y Jasper?

- No, no estaban con ustedes? – ellos negaron – quizás estén por ahí con Ben y Angela

- Lo dudo – dijo Emmett apuntando a Ángela y Ben en la pista de baile

- Creo que debemos llamarlos – los chicos los miraron confundidos – Alice y Jasper discutieron

- Es mejor dejarlos, créanme... Ellos sabrán arreglarse

- Le dije lo mismo – sonrió Edward – amor en serio, no dudaría que ahora estén en...

- Sus casas cogiendo como conejos? – Rosalie rodo los ojos y lo golpeo – Ow! Y eso porque!

- No necesitabas ser tan explicito

- Rosie! Acá no hay niños, de seguro Bella y Edward ya... – se detuvo al ver a ambos sonrojados mirando hacia otro lado – NO LO HAN HECHO AUN!

- Emmett!

- Pero... AMOR! Tu y yo lo hicimos el mismo día que...

- Emmett! Ellos no necesitan saber eso, además... – Rosalie miro de reojos a Bella – solo déjalo – rodo los ojos

- Bueno... – se aclaro la garganta Edward – esto...

- Eddie se quedo mudo – rio escandalosamente

- EMMETT! – le grito

- Edward ya déjalo – le susurro Bella

Las cosas siguieron así, al rato llegaron Ben y Angela, conversaron un poco... y habían ido a bailar unos momentos, de Alice y Jasper no sabían nada, le manaron un mensaje a cada uno pidiéndoles que avisaran si estaban bien, pero no tuvieron respuesta. Lo dejaron pasar por ahora, mañana a primera hora llamarían a ambos para ver como quedaron las cosas. Cuando ya habían pasado unos cuantos tragos por la mesa, Rosalie balbuceaba cosas sin entender y se había puesto demasiado amorosa con Emmett, a lo que él estaba encantado, Angela hablaba sin parar y gritaba de vez en cuando y Bella solo reía sin motivo alguno.

- Creo que es mejor irnos – dijo Ben un poco desesperado por el comportamiento de su novia

- Irnos? No porque?, porque quieres irte? Estas aburrido? Podemos ir a bailar, o conversar sobre algo, dime Ben... como esta tu prima esa que vino...

- Angie... detente, si? solo un momento – suspiro – Chicos?

- Creo que el único que está disfrutando es Emmett – comento Edward mientras veía a los dos bailando bien juntos en la pista.

- Acaso te aburro? – escucho la voz lastimera de Bella, se giro y vio a su novia con los ojos llorosos – quieres irte para no estar más conmigo, es eso?

- Claro que no amor! – sus cambios de actitudes daban escalofríos, por eso no le decía nada, hace un momento le pregunto si había recibido respuesta de Alice y ella le respondió "Me crees tan tonta? Crees que no se mandar un sms?" después le dijo que iría al baño "Quieres ir a buscarte a otra cierto? Vi a esa mujer de pelo rubio guiñándote el ojo, te irás con ella?" así que había preferido quedarse callado, y ella lo ignoro conversando con Angela, que hablaba sin parar haciendo reír a bella

- Entonces? – hizo un tierno puchero

- Son casi las 4 de la mañana amor – le acaricio la mejilla

- Bueno – se acurruco junto a él – nos iremos – suspiro

- Ben?

- Claro que si! Angie amor, es hora de irnos

- Pero yo no quiero – su novio suspiro y miro a Edward

- Vayan ustedes, tardare un poco en conversarla, sin sobria es terca no quiero ni imaginarme como será de difícil ahora – Edward rio y asintió. Acerco a Bella a su cuerpo y salieron hacia su auto.

- Edward – él se detuvo al escuchar un gemido de su ángel, se giro – necesito un descanso – rio quedito – el mundo da vueltas – rio otra vez. Su novio negó divertido

- Ven aquí – se recargo en el volvo y la atrajo a su cuerpo – no debí dejar que bebieras demasiado

- No bebí demasiado – se quejo – estoy bien – trato de separarse per tropezó

- Eh! – alcanzo a tomarla – estas bien? Bella, no puedes ni caminar sola – rio

- Oye! – le golpeo en el hombro – será mejor que vayamos a casa

- Tienes razón – le abrió la puerta y la sentó en el asiento del copiloto, le puso el cinturón y beso su frente

- Te Amo – le susurro

- También Te amo – le sonrió, antes de dar la vuelta y partir hacia su casa.

- Bella... Bella, amor? – su pequeña se había quedado dormida en el asiento

- Mmm... – murmuro acomodándose mejor, el rio tomándola en brazos y llevándola hacia la puerta

- Bella... necesito tus llaves – No se veía la patrulla del Jefe Swan, por lo que asumió que no había nadie en la casa – Bella – pero no tuvo respuesta maniobrando las saco del pequeño chaleco que tenia sobre ella. Abrió la puerta y la cerro con el pie, suspiro y acomodo mejor a su novia en sus brazos, ese movimiento logro que el chaleco se cayera y pudiera ver sus muslos, el vestido se había subido y se le veían sus pequeñas bragas negras, trago pesado y miro hacia el frente, estaba tenso – llévala a su habitación y vete – se dijo, suspirando subió las escaleras y la dejo sobre la cama, le saco los zapatos y la acomodo mejor, la iba a cubrir cuando ella empezó a removerse...

- Edward... – susurro, el pensó que se había despertado pero cuando la vio mejor, aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados, suspiro y la miro... volvió a tragar pesado... ahí, acostada con su melena castaña alrededor de su rostro en contraste con sus sabanas rosa pálido... con sus piernas un poco flexionadas levantando el vestido... se veía hermosa... sus labios rojos e hinchados y su sonrojo... suspiro y se sentó en el suelo recargando su espalda en la cama de Bella

- Hombre, cálmate... si no lo haces harás algo de lo que te puedes arrepentir toda tu vida – gimió – mierda – soltó un jadeo cuando sintió la delgada mano en su cabello

- Edward... – susurro con voz ronca, y el giro suavemente su rostro para encontrarse a una Bella sonriendo con los ojos entrecerrados

- B-Bella... creí que estabas durmiendo – tartamudeo

- Lo estaba... Amor, que cosa tan horrible harías para que después te arrepientas – el cerro los ojos con fuerza

- No lo quieres saber, ahora vuelve a dormir

- Solo con una condición – rio con esa voz que le estaba causando un problema serio allá abajo

- C-cual?

- Acuéstate conmigo – el abrió los ojos sorprendido – quédate aquí... conmigo

- I-Isabella... no sabes lo que dices... y-yo...

- Quédate... – se bajo de la cama y se arrodillo enfrente de el – mi padre no llegara – le susurro cerca de su rostro – vamos... di que si, amor – le acaricio su cabello con ambas manos

- Y-Yo... – "DIABLOS!" gimió para si "resiste Cullen, no harás el amor con ella borracha" – No – se levanto rápidamente

- Porque? – hizo un puchero, el evito mirarla por mucho tiempo, allí arrodillada con ese puchero en sus labios, su cabello desordenado...

- Porque no es seguro – dijo entre dientes

- No es seguro? A que te refieres... – sintió de nuevo las manos de Bella en su espalda, por debajo de su camisa

- Bella... detente, en serio... amor...

- No – se puso enfrente de él y lo beso – Edward –gimió acercándose a su cuerpo

- Bella por favor – gimió el, pero solo eran palabras ya que su cuerpo no respondía lo mismo, una de sus manos fue a su pequeña cintura mientras la otra a su pierna – eres mi perdición – sus labios ahora se encontraban en su cuello, ella comenzó a caminar hasta llevarlo a la cama, el se sentó sonriendo sorprendido – Ángel? – ella rio coqueta y se sentó a horcajadas

- Eres mío – hablo sobre sus labios, el solo asintió sin saber que decir – solo mío – beso su mandíbula

- Tuyo... y tú eres mía Swan – la giro para recostarla en la cama, y sonrió encantado cuando escucho su risa

- Tuya... por siempre – sonrió, empezaron a besarse, el fue hacia su cuello níveo y empezó a dejar pequeños besos... su manos acariciaban su muslo...

- Bella... - la llamo, cuando se enderezo para besar sus labios, se quedo de piedra – Bella?... Isabella? – y gimió – genial – comento frustrado acostándose al lado de la castaña – se quedo dormida! – menciono entre dientes, giro su rostro para verla y rio divertido, solo Bella haría esto... dejarlo excitado y después dormirse – buenas noches amor – beso su frente y la cubrió con la manta, en la puerta la miro por última vez sonriendo y se fue – mejor evitar – se dijo ya en el auto.

*****_** Eres la luz de mi vida la que me hace sentir sano...**_** - Edward modifica el 'ERA' en 'ERES'**

***E**_**res mi pasado, presente mi futuro, sin ti no puedo vivir mas... lo juro**_** – Edward modifica el 'ERA' en 'ERES' y el "sin 'ELLA'..." por el "Sin 'TI'..."**

**Aqui les dejo otro cap!**

** GRACIAS! Por todos los reviews y por los que dejan la historia en sus favoritos! :D **

**[SPOILER]**

**HOY VI POR TERCERA VEZ BREAKING DAWN! Y no me aburro...**

**Mi escena favorita? Es cuando Bella trata de seducir a Edward y el rie... amo cuando sonrie! Y se da vuelta tratando de ignorarla. Me encanta**

**La escena mas triste? Cuando Edward empieza a revivir a Bella y le dice "Come back to me please, baby" Nunca en toda la saga, escuche a Edward llamarla de esa forma... llore y me emocione como nunca.**

**La cancion del Soundtrack que mas amo? COLD! Amo esa cancion, si no la han escuchado... haganlo! xD Es de Aqualung & Lucy Schwartz!**

**AME A RENESME! **


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Sumary:- No me puedes amar – Claro que si Isabella... Eres mi Flor de Loto, que crece en las zonas mas horribles pero aun así estas llena de pureza y belleza... eres única... así como dicen los griegos eres mi diosa que se convirtió en una hermosa flor después de tantos fracasos...

**Flor de Loto**

**CAPITULO XV**

**Discusión Alice/Jasper**

- Alice! Alice! Espera!

- No! Vete! Búscate a una de tu edad si tanto te molesta – le grito en plena calle

- Quieres dejar de hacer un espectáculo! Escúchame! – la siguió

- Vete Jasper! Si eso es lo que opinas de mi, bien! Terminamos! – camino alejándose del local

- No puedes llegar y terminar conmigo! Conversemos las cosas – susurro lo ultimo llegando a su lado – Allie, en serio hablemos

- Olvídalo, no soy demasiado madura! – le grito esta vez en la cara, el rubio la miro sorprendido y arrepentido, ella tenia pequeñas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas

- Allie...

- Solo... olvídalo, quiero ir a casa – susurro

- No, no lo voy a olvidar, no podría dormir pensando que cometí una estupidez, amor... cielo, perdón, si? se que actué como un bruto, no debí gritarte... pero...

- Pero...?

- Me preocupe, cariño... no sabes los celos que sentí al ver a ese tipo junto a ti, tocándote... – cerro las manos en puños – Estuve a punto de golpearlo, pero me controle sabiendo que no te gustaría que armara una escena... pero tenía que explotar de alguna forma, y me equivoque... explote contigo, cielo. Perdón – la abrazo mientras ella seguía inmóvil – Alice, no me hagas esto... no terminemos.

- No volverás a decime infantil? – hizo un puchero, el estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos, pero se aguanto

- Eres mi pequeña hada... – ella rio más calmada, y envolvió a su novio con sus delgados brazos

- Se que soy infantil, impulsiva, extrovertida... pero, nunca haría algo para dañarte o preocuparte. Realmente solo me aleje con Bella para molestarlos, de buena manera claro esta... nunca pensé que llegarían ellos y...

- Sh, esta bien... entiendo – la alejo y tomo su rostro en sus manos – solo no vuelvas a hacerlo, si? Me preocupas demasiado Alice, y es porque te amo. No sé que haría sin ti, eres mi pilar en estos momentos... y lo seguirás siendo toda mi vida, sin ti no sabría que hacer. Me volvería loco – susurro en sus labios

- Te Amo Jazz

- Y yo a ti mi amor

**Fin Jalice C: **

Bella despertó con una gran resaca, se sentó y se mareo un poco. Tenía unas ganas de vomitar horrible y apenas podía abrir los ojos. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se encamino hasta su baño y tomo una ducha, ya despejada bajo a tomar desayuno, solo un vaso de zumo y unas pastillas para el dolor. Ya algo relajada fue hasta la sala y se recostó en el sillón

- Creo que ayer tome demasiado – pensó. Recordó la cena, cuando se juntaron con Rosalie y Emmett, la pequeña pelea de Jasper y Alice, la manera en la que bailo con Edward, al recordar eso se sonrojo y sonrió, también la charla que había tenido con las chicas. Fue una noche increíble... después las charlas con Angela... los pequeños besos fugases con su novio y... y...

- Que paso después? – se sentó lentamente – quien me trajo? – estaba confundida, por lógica pensó que Edward la había llevado – Oh Dios mío! – se cubrió la boca con ambas manos "_EDWARD ME VIO BORRACHA!"_ se levanto y empezó a pasearse por la sala – debe pensar que soy una alcohólica! Por favor, que no haya hecho alguna estupidez como nadar desnuda en la playa, o bailar arriba de una mesa... o bailar con menos ropa arriba de una mesa! – gimió y se volvió a sentar. En ese instante llamaron a la puerta. Sobresaltada ella fue abrir. Se encontró con aquellos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa que la hacia temblar – Ay! No! – trato de cerrar, la vergüenza se la comía por dentro, pero no alcanzo a lograrlo porque una mano la intercepto

- Bella? Hey! – abrió lentamente la puerta ejerciendo fuerza, ella se alejo y corrió hasta el sillón – Bella? – se acerco extrañado por su comportamiento

- No te acerques! – escucho su voz ahogada, tenía su cara cubierta por un cojín

- Que haces? – rio divertido – amor, porque no quieres que me acerque? – trato de de quitárselo, pero ella se aferraba a la estúpida cosa – Isabella – le reprocho, ella lo bajo hasta que solo vio sus ojos – que pasa mi Ángel?

- Que vergüenza! – volvió a esconder su carita, el rio y se la quito esta vez – Hey!

- No, hasta que me digas porque estas comportándote así

- No lo sé! Dime tu!

- Como?

- Edward, dime que ayer no hice nada estúpido – le rogo, el cobrizo se sorprendió y se sonrojo al recordar el acontecimiento de la noche anterior

- Bueno... eh... – la miro tan angustiada que prefirió mentir – no, no hiciste nada estúpido, solo te rías por cualquier cosa – le sonrió, ella se sonrojo y mordió su labio

- Seguro? – el asintió y ella suspiro. "_Fue un suspiro de alivio o de derrota?"_ se pregunto extrañado pero lo dejo pasar

- Si, tranquila amor, no deje que hicieras nada estúpido – "_En realidad, tenemos que darle gracias a tu sueño..."_ pensó, sonriendo se acerco a ella – buenas tarde mi vida – la beso, ella sonrió y le devolvió el beso

- Hola – sonrió tímidamente – creo que debí saludarte de esta forma primero y después actuar como una tonta

- Descuida – rio

Estuvieron toda la tarde viendo películas, Charlie no había llegado a dormir, después de terminar con rondas fue a la casa de su amigo en La Pus, excusa "hija, así saldremos más temprano a pescar" ella solo rio y le deseo suerte.

Edward evitaba tener contacto muy íntimo con Bella, cualquier roce le recordaba a lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer ayer, estaba inquieto y callado. Pero estaban viendo "Orgullo y Prejuicio" por lo que bella no le tomo mucha atención.

.-.-.

- Y PORQUE NO CONTESTASTE TU CELULAR? - le reclamo el cobrizo el lunes a la pelinegra al terminar las clases

- Porque estaba distraída, estábamos...– sonrió picara

- Iug! Allie, demasiada información – le interrumpió Edward

- Ustedes preguntaron!

La castaña sonrió divertida, después de todo, Edward tenía razón, no debió haberse preocupado. El amor que se tienen Jasper y Alice va más allá de lo entendible. Suspiro, desearía que las personas de alrededor pensaran lo mismo de Edward y ella. Pero sabía que no era así, miro a su alrededor en el estacionamiento, y se encontró con las miradas de la mayoría del grupo femenino puesto en ellos, mas en ella. "_Si las miradas matasen..."_ sabía que era porque pensaban 'Como alguien como Bella 'ñoña' Swan, está con Edward Cullen?' ella se preguntaba lo mismo, pero aprendió a no dudar de los sentimientos de su novio. Miro su perfil ceñudo, estaba discutiendo con Alice.

- Oh vamos Edward, en serio nada? – el cobrizo se sonrojo y bella había perdido el hilo de la conversación – Bella?

- Que?

- No vas a responder?

- Alice, ya... basta! – murmuro entre dientes

- Que pasa? – pregunto aun mas confundida

- Solo le estaba preguntando a Edward como estuvo su fin de semana – movió las cejas de forma sugerente

- Pues bien – respondió, Alice la miro con una ceja alzada

- Creo que no entendiste mi pregunta – susurro – ay bella... eres tan inocente, a lo que me refería es a...

- Alice! – se levanto Edward mirando hacia abajo, su pelo cubría sus ojos y se notaba que estaba sonrojado

- Edward, te estás sonrojando? Pero porque? – sonrió – nunca me imagine que fueras tan pudoroso – rio – quien lo imaginaria... Edward Cullen el chico sexy de la moto, tiene vergüenza hablar de s...

- Bella! Vamos! – antes que terminara de hablar, el cobrizo tomo a su castaña de la mano y camino rápidamente hacia su auto

- Ed? Qué pasa? – corría detrás de él, iba a paso apresurado. El no respondió y se puso a manejar hasta la casa de su novia

- Olvida lo que dijo Alice – suspiro cuando llegaron

- No entiendo – en la miro enternecido – podrías explicarme? Me frustra no entender de qué hablaban

- Claro, pero vamos adentro – ella asintió y pasaron a su casa, se sentaron en el sillón

- Entonces?

- Hablaba... ella... cuando te pregunto como la pasamos el fin de semana ella... – carraspeo – ella cree que estuvimos juntos

- Pero si estuvimos juntos – comento extrañada – el domingo estuvimos en mi casa viendo películas

El cobrizo suspiro – No me refería a estar juntos... mierda –murmuro lo ultimo – Bella, Alice se refería a si habíamos tenido se-

- Aah! - la pelinegra soltó un gritito – pero... pero... cómo? Ósea... EDWARD! – le reclamo – te sonrojaste y no quisiste hablar sobre esto – le acuso – te preguntare y quiero la verdad, acaso me comporte de manera... ya sabes – se sonrojo furiosamente, él la miro y asintió – OH DIOS MIO!

- No te preocupes amor, no hicimos nada – hablo rápidamente – ella la miro interrogante – te quedaste dormida... – le explico

-Entonces... no paso nada? – pregunto con voz triste, el se sorprendió

- A-acaso... tu querías que... que pasara? – pregunto sorprendido y con sus mejillas ruborizadas

- Bueno...

_Recuerdo de la Fiesta_

_- AUN NO BELLA! Pobre hombre lo tienes sufriendo – comento Angela_

_- Es que... yo nunca_

_- Lo sabemos – dijeron Rosalie y Angela al unisonó, estaban en el baño en una conversación seria de mujeres – amiga, tu lo amas cierto? – la castaña asintió – y estamos seguros que él te ama a ti – ella volvió a asentir – entonces... qué esperas?_

_- Rose, no es tan fácil!_

_- Pero quieres estar con él? De forma intima? – pregunto esta vez Angela, la castaña volvió a asentir sin poder decir nada, estaba demasiado avergonzada – bueno, Bella, si crees que es el momento y el chico indicado, no le veo el problema_

_- Se que él es el indicado, solo que... no sé cómo comportarme antes de eso... y..._

_- Ya se, el alcohol te ayudara un poquito, solo bebe algunos tragos y te sentirás mas confiada_

_- Segura? – ambas asintieron – creo que beberé algunos – pero algunos se convirtieron en vario_

_Fin Recuerdo_

- Bella... quieres que estemos juntos, de esa manera? – ella asintió sin poder mirarlo a los ojos – amor, respóndeme esto mirándome a los ojos – le susurro tomando su rostro entre sus manos – Bells, estas segura?

- Quiero estar contigo Edward – le respondió – se que tu eres el indicado – puso su mano sobre la del cobrizo, que aun estaba en su mejilla y cerro los ojos – quiero entregarme a ti

- Isabella – susurro

- Pero... si tu... tu quieres... si no quieres, yo entiendo...

- Mi Ángel – le sonrió – no deseo más que tenerte entre mis brazos y hacerte mía – ella se ruborizo

- En serio?

- Claro que si mi amor – ella se acerco y lo beso suavemente, Edward respondió el beso con infinita ternura y amor.

Pero Bella quería mas, se acerco aun mas y llevo sus manos a los cabellos cobrizos. Se arrodillo en el sillón haciendo que Edward se inclinara un poco hacia atrás, ella rio encantada. El se separo un poco y sonrió. Se volvieron a besar pero esta vez con más ansias, las manos de él fueron hacia su fina cintura, la acariciaba por debajo de su remera blanca. Llevo sus labios a su fino cuello cuando el aire empezó a faltarles, ella jadeaba disfrutando de la sensación. Edward empezó a dejar suaves besos

- Edward... – suspiro

- Bella, te amo... – la miro a los ojos

- Te amo – le respondió – hazme tuya ahora... – le pidió rozando sus labios, el se tenso soltando un jadeo

- A-ahora? – pregunto como un retardado

- Ahora – le volvió a repetir, llevando sus pequeñas manos hacia la orilla de la remera negra de él

- No, Bella... espera, no vamos a tener tu primera vez en un sillón

- Mi pieza entonces? – le empezó a besar el cuello, el se sorprendió por lo seductora que sonaba la voz de su pequeña

- Bells, no... Quiero que tu... Bells – le costaba trabajo concentrarse sintiendo las pequeñas manos y los labios de su Ángel sobre su piel

- No me importa el lugar que sea... solo importa que seas tu... Edward – gimió ya sobrepasada sobre el calor abrazador que le recorría el cuerpo

- Tienes razón, solo importa que estemos juntos... – le sonrió, y la levanto en sus brazos, ella pego un gritito – pero será en tu habitación – ella rio y le envolvió la caderas con las piernas. Ambos riendo y besándose caminaron hasta el pie de las escaleras cuando sintieron el sonido de un arma recargándose

- Suelta a mi hija, ahora! – ladraron.

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! O_O **

**Aqui les dejo otro cap! Agradecería si dejan un review C:**

** GRACIAS! Por todos los reviews y por los que dejan la historia en sus favoritos! :D **


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Sumary:- No me puedes amar – Claro que si Isabella... Eres mi Flor de Loto, que crece en las zonas mas horribles pero aun así estas llena de pureza y belleza... eres única... así como dicen los griegos eres mi diosa que se convirtió en una hermosa flor después de tantos fracasos...

_**Capitulo XV**_

_- No me importa el lugar que sea... solo importa que seas tu... Edward – gimió ya sobrepasada sobre el calor abrazador que le recorría el cuerpo_

_- Tienes razón, solo importa que estemos juntos... – le sonrió, y la levanto en sus brazos, ella pego un gritito – pero será en tu habitación – ella rio y le envolvió la caderas con las piernas. Ambos riendo y besándose caminaron hasta el pie de las escaleras cuando sintieron el sonido de un arma recargándose_

_- Suelta a mi hija, ahora! – ladraron._

**Flor de Loto**

**CAPITULO XVI**

- P-papá? – ambos jóvenes miraron al furioso Jefe Swan que tenía el arma apuntando hacia ellos. El cobrizo bajo lentamente a Bella sin dejar de ver el arma

- Isabella, ven aquí – ladro

- Espera... Papá...

- VEN AQUI! – ella negó asustada con la cabeza y se puso delante de Edward – Isabella, es última vez que te lo repito, ven aquí – hablo entre dientes

- Papá cálmate! Qué te pasa? Baja esa arma – se armo de valor para hablar

- Que me pasa? Entro a mi casa y lo primero que encuentro es a este... chico, tratando de tener... – respiro pesado por la nariz – Isabella, aléjate de él

- Que dices? Claro que no! Papá, que te pasa? – Cullen solo miraba todo sin creerlo, Ahí estaba el, siendo amenazado por el padre de su novia, que además, es el Jefe de Policía

- Señor...

- NO ME HABLES! Quien te crees que eres, eh? No jugaras con mi hija, y no harás lo mismo – le espeto

- Papá, de que hablas! Me puedes explicar! – Estaba confundida – pensaba que te agradaba Edward, dijiste que era un buen chico

- Se que lo dije, pero después de saber las cosas que hizo, mis pensamientos cambiaron

- Las cosas que hizo? – pregunto su hija

- Yo...

- No hables – lo callo – si no quieres que una de mis balas termine en...

- BASTA! Deja de amenazarlo! – la castaña se acerco a su padre y le arrebato el arma – quieres dejar de actuar de esa forma, contrólate! – le hablaba firme, su padre la miro sorprendido, era primera vez que su tierna hija lo trataba de esa forma

- Hija, el dejo a una chica embarazada! – miro de mala manera al cobrizo, mientras este abría los ojos sorprendido

- Que? – susurro la castaña, se giro a mirar a su novio y lo encontró con los ojos bien abiertos al igual que su boca – Edward?

- N-no! No, Bella... no es verdad, si conozco a una chica embarazada – las castaña miro el suelo – pero obviamente no es mío! – dijo apresurado – Es Tanya, amor – se escucho el gruñido de Charlie, per él lo ignoro – ella es la que está embarazada, por eso fue a mi casa en busca de ayuda... ella no tenía dinero para irse, sus padres la trataron mal y la echaron de la casa – tomo aire – está embarazada de su novio, te dije que tenía un novio recuerdas? Así como yo te tengo a ti, tienes que creerme Bella – le suplico, se iba a acercar a ella, pero otro gruñido del Jefe lo detuvo

- Te creo – le susurro

- En serio? – preguntaron ambos, Charlie sorprendido de que no le haya gritado nada o a lo menos pedido un tiempo, y Edward emocionado por ver que su pequeña ya confiaba en el

- Si, sé que es verdad, me contaste de Tanya y todo – el cobrizo asintió – te creo – le sonrió

- Pero yo no, así que chico... fuera de mi casa – ambos los miraron – no te creo, la misma familia de la chica es la que dijo que tu eres el padre de ese bebe

- Señor Swan, sin ofender. Pero es imposible, la chica vive en Seattle, y no nos veíamos hace años – El hombre lo miro por unos segundos pero después asintió, aun desconfiado

- De acuerdo, pero... de todas formas vete. Te encontré en una situación poco honorable con mi hija, y aun tengo motivos para dispararte – aunque lo decía de forma seria, una pequeña, casi inexistente sonrisa, se asomaba

- Seguro Señor – paso sin dejar de mirarlo hacia la puerta

- Papá – le regaño nuevamente su hija

- Que? Eres mi nena, se que te dije que podías tener... – al ver la cara sonrojada de su hija evito la palabra – pero eso no quiere decir que quiera verlo

- Papá! – gimió

- Tranquila hija, ve a calmar al pobre chico, creo que está en estado de Shock – rio

- Lo apuntaste con un arma, cualquiera estaría de esa forma

- Lo sé – rio, pero después serio miro a su hija – solo, no te confíes al cien por ciento hija – dicho esto camino hacia el sillón

La castaña se quedo un segundo mirándolo y después algo confundida salió a ver a su novio. El cobrizo tenía las manos apoyadas en el auto y la cabeza hacia abajo. Ella se acerco y acaricio su espalda. Logrando que el diera un saltito

- Tranquila, la bestia ya se tranquilizo – comento divertida

- No volveré a tocarte en tu casa – hablo con voz entrecortada

- Edward – se quejo bajito

- En serio, bueno... al menos por un tiempo – comento divertido – es mejor que me vaya antes que salga con una bazuca

- No seas exagerado – sonrió – porque no me dijiste que Tanya estaba embarazada?

- No lo creí necesario – se disculpo – lo que no entiendo, es... porque la familia de ella anda diciendo que yo soy el padre

- Quizás... eso le dijo Tanya – trato de explicar

- No, no lo creo – murmuro – Ella me conto que les había dicho a sus padres, es esa la razón por la que la echaron de su casa

- No puedo creer que la hayan echado de su casa – susurro Bella abrazándose a su novio – la familia esta ahí para apoyarte, no para darte la espalda

- Su familia es muy estricta – comento

- De todas formas, es su hija

- Si, bueno... es algo en que no podemos meternos, lo bueno es que su novio la apoyo y se irán a vivir juntos – ella asintió

- Te Amo – susurro con su rostro en el pecho de él, después de unos minutos en silencio

- También te amo hermosa – le beso sus cabellos – es mejor que me vaya, ya te robe mucho tiempo

- Cierto, tengo que ir a servirle la cena a papá – el asintió, beso suavemente sus labios, y cuando Bella creía que lo iba a profundizar se alejo

- Tu padre puede estar viéndonos – murmuro

- De verdad quedaste con un trauma

- El Jefe Swan me acaba de amenazar, es obvio – rio – Adiós Amor, nos vemos mañana

- Adiós – susurro, espero que el auto desapareciera de su vista y entro.

.-.

- Pobre Edward! – rieron Angela y Alice

- Sh! Chicas!

- Me imagino su cara – rio aun mas Alice, limpiando su rostro de las lagrimas que caían

- Oh Dios mío, espera a que Ben se entere

- Angela! No puedes decirle – gimió Bella – les estoy contando por que son mis amigas, pero no le digas a Ben – le rogo – se burlara de Edward

- Esta bien – suspiro calmándose, pero después volvían a reír

- Deténganse – cubrió su rostro con sus manos

- Descuida Bella, Ben pasó por lo mismo

- No te creo! – rio aun mas Alice

- De acuerdo, Alice basta

- Lo siento Angie, pero es realmente cómico, y tu padre como los encontró? – un pequeño rubor apareció en las mejillas de ella

- Cuando Ben se estaba cambiando ropa después de...

- OH DIOS MIO! – rio aun mas

- Si, mi papá lo amenazo con su arma. Y le dijo que lo iba a dejar sin descendencia si no se iba en ese momento, tuve que saltar y decirle "Papá, acaso no quieres tener nietos?" eso lo complico todo, Ben me miro horrorizado y salió corriendo - Bella soltó una pequeña risita tratando de ocultarla. Por una parte se alegraba de no ser la única con un padre ultra celoso

- De que se ríen tanto? – las tres se giraron, y mirando la cara de confundidos de los chicos no pudieron evitar reír – entiendes algo?

- No – le contesto el cobrizo sentándose al lado de su castaña – hola amor

- Edward – susurro dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

- Alice! Respira! – la pequeña pelinegra jadeaba en busca de aire

- Me alegro de no tener un papá policía – fue lo único que comento, aun así, Edward y Ben se pusieron pálidos

- Le contaste? – le preguntaron ambos a sus novias – tu también? – se preguntaron apuntándose, las chicas rieron aun mas

- P-paren... – Alice estaba con las manos en su abdomen tratando de respirar

- Esto es realmente cómico – comento Bella riendo

- Claro, como tú no fuiste apuntada con un arma – refunfuño su novia

- Exacto – refunfuño Ben

- Lo siento cariño – susurro Bella acariciando el cabello cobrizo – pero admítelo, es cómico

- No debería resultarte cómico si tu novio está siendo amenazado con un arma – se quejo como un niñito

- Lo siento – le sonrió – perdóname, si? – empezó a besar todo su rostro

- Mmm... No se – sonreía

- Perdón... – seguía besando su rostro, esta vez llevo sus labios hasta la oreja – perdóname – el cobrizo asintió tragando fuerte

- Perdonada – hablo con voz ronca, ella sonrió y le dio un último beso en los labios

Después del almuerzo volvieron a sus clases, todo paso sin ningún problema, solo los típicos rumores de que Bella era una tonta al andar con Edward, teniendo el a otra chica esperando un bebe. Pero ella ya los ignoraba, había aprendido a hacerlo al igual que su novio. "A palabras necias, oídos sordos" le había dicho. Ella sonrió y asintió, no dejaría que nadie arruinara su día

- Isabella – la castaña se giro y miro a Kate

- Hey Kate – le sonrió, la rubia le devolvió la sonrisa

- Tengo una fiesta este fin de semana, estoy de cumpleaños. Estas invitada!

- Gracias

- De nada, Alice y Angela también lo están. Oh! Y le puedes decir a Edward? – la castaña asintió – gracias!

La semana paso tranquila, y mucho mejor de lo que ella esperaba. La gran noticia fue que Rosalie ahora era la enfermera del instituto, muchos chicos se hacían los enfermos para ir a verla, pero ella con solo una mirada los alejaba. Su relación con Emmett ya se había formalizado, el moreno ya le había presentado a sus padres y Rosalie le había presentado a su hermana.

Alice, andaba muy extraña últimamente. Cuando la veía miraba a todos lados como buscando a alguien, Angela al principio también la miraba confundida, ahora... se había sumado a la búsqueda. Bella una vez le pregunto, pero ellas solo negaron diciéndole que no era nada importante. La castaña rendida lo dejo pasar.

Le había dicho a Edward del cumpleaños de Kate, el actuó un poco incomodo diciendo que a lo mejor iba a estar Tanya y que era mejor evitar algunos problemas, no quería que Bella cayera de nuevo en esas pequeñas crisis de inseguridad. La castaña supo a que se refería con "problemas" y le menciono a Edward que ya estaba tranquila, que confiaba en su amor. El algo desconfiado asintió y quedaron de irse juntos.

- Amor! – era viernes y ya habían salido de clases

- Edward – beso suavemente sus labios

- Perdón por la tardanza, el profesor no nos quería soltar – ella asintió un poco confundida, Ben había salido hace quince minutos e iban en el mismo curso

- No hay problema –lo dejo pasar, quizás solo el quedo con su profesor

- Genial, Hey... quería consultarte algo

-Claro

- Esto... – se paso la mano por el cabello – que... que piensas de conocer a mis padres?

- Conocerlos? – se confundió – pero, Edward yo ya...

- Me refiero presentarte como mi novia – ella abrió la boca y los colores no demoraron en llegar a sus mejillas

- Como tu novia?

- Si, porque eso eres – rio divertido y la abrazo – si no quieres no hay problema

- No es eso, es solo que... y si no les agrado?

- Bella, de nuevo con el mismo problema? – Tomo su rostro entre sus manos – Mi Ángel, eres hermosa, inteligente, cariñosa, y muchas cosas más. Y Esme y Carlisle lo saben, para que hablar de Lizzie, te van a amar. Además... Lizzie ya sabe que eres mi novia

- Le dijiste?

- Si, fue ese día para aclararle lo de Tanya

- Ya veo, está bien...

- Entonces... no hay problema con que sea mañana? Cenaremos con ellos en mi casa, y después no vamos a la fiesta de Kate – su castaña asintió con una sonrisa – genial – sonrió

Se subieron al volvo y su novio la dejo en su casa, en toda la semana era así, la dejaba se despedían dentro del volvo y él se marchaba, aun estaba asustado por lo de su padre, pero su amiga le dijo que era normal, Angela le comento que Ben estuvo una semana sin abrazarla en público y como un mes sin pisar su casa, hasta que su madre hablo con su padre para que le pidiera una disculpa al chico. La castaña se entristeció, ella no tenía a una madre que lograra entrar en razón a Charlie. Suspirando despejo su mente para hacer sus deberes

-.-

Al otro día se levanto temprano desayuno con su padre y se despidieron, Alice la había llamado ayer en la noche para decirle que la pasaría a buscar para arreglarla a su casa. Al llegar se sorprendió en ver a Rosalie y a Angela

- Chicas! – las saludo

- Hey Bella! – le devolvieron el saludo

- Que hacen acá?

- Bueno, primero nos juntamos para arreglarnos para la fiesta de Kate

- También iras Rose? – le pregunto a la rubia

- No, yo vine a pedirle ayuda a Alice, hoy tengo una cena con Emmett – la castaña asintió con una sonrisa – Pero también estamos aquí para ayudarte a ti! – Le sonrió - Te vamos dejar preciosa, la primera impresión es importante – hablo la rubia – cuando fui a conocer a los padres de Emmett Alice me arreglo – rio

- Y debiste verla! Parecía una modelo de alta costura!

- Es obvio, si con el traje de enfermera lo parece, imagínate arreglada – comento Angela – gracias al cielo no te vi, o sino mi autoestima hubiera llegado a china – rio

- No sean exageradas – se ruborizo la rubia

- Bueno, bueno... ahora tenemos que centrarnos en Bella! – todas asintieron

La tarde paso entre limpiezas faciales manicure y masajes en el pelo.

- No tenemos que ponerle algo demasiado formal, parecería que en vez de conocer a tus suegros, iras a pedirle la mano de su hijo – comento Angela

- Cierto, ni nada tan informal, porque parecería que no te importara si conoces o no a los padres de tu novio – comento Rosalie

- Exacto, y también tenemos que tener en cuenta que después irán a una fiesta – comento Alice, todas asentían. Mientas que la castaña miraba de hito en hito - YA SE! – fue hacia el ropero que contenía miles y miles de ropas aun prolijamente guardadas – aquí hay ropa que mi mamá diseña por gusto y para mi, a ver... aquí esta! – Fue hacia las chicas – un jeans claro bien ajustado al cuerpo – lo mostro – y una blusa negra elegante que deja los hombros descubiertos

- Me gusta tenemos lo informal que es el Jean

- Si, y lo formal que es la blusa y unos zapatos hermoso negros de tacón – comento Rosalie

[Ropa en mi perfil]

- Excelente! – Aplaudió Alice – y dejando tu pelo suelto – miro a Bella – le daremos un poco mas del toque informal – todas aplaudieron y Bella sonrió.

.-.

- Si Edward, tienes que venir a buscarla a mi casa... no te importa!... se ve divina obviamente!... yo hablo como quiera... DIVINA DIVINA DIVINA!... de acuerdo – rio - te esperamos! - termino la llamada y se giro hacia las chicas – el muy tonto confundió su teléfono con el de su padre, por lo que no leyó el mensaje - rio – y fue a buscarte a tu casa

- Pobrecito – susurro Bella

- Si bueno, le pasa por tonto

- Rosalie, no seas mala. Debe estar con los nervios de punta. Ben estaba más nervioso que yo cuando me presento a sus padres – rio

- Lo sé, Emmett también

- Yo aun no conozco a los padres de Jasper, ellos pasan viajando

- Pronto lo harás – le sonrió la castaña, en ese momento se escucho el timbre

- Wow. El chico se vino volando – comento divertida Angela

- Bella ve, no queremos que le dé una crisis en la puerta de Alice, no estoy en mi turno de enfermera

- Voy – se levanto con cuidado por los zapatos altos

- Bella... te ves hermosa – le sonrió su novio en cuanto la vio, ella se sonrojo, el igual se veía hermoso. E iban a juego tenía unos jeans y una camiseta negra

- Hola

- Hola – beso suavemente sus labios. Un "Aw" se escucho de fondo y ambos sonrieron, las chicas estaban escondidas mirándolos - nos vamos? – su pequeña asintió – adiós chicas! Y gracias! – se despidió, se escucharon risitas y cerró la puerta sonriendo

El viaje paso en silencio, ambos estaban nerviosos, Edward por como se comportarían sus padres, sabía que la aceptaría de eso no había duda, pero... su familia era muy... Alice, para sus cosas. Empezando por Elizabeth.

Bella iba nerviosa, que le dirá Lizzie al verla, era la primera vez que la veía después de lo sucedido con Tanya, no había ido a verla. Y los padres de Edward... conocía al Doctor Cullen un hombre amable y simpático, al igual que Esme. Cuando visualizaron la casa, Bella empezó a removerse inquieta

- Tranquila – le susurro su novio cuando le abrió la puerta ella asintió – Bien... aquí vamos

**Aqui les dejo otro cap! Agradecería si dejan un review C:**

** GRACIAS! Por todos los reviews y por los que dejan la historia en sus favoritos! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Sumary:- No me puedes amar – Claro que si Isabella... Eres mi Flor de Loto, que crece en las zonas mas horribles pero aun así estas llena de pureza y belleza... eres única... así como dicen los griegos eres mi diosa que se convirtió en una hermosa flor después de tantos fracasos...

_**Capitulo XVI**_

_El viaje paso en silencio, ambos estaban nerviosos, Edward por como se comportarían sus padres, sabía que la aceptaría de eso no había duda, pero... su familia era muy... Alice, para sus cosas. Empezando por Elizabeth. _

_Bella iba nerviosa, que le dirá Lizzie al verla, era la primera vez que la veía después de lo sucedido con Tanya, no había ido a verla. Y los padres de Edward... conocía al Doctor Cullen un hombre amable y simpático, al igual que Esme. Cuando visualizaron la casa, Bella empezó a removerse inquieta_

_- Tranquila – le susurro su novio cuando le abrió la puerta ella asintió – Bien... aquí vamos_

**Flor de Loto**

**[Se que es algo corto, pero actualizare el lunes :) ]**

**CAPITULO XVII**

Edward entrelazo las manos y abrió la puerta, se hizo a un lado para que Bella entrara, cuando la iba a seguir...

- BELLA! – fue lo último que escucho antes de que la puerta se cerrara en sus narices

- Pero... que? – Miro confundido – HEY! – abrieron lentamente la puerta y su pequeña hermana se asomo

- Lo siento Ed, me olvide de ti – la miro sorprendido... "_se olvido de mi? PERO SI ESTABA AL LADO DE BELLA!"_ respiro profundamente y asintió

- De acuerdo – entro y se encontró con su pequeña tratando de aguantar la risa – adelante, puedes reírte – se quejo

- Lo siento – soltó una pequeña risita

- De verdad lo lamento hermano, pero... la emoción pudo conmigo – le sonrió su hermanita

- Esta bien, te entiendo – "_creo_" agrego para él

- Bella! – ambos se giraron y vieron a Esme bajar con un hermoso conjunto lila, iba a juego con su hija.

- Señora Cullen – saludo Bella

- Isabella – le regaño de manera tierna

- Lo siento – se ruborizo – Esme – le sonrió, la madre de su novia sonrió gustosa y tomo su mano

- Espero que te guste la comida italiana, hice lasaña. Te gusta, verdad? – la llevo hacia el comedor, Lizzie, ahora con unas muletas, las siguió

- Hola mamá, yo estoy bien – refunfuño en su soledad Edward – Ouch! – se quejo cuando la puerta golpeo su cabeza

- Oh, Edward. Lo lamento no sabías que estabas ahí, a todo esto... que haces acá en la puerta hijo, no traerías hoy a Isabella? – le pregunto su padre

- Si, esta adentro con... – no termino de hablar cuando Carlisle ya lo había dejado solo – genial! – quejándose se encamino con los demás, y se los encontró con Bella en el centro del sillón, a su lado izquierdo Esme, al derecho Carlisle y al frente en sus piernas Lizzie.

La castaña estaba abrumada, tenía demasiada atención puesta en ella, sus manos estaban en su regazo y las removía de manera nerviosa.

- Así que Bella, para que te trae mi hijo?

- Bueno...

- Espero que se esté portando bien contigo – hablo esta vez Carlisle

- Si... es muy amable

- Y caballero, porque lo ha sido, cierto? Lo crie de ese modo! – hablo Esme

- Si, es caballero, amable, y...

- Bella, tu y mi hermano se van a casar? – Ella miro sorprendida a Lizzie, que la miraba ilusionada – me gustaría que fueras la mamá de mis sobrinos

- Oh Carlisle! No sería hermoso? Ver a pequeños con el cabello de Edward y los ojos de nuestra Bella... o viceversa? – junto las manos mirando al cielo imaginándose la postal

- E-esto...

- Seria maravilloso amor, y serán unos pequeños inteligentes e introvertidos – la cara de Bella estaba a mil grados, no podía creerlo. Miro hacia la puerta y vio a un Edward congelado, pálido como la cal. Los ojos bien abiertos y su quijada tensa. Salió de su trance y miro hacia Bella, cuando sus ojos se encontraron ella aparto la vista de inmediato y se ruborizo aun mas, si era posible.

- Papá... Mamá – arrastro las palabras

- Si? – preguntaron ambos de forma inocente

- Puedo... hablar! Con ustedes... un momento? – ellos salieron de su trance de "familia feliz" y se dieron cuenta de lo que habían dicho y que su hijo lo había escuchado

- Eh... Edward, como crees? Dejaremos sola a Bella

- Ella se puede quedar con Lizzie, verdad? – miro a ambas, ellas asintieron algo asustadas por la mirada del cobrizo

- Bueno... tendrás que hablar con tu padre, porque yo iré a ver la cena – Esme se levanto enseguida pero su hijo hablo antes de que saliera

- Descuida mamá, podemos hablar en la cocina – ella trago pesado.

Bella y Lizzie miraban con pena a Carlisle y Esme

- SE PUEDE SABER QUE ERA LO QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO! – pregunto ya estando en la cocina

- Hijo, no le grites de esa manera a tu pobre viejo, viene cansado de tantas...

- Papá! Le hablaron de... hijos... casamiento... – apretó el puente de la nariz – asustaron a Bella

- Claro que no! – se defendió su madre – estoy segura que esa tierna criaturita estaría feliz de formar una familia contigo!

- Mamá – soltó un gemido – olvidemos esto, y no vuelvan hacer comentarios de... ese tipo

- Bueno, no diremos nada, pero eso no quiere decir que no me lo imagine – se cruzo de brazos

- De acuerdo – suspiro – ahora, espero que Bella aun quiera estar conmigo – murmuro

- Claro que si hijo – golpeo su hombro Carlisle – quien no estaría con un Cullen? – su esposa lo miro con una ceja alzada – olvida lo que dije – hablo de forma rápida mientras salía

- Perdónanos hijo, pero... nos encanta Bella como tu novia – le sonrió con cariño

- Tu... sabias que Bella...? Lizzie! – refunfuño

- No nos dijo Lizzie – rio – YO me di cuenta cuando fuiste a buscarla ese día – acaricio su cabello – realmente la amas – sus ojos brillaron por las lagrimas contenidas

- Oh, mamá no vayas a llorar ahora – ella negó con los labios apretados – mamá – le advirtió

- Lo siento, pero... es que ya eres todo un hombre – le sonrió – bueno ya! – Mejor vamos a cenar, que bella debe estar muerta de hambre – el asintió besando la mejilla de su madre.

Al llegar se encontró a su novia y a su hermana conversando, ella le mostraba sus muletas.

- Puedo caminar sola, pero papá me dice que es para prevenir mis recaídas – refunfuño

- Lo digo por algo hija

- Es cierto, Lizzie si tu padre lo dice, es por algo... el es médico, recuerdas? – le acaricio el cabello

- Tienes razón – le sonrió. El cobrizo miro enternecido la escena.

Hace un momento cuando sus padres comentaron de él y Bella formando una familia, por un segundo pasaron imágenes con Bella embarazada, con Bella sosteniendo a un pequeño, amamantándolo, el enseñándole a jugar, viviendo en una casa... suspiro. El sabía que era ella la mujer con la cual sus sueños de formar una familia se incrustaran en su mente y corazón, solo con ella se imaginaba un futuro hermoso. Pero quito esas imágenes, a ella aun le quedaba este y otro año de instituto. El terminaría ahora, y aunque había estado semanas pensando sobre eso... no quería darle importancia por el momento "_Universidad? Puede esperar, aun me quedan unos meses"_ pensó, no quería hablar de la separación que tendría con Bella... _"además, Jasper y Alice llevan una relación de esa manera" _se excuso

- Edward? – la voz de su madre lo saco de sus pensamientos, todos se encontraban de camino a la mesa – estas bien? – el asintió. Se acerco hacia ellos, corrió la silla para que Bella se sentara

- Gracias – susurro con una sonrisa

- Cuando quieras – le sonrió.

La cena empezó con conversaciones triviales sobre cómo le habían ido en el instituto, la recuperación de Lizzie y el trabajo de Carlisle.

- Bueno... – hablo Edward mientras tomaba de la mano a Bella – quiero comunicarles que Bella – la miro – y yo somos novios – ella le sonrió tímida mientras se ruborizaba

- EN SERIO! – Pregunto "sorprendida" Esme – eso es genial!

- No me lo imaginaba! Esto es una gran noticia! – Carlisle

- Son novios! – Lizzie cubrió su boca. El cobrizo rodo los ojos

- Ya dejen de actuar – refunfuño haciendo reír a su pequeña

- De acuerdo – dijeron los tres al unisonó y sonrieron

- Hijo, felicidades. – le sonrió su padre – no hubieras encontrado a alguien mejor – le sonrió esta vez a Bella

- Lo se – respondió con orgullo

- Felicidades a ambos, me alegra que estén juntos - dijo con voz contenida su madre

- Bella! Somos cuñadas! – le sonrió Lizzie emocionada

- Así es! – rio quedito

- Entonces, lo único que me queda decir es... Bienvenida a la Familia Bella

- Gracias Carlisle

- Oh! Y otra cosa, espero que se estén cuidando, se que hable de nietos pero aun no los quiero – los tres se congelaron y un rubor empezó a cubrir sus mejillas

- PAPÁ!

- Tu padre tiene razón Edward, amor – le hablo a su marido – tendrás que acompañar a Edward a comprar preservativos

- Mamá! Detente! – gimió

- Que son preservativos? – pregunto Lizzie

- Oh Dios – susurro Bella cubriendo su rostro en sus manos

- No puedo creerlo – el cobrizo recostó su frente en la mesa de manera brusca

- Cosas de grandes amor

- Pero papá, Bella y ED aun no son grandes – refunfuño

- Bueno, cosa de adolecentes – le sonrió esta vez su madre

- Ash! - se cruzo de brazos

- Esto se está saliendo de control – murmuro Edward – bien, nos vamos... Bella? – ella asintió mirando el suelo – iremos a una fiesta

- Bien – asintió su padre. Estaban entrando al auto cuando desde la puerta grito – EDWARD! NO OLVIDEZ LOS PRESERVATIVOS!

- BASTA! – grito en respuesta mientras encendía el auto – necesito un trago – murmuro de camino a la fiesta de Kate.

**Aqui les dejo otro cap! Agradecería si dejan un review C:**

** GRACIAS! Por todos los reviews y por los que dejan la historia en sus favoritos! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Sumary:- No me puedes amar – Claro que si Isabella... Eres mi Flor de Loto, que crece en las zonas mas horribles pero aun así estas llena de pureza y belleza... eres única... así como dicen los griegos eres mi diosa que se convirtió en una hermosa flor después de tantos fracasos...

_**Capitulo XVII**_

_- Esto se está saliendo de control – murmuro Edward – bien, nos vamos... Bella? – ella asintió mirando el suelo – iremos a una fiesta_

_- Bien – asintió su padre. Estaban entrando al auto cuando desde la puerta grito – EDWARD! NO OLVIDEZ LOS PRESERVATIVOS!_

_- BASTA! – grito en respuesta mientras encendía el auto – necesito un trago – murmuro de camino a la fiesta de Kate._

**Flor de Loto**

**[Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el capitulo!]**

**CAPITULO XVIII**

- Alice dijo que la esperáramos en la entrada – menciono Bella después de colgar el celular – está esperando a Jasper

- De acuerdo, no demorara mucho en llegar, su casa queda como a tres cuadras de la de Kate – era la primera vez que se hablaban desde que salieron de la casa del cobrizo, ninguno quería decir una palabra por miedo a sacar el tema, pero Edward sabia que tenían que hablarlo... lo hablarían después de la fiesta, no quería incomodar a Isabella._ "O mejor sería hablar ahora para que no estemos incómodos?" _soltó un suspiro, sinceramente no sabía que hacer.

La castaña estaba de igual forma, no quería mencionarle nada a Edward por temor a su reacción, pero ella quería hablarlo no tenia ningún interés en seguir en ese estado, sin escuchar su voz. Soltando un suspiro se armo de valor.

- Edward – murmuro bajo

- Si? – apretó aun más el volante

- Podrías estacionarte? – pregunto temerosa al ver su mano tensa sobre el volante, el asintió y se estaciono. Iban por la carretera hacia el pueblo, ya que la casa de Edward quedaba a las afueras.

- Listo – murmuro el girándose a mirarla, ella bajo la mirada avergonzada

- Lo que paso en tu casa...

- Lo siento! – se apresuro a decir – lo siento mucho! Se que mis padres se emocionaron en todo... pero... yo...

- Descuida! – hablo avergonzada

Ambos se miraban ruborizados, hasta que rompieron a reír

- Lo siento tanto – hablaba entre risas

- Ya basta, de verdad, aunque tus padres se... emocionaron – comento entre risitas – me gusto la idea de imaginarme casada contigo – él, que aun reía, se detuvo enseguida – pero... solo... imaginármelo! No digo que tenemos que casarnos, solo... yo...

- Tranquila – acaricio su mejilla – también me gustaría tener un futuro contigo, tal cual como dijeron mis padres – se acerco y le dio un tierno beso – ahora, es mejor que vayamos a esa fiesta. Aunque preferiría mil veces estar solo contigo – ella se ruborizo y terminando la conversación le dio un casto beso.

- Se puede saber porque tardaron tanto!

- Alice cálmate, mis padres no nos dejaban venir – le explico Edward caminando hacia ella, abrazando a Bella por la espalda

- Esta bien, te creeré solo porque se como son tus padres – rio – Bella, después tienes que contarme como te fue – la castaña se ruborizo – oh! Algo bueno debió pasar – rio

- Alice, déjalos tranquilos – la tranquilizo el rubio – Hey Edward, Bella

- Hola Jasper – saludaron al unisonó

- Bien, ya se saludaron y todo, ahora entremos. Ben y Angela ya llegaron y deben estar adentro – todos asintieron y se adentraron a una casa.

Bella miro la casa y se sorprendió, era de dos pisos. Alrededor de ella habían varios jóvenes con vasos, que suponía era alcohol, en sus manos. Conversaban animadamente, adentro se veían varias luces de colores. Cuando entro apenas se podía caminar.

- Es Edward Cullen? – escuchaban, todos se hacían a un lado para dejarlos pasar mientras lo veían. El cobrizo la atrajo mas hacia su cuerpo, caminaban entre la gente que no dejaban de murmurar entre ellos. Bella "ñoña" Swan y Edward "Antisocial" Cullen, en una fiesta? Todos sorprendidos. Pero algunos estaban tan metidos en sus mundos que no les tomaban atención, bailaban en los pasillos, en las escaleras, apoyados en las paredes, varios chicos tenían a sus parejas "prisioneras" contra la pared.

- Bella, Alice! – ella vio a Angela cerca de una mesa junto a Ben. Algunos que estaban alrededor de ellos se giraron para ver sorprendidos a la pareja

- Angela! – Alice se encamino con Jasper de la mano hacia ellos, Edward aun la mantenía en sus brazos, así que iban un poco más lento.

- Hola chicos! – hablaban entre gritos

- Hey! – saludaron

- Edward! No puedo creer que estés acá – rio Ben

- Si? pues créelo! – rio – a todo esto... donde esta la cumpleañera?

- No ha bajado en toda la noche, supongo que estaba esperando a que alguien llegue – hablo Angela

- Garrett? – pregunto Bella

- Claro, quien más? – rodo los ojos Alice.

Empezaron a hablar, mejor dicho gritar, cosas triviales. Cuando sonó la canción "Push" de Enrique Iglesias. La gente empezó a aplaudir, los chicos se giraron y en la escalera estaba Kate.

- Es en serio? – Angela miro con la ceja alzada

- Dios mío – exclamo Alice – eso... eso... estoy sin palabras

- Está permitido vestirse así? – susurro Bella

- Claro que no! Ósea, Bella... eso... eso es... eso es para cuando estas con tu novio solos... o... no tengo palabras – Kate iba con un vestido negro transparente, con un gran escote y mucho más arriba de las rodillas [imagen en mi perfil] – esta usando algo debajo, cierto? – pregunto con voz ahogada. Ella se giro a ver a Jasper y este, junto con los otros dos, tenían la mirada fija en la rubia – JASPER!

- Yo... que? – pregunto sin despegar la vista

- Ben! – lo llamo su novia, pescando su quijada y girando la vista hacia ella

- Edward? – el cobrizo al escuchar la voz de la pequeña sacudió la cabeza.

- Dime amor – la castaña hizo un mohín, por primera vez se sintió celosa

- Nada – su voz sonó seca, se giro a conversar con Alice que estaba de igual manera - no puedo creerlo! – refunfuño

- Descuida Bella – hablo entre dientes - están en shock, como alguien puede usar un vestido así? – miro de reojos a la rubia que era rodeada por chicos, su novio... Garrett se encontraba en un salón mirando todo sin emoción – que Garrett no le dirá nada? Es su novia!

- Alice... – la pelinegra se giro y miro fulminante al rubio – no te enojes, solo... quede en shock, conozco a Kate desde que era pequeña.

- Si, pequeña – rodo los ojos – ahorra tus excusas Withlock – levanto la mano, tomo al de bella y se fue hacia una pista improvisada – dejémoslos solos unos momentos

- Mejor que sea toda la noche – refunfuño

- Oh Dios! – Exclamo Alice – la zo... Kate! Se está acercando a los chicos – Bella se giro y vio como ate sonriendo y moviendo sus caderas se acercaba a Jasper y Edward – olvida el plan de dejarlos solos

- No! – la detuvo – quiero ver cómo reacciona Edward – murmuro

- Tienes razón – sonrió – de seguro conversaran un rato con ella, por cortesía, y vendrán con nosotras

Pero eso no fue lo que paso, Kate se puso entre medio de ellos dos, se engancho a sus brazos. Los tres conversaban y reían. Bella contaba internamente los segundos que estaban juntos, cuando llego a 180, tres minutos, se aburrió... suspirando y tomando la mano de Alice dio un paso hacia ellos, pero se congelo cuando vio a Edward y Kate subir por las escaleras

- No lo hizo – murmuro – el no fue con ella

- Bella... – hablo con voz lastimera Alice – yo...

- Quizás van a hablar de algo importante, solo eso... verdad? – miro a su amiga, pero ella miro hacia otro lado – Alice?

- Alice! Viste a ED... Bella, yo... Alice, tienes que decirle! – exclamo Angela cuando llego a su lado

- Decirle que? – pregunto Jasper, llegando a su lado

- Yo... no puedo Angie

- Si no le dices tú, le diré yo! – La castaña miraba a ambas confundidas – vamos – Angela tomo su mano y la llevo hacia el patio

- Angela! No le digas, eso paso hace mucho no creo que...

- Ustedes... – Jasper las miro sorprendido

- Tu sabias Jasper? –

- Alice... es mi mejor amigo...

- No puedo creerlo! – refunfuño

- Alguien puede decirme que está pasando?

- Bella... Kate y Edward... ellos...

- No! Angela!

- Basta Alice! No dije nada porque veía a Edward y a Bella feliz, pero se acaba de ir con ella!

- Angela, no puedes decirle, además... eso fue un error

- No Jasper, tu novia sabe que quizás... para Edward fue un error, pero no para Kate

- Sinceramente agradecería que me dijeran que está pasando

- Concuerdo con Ben, que está pasando?

- Kate es la que le dijo a tu padre que Tanya estaba embarazada de Edward, Kate es la que le dijo a Lauren donde estuvieron el fin de semana y todos los demás rumores – la castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida

- Kate? – preguntaron Ben y ella al unisonó

- Si, fue Kate – todos se giraron a ver a Garrett – lo siento chicas, debí decirles antes, pero... ella fue la que invento todo, y Bella... nunca le prohibí juntarse contigo, es mas... yo y ella terminamos cuando empezaste a salir con Edward

- Que... no estoy entendiendo nada... porque Kate invento todo eso...

- Kate ha estado enamorada de Edward desde siempre – hablo esta vez Jasper – ella y Edward...

- Ella y Edward se acostaron, tuvieron sexo bella – hablo entre dientes Angela, todos menos Alice y Jasper se sorprendieron

- No... el... no... – negaba con lagrimas en los ojos, quizás no le hubiera afectado tanto antes, total es algo del pasado, y ellos nos estaban juntos cuando paso... pero ahora, el estaba arriba con ella... estaban solos, "_se fue con ella en vez de estar conmigo_" sollozo

- Edward siempre se ha arrepentido, es mas el al día siguiente ni siquiera se acordaba, pero Kate se encargo de decirle todo con lujos y detalle. Cuando estuvieron juntos, fue un pésimo día para Edward, había terminado con Tanya, sus padres pelearon, escucho a Esme pedirle el divorcio a Carlisle, veía como su mundo se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos. Lo acompañe, fuimos a un bar y el tomo hasta no poder mas. Lo lleve a su casa, pero por lo que supe después se fue a otro bar... cuando iba de camino se encontró con Kate, ella lo llevo a su casa, Tanya estaba de vacaciones junto con su hermana mayor Irina, y sus padres estaban de viaje. Bueno... lo demás es historia

- Ósea... que Kate se aprovecho de Edward borracho? – pregunto sorprendido Ben

- Podríamos decirlo

- NO puedo creer que estando conmigo estaba enamorada de Cullen! – grito Garrett

- Ellos... – jadeo Bella mirando hacia la casa – ahora están juntos en alguna habitación de arriba – junto sus manos en su pecho

- Eh! Swan – la llamo Garrett – tenemos que ir a ver, no me quedare tranquilo sin decirle algunas cosas a Kate

- Yo... no puedo... qué tal si vamos y... – negó con lagrimas en los ojos "_y ver que me está engañando", _cerro los ojos y dio vuelta para salir corriendo, pero una mano la detuvo

- Bella, ya pasaste por esto... creyéndote algo que no es, así que es mejor que vayas y lo averigües tu misma

- No Ben! Ya viste lo que hizo Edward, Isabella no tienes porque ir...

- Ella tiene que ir – hablo Jasper con calma – tiene que ir y darse cuenta de las cosas, que pueden ser dos... O Edward solo está teniendo una conversación con Kate... o... el te está engañando – Alice miro perpleja a su novio

- Jasper! Como puedes decirle eso! Es Edward del que estamos hablando tu amigo...

- Lo sé, y por lo mismo quiero que vaya – miro a la castaña – Bella ve...

Ella miro a todos de forma temerosa, Angela estaba de brazos cruzados mirando hacia un unto muerto, Ben le dio una pequeña sonrisa, Alice la miraba nerviosa mordiéndose el labio, Jasper le sonrió y asintió. Suspirando asintió, bajo sus manos de su pecho y se abrazo ella misma, Garrett le indico que vaya adelante. Temerosa ella se encamino derecho a la escalera.

- Es la última habitación – le indico el castaño

- De acuerdo – suspiro y al abrir la puerta su corazón dio un vuelco

**Algún REview? :B**

**CHAN CHAN CHAN!**

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, quizás me demore un poquito a mas tardar el viernes. Porque tengo un examen importantísimo el jueves y me dedicare a estudiar.**

**Gracias por los REviews, y por los FF :D**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Sumary:- No me puedes amar – Claro que si Isabella... Eres mi Flor de Loto, que crece en las zonas mas horribles pero aun así estas llena de pureza y belleza... eres única... así como dicen los griegos eres mi diosa que se convirtió en una hermosa flor después de tantos fracasos...

_**Capitulo XVIII**_

_- Ella tiene que ir – hablo Jasper con calma – tiene que ir y darse cuenta de las cosas, que pueden ser dos... O Edward solo está teniendo una conversación con Kate... o... el te está engañando – Alice miro perpleja a su novio_

_- Jasper! Como puedes decirle eso! Es Edward del que estamos hablando tu amigo..._

_- Lo sé, y por lo mismo quiero que vaya – miro a la castaña – Bella ve..._

_Ella miro a todos de forma temerosa, Angela estaba de brazos cruzados mirando hacia un unto muerto, Ben le dio una pequeña sonrisa, Alice la miraba nerviosa mordiéndose el labio, Jasper le sonrió y asintió. Suspirando asintió, bajo sus manos de su pecho y se abrazo ella misma, Garrett le indico que vaya adelante. Temerosa ella se encamino derecho a la escalera. _

_- Es la última habitación – le indico el castaño_

_- De acuerdo – suspiro y al abrir la puerta su corazón dio un vuelco_

**Flor de Loto**

**CAPITULO XIX**

- Edward? – murmure

Ambos se giraron sorprendidos, la cara de Kate paso de la sorpresa a la furia, Edward cuando se dio cuenta que era su pequeña pero en compañía de Garrett frunció el ceño.

- QUE HACES AQUI? TE DIJE QUE EN 30 MINUTOS SUBIERAS! NO EN 15! – Grito la rubia

- Me dijiste que lo tendrías en un minuto! – le grito esta vez su "ex"

- Que está pasando? – pregunto ahora confundida Bella

- Katherine, no te vuelvas a acercar a mi – hablo con voz contenida – ni a Bella – el cobrizo tenia los puños cerrados con fuerza.

La castaña suspiro aliviada, en el momento que entro, vio a Kate solo en ropa interior recostada en la cama. Y a Edward de pie mirándola con repulsión.

- No entiendo nada - murmuro

- Y tu! – el cobrizo apunto a Garrett – no te quiero ni a cien metros de mi novia, oíste? – paso por al lado de Bella, tomo su mano y bajo rápidamente

- Edward?

- Ahora no Bella – hablaba entre dientes y la fuerza que ejercía en su mano era demasiada

- Al menos, podrías aflojar tu agarre? – pregunto con un gemido, el suspiro y asintió soltando su mano, solo un poco.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el Volvo, abrió la puerta y la sentó en el copiloto, para luego darse la vuelta, subirse y partir

- Edward, me estas preocupando, que fue todo eso?

- Nada – contesto con voz seca. La castaña ya estaba harta, le habían dicho tantas cosas, ver a Kate en ropa interior frente a su novio le había molestado de sobre manera, saber que el había subido a esa habitación por voluntad propia colmo su paciencia

- Detén el auto – hablo con voz neutra él la ignoro, por el camino que tomo ella supo que iban a su casa, lo menos que quería en esos momentos era ir hacia allá – DENTEN EL AUTO! – grito con los ojos cerrados, el se sobresalto e hizo lo que le pidió – me vas a decir ahora mismo que te pasa! Que paso en ese cuarto?

- Te dije que nada!

- No? No paso nada? Estas seguro? – pregunto de forma irónica

- Que insinúas? Eh? – se giro a mirarla

- No lo sé! Dime que estabas haciendo... o qué? Acaso te ibas a acostar con ella... de nuevo? – el se quedo estático en su lugar y la miraba asustado – dime Edward, acaso ibas a tener relaciones con ella? Me ibas a engañar? – hablo con voz quebrada esta vez

- No... no claro no! Bella... quien... – negó con la cabeza confundido _"Como se entero de eso?"_

- Quien? Acaso importa? Te acostaste con la hermana de tu ex novia a días de terminar con ella! – le grito ya fuera de sí – no te costaría nada acostarte con ella de nuevo!

- Basta! No sabes lo que dices! – grito golpeando el volante

- No, no lo se! Porque todos me esconden cosas siempre! Hasta tu! – le grito con lagrimas en sus mejillas – porque fuiste con ella, en primer lugar? Porque la seguiste!

- Porque tenía algo importante que decirme!

- Oh si, veo lo importante que era – comento irónica. Soltó su cinturón y salió del vehículo, sentía que adentro se estaba ahogando, jadeaba en busca de aire

- Isabella – la llamo saliendo del auto - no pensé que ella... -

- No pensaste – susurro – ese es el problema – se giro a mirarlo – basta, basta de tomarme como una tonta, todos lo han estado haciendo últimamente, pero no pensé que tu...

- En ningún momento te vi de esa forma! – paso sus manos por su cabello

- Entonces porque me ignoraste y te fuiste con ella? – le pregunto dolida – se que es mucho más bonita que yo, que el vestido...

- Y otra vez con lo mismo! – Grito exasperado hacia el cielo, recargo sus manos en el capo del auto y suspiro, ambos se quedaron en silencio algunos momentos – sabes? – hablaba con voz neutra, sin siquiera mirarla – no puedo mas – comento

- Que... que quieres decir?

- No puedo Bella, no puedo seguir así... siempre con lo mismo, no confías en mis sentimientos hacia ti – se giro a mirarla, tenía los ojos brillosos a causa de las lagrimas contenidas – como puedo seguir amándote cuando tú misma no lo haces? – pregunto en un susurro. La castaña jadeo y empezó a negar. El se dio vuelta y se sentó en el capo, estaba encorvando sin ánimos – Kate me dijo que tenía que hablar algo importante de Tanya conmigo, te dije que era mi amiga, así que cuando me dijo que era urgente, me preocupe y la seguí. Fuimos hasta su habitación y de un momento para otro empezó a besarme – la castaña cerró los ojos por el dolor, se abrazo a ella misma mientras lagrimas seguían cayendo – la separe inmediatamente preguntándole que tramaba, ella empezó a sacarse la ropa y a... la aleje de nuevo de un empujón, cayó a la cama y empezó a gritarme...

_Flash Back_

_- Que te pasa!_

_- Que me pasa? Estoy harta Edward! He estado enamorada de ti todos estos años! – hablo furiosa – me vine a vivir con mi padre solo para estar cerca tuyo!_

_- No..._

_- Cállate! Ahora me vas a escuchar, sabes lo infeliz que fui cuando supe que estabas de novio con mi hermana... la odie... la odie tanto – escupió – nadie sabía de mis sentimientos por ti, te quería para mi, cuando terminaste con ella vi una pequeña luz, pensé que era mi turno. Pero no! – se sentó en la cama – siempre, siempre, ignorándome viéndome como la hermanita de tu ex! – Golpeo la cama con sus puños – pero ese día... – sonrió - ese día fuiste mío Edward – el negaba sin poder creerlo._

_- Sabes que ese día no fue nada, solo fue un error! Kate! Nunca he sentido..._

_- CALLATE! Te seguí, pensaba que después te darías cuenta de mi amor y vendrías a mí, pero te viniste a esta mierda de pueblo! Te seguí sin importarme nada – ahora hablaba en susurro – te amo tanto, que no me importo venirme con mi padre. Aunque me ignorabas la mayoría de las veces, me sentía tan feliz... que solo conmigo hablaras, yo era la única mujer en todo el instituto con la que conversabas, eso me dio más esperanzas, pero después llego Alice – escupió su nombre – y tú me volvías a ignorar, tuve que hacerme amiga de ella, soportarla, para volver acércame a ti, y después llego la ñoña de Webber – bramo, lo miro con odio, pero no hacia el – y por ultimo... LA IMBECIL DE ISABELLA! COMO PUDISTE EDWARD! ES UNA ESTUPIDA! UNA DON NADIE! FEA..._

_- CALLATE! – Grito – cállate o no respondo!_

_- No... no, Edward, es que... no entiendes, nosotros... – se levanto y se acerco a el_

_- NO hay un nosotros Kate, nunca lo hubo y nunca lo habrá – murmuro ya cansado_

_- Claro que si! claro que lo hubo!_

_- Olvida eso! Kate! Fuiste algo de una noche! – ella lo miro sorprendida – ni siquiera recuerdo algo de esa noche, si no hubiera sido por ti al otro día explicándome todo... jamás lo hubiera creído! – ella empezó a negar - perdón por las feas palabras, pero solo fuiste eso! Deja de armarte ideas erróneas! – ella empezó a levantarse y de manera desesperada corrió hacia él besando sus labios. _

_- Ámame... ámame Edward, vamos hazlo – hablaba sobre sus labios. El cobrizo sin aguantar la empujo con fuerza, ella aterrizo en la cama – basta – hablo entre dientes, justo en ese momento abrieron la puerta_

_Fin Flash Back_

- ... Supongo que Garrett tuvo algo que ver – murmuro

- No... El dijo que ya no estaba con Kate

- Quizás, no lo se... pero... pareciera que el plan de ella es que nos vieras en una situación comprometedora para separarnos – rio con amargura – pero aunque no paso nada... logro su objetivo

- No, Edward... no digas eso, yo...

- No Bella... no hasta que aprendas a quererte

- No lo hare si no estás conmigo! – murmuro fuerte caminando hacia el – Edward... no me dejes, no lo hagas –susurro – nosotros nos amamos

- Lo siento – susurro acariciándole la mejilla – además... quizás sea lo mejor – ella empezó a negar – me iré pronto Bella... me voy a Inglaterra

- Que? – jadeo alejándose un paso de el

- Llego mi carta de aceptación de Oxford

- Oh... – susurro, dio media vuelta y trago pesado "_Termino contigo... y se va"._ Cerro fuertemente los ojos y lagrimas cayeron, sintió unos cálidos brazos a su alrededor y soltó un sollozo

- Lo siento tanto – murmuro – perdóname Bella – ella no podía decirle nada, empezó a jadear en busca de aire – Bella... amor, cálmate

- N-no... no me llames así – susurro, no quería escucharlo hablarle de esa manera, su corazón se quebraba de manera brutal, el hombre que amaba, al único que amo, ama y amara, porque de eso estaba segura, Edward Cullen siempre estaría en su corazón

- Te llamo así porque lo eres, estoy terminando contigo porque tienes que empezar a quererte mi amor, no porque no te ame – susurro en su oído

- Con tu amor me basta! – exclamo girándose

- Quizás, pero no es eso lo que quiero... Isabella, por favor entiende... siempre tendremos problemas por lo mismo, siempre habrá gente que tratara de separarnos, se que nunca te voy a dejar, ni siquiera oiré lo que ellos me dirán... pero, tu?

- Yo... – sollozo – no... – se abrazo fuertemente a él escondiendo su rostro en su pecho – no lo hagas, por favor no lo hagas. Si te vas a ir en unos meses mas... no termines conmigo, no me alejes de ti cuando estés apunto de irte, déjame estar contigo en estos meses, Edward por favor – lloro en su pecho – no me alejes de ti, estaremos demasiado alejados después. Mi amor, por favor – sollozaba de manera desgarradora. El cobrizo cerró los ojos mientras algunas pequeñas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo y aspiro su aroma – no me dejes, tendré demasiado tiempo para trabajar en mi autoestima cuando te vayas. Pero ahora... por favor, no me alejes

- No lo hare – hablo con voz entrecortada – no te dejare mi Ángel, solo prométeme que confiaras en mi estos meses, no podría con tu desconfianza una vez más – tomo su rostro y la miro – Mi vida

- Lo prometo – hablo, el sonrió con una mirada triste, odiaba verla de esa manera. Se golpeo mentalmente, le había dicho que no dejaría que nadie la lastimara, y ahí estaba... provocándole el mayor de los sufrimientos – lo prometo – volvió a repetir. El asintió y la beso, de forma tierna y con todo el amor que tenia hacia ella. La castaña soltó un sollozo sobre sus labios y lo abrazo, llevando sus manos hacia su cabello – te amo... te amo demasiado – susurraba entre besos

- Te Amo Mi ángel – susurro – y el día que me vaya...

- Sh – lo callo negando con la cabeza – no... no hables, no quiero ni pensar en ese día – se aferro enterrando su rostro en su cuello

- De acuerdo, no hablare de eso... por hoy – beso su cabeza. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio – Bella...

- Si? – se encontraban en la habitación de él, sus padres con su hermana no estaban, habían ido a Seattle aprovechando que él no estaba en casa. Llegarían el Lunes.

- Quien te conto sobre... Kate? –ella se revolvió incomoda, no sabía si debía contarle o no – Isabella

- Para que quieres saber? Ya no importa... No importa – estaban recostados en la cama del cobrizo, la castaña tenia apoyada su cabeza en el pecho y el acariciaba de forma ausente su brazo

- Si importa – detuvo los movimientos

- Sabias que Kate fue la que empezó los rumores? – quiso cambiar de tema – y la que esa vez le dijo a Lauren donde estábamos? – el negó

- Supongo que no me sorprende – murmuro – buen intento, pero aun recuerdo que tienes que darme un nombre

- Edward, olvídalo, si? ya es un tema olvidado... – el suspiro, de una forma u otra se iba a enterar

- De acuerdo – beso el tope de su cabeza

Se quedaron en silencio, ambos inversos en sus pensamientos. Hasta que la voz de Bella llamo la atención

- Edward – susurro

- Si?

- Yo... – se sentó en la cama y miro hacia adelante

- Bella? – se unió a ella, pero aun no le podía ver la cara, tenia su cabello como cortina, el riendo quedito lo tiro hacia atrás – Hey... cuéntame – ella soltó un gran suspiro y se giro a mirarlo, tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas y se mordía el labio con fuerza – Que... – pero antes de terminar, tenía a la castaña sentadas a horcajadas besándolo con pasión. El se sorprendió pero le devolvió el beso de la misma manera – Bella – gimió cuando sintió las pequeñas manos tomar su camisa

- Edward – susurro separándose de sus labios, le saco la camisa sin mirarlo, y lo volvió a besar

- Bella... que...

- Ahora... quiero estar contigo ahora – murmuro sobre sus labios, el se tenso en su lugar y se separo de ella para mirarla detenidamente

- Que dices?

- Hazme el amor Edward – susurro acariciando su hombros – te vas a ir pronto... y... yo... – inhalo y trato de hablar claramente – quiero que seas le primero, quiero... quiero quedarme con ese recuerdo tuyo, solo quiero que seas tú – el iba hablar pero ella lo interrumpió – estoy segura, Te amo – le recalco – te amo y quiero que seas tú, aquí... ahora, en tu habitación sin nadie que nos pueda interrumpir – suspiro.

Se quedaron ambos en silencio mirándose a los ojos, la castaña no dejo de mirarlo en ningún momento, quería que se diera cuenta de su decisión. Que supiera que lo decía de verdad, ya no había excusas para detener lo que era obvio que ocurriría tarde o temprano. El suspiro y sonrió con amor

- Te Amo... y hare este momento inolvidable – susurro y la volvió a besar

**Algún REview? :B**

Bien Ahora los saludos y a aclarar :)

~**Yess**: Lo siento por dejarte así! D: .. pero admítelo, esto le da mas emoción al fic xD gracias por la suerte! La necesitare ._. Y respecto a la película... LA AME! Con eso lo digo todo xD

~**jupy:** NO CASTRES A EDWARD! D: .. Pobre Eddie u.u xD

~**MaLu Massen**: No soy cruel... solo algo dramática xD SUERTE EN TU VIAJE! :D

~**Iga Emo – 12L:** Tu respuesta estuvo en el cap! xD

~**:** yo igual lloro con los fics, Así que no te preocupes x)

~**Robmy**_:_ No me envíes con los Volturi D: Y aunque en este cap se explica mejor, Edward se acostó con Kate cuando había terminado con Tanya, y solo fue una noche donde el estaba muerto de borracho,

~**.HPTFMA:** Si! e.é Kate es una... y estabas en lo cierto! :D

Bueno... aunque Edward no engaño a Bella con Kate... creo que igual daño su pobre corazoncito :'c

Ogggg!, se supone que en este momento debería estar estudiando ._. Peor me dije "Hey, creo que debes subir un cap, no le haría mal a nadie" Mire mi poster de Edward... y sentí que me decía "Si, sube un cap... mis chicas esperan" OK NO! XD AJSDHAKJDSHJKASHDJKASDHK

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, quizás me demore un poquito a mas tardar el viernes. Porque tengo un examen importantísimo el jueves y me dedicare a estudiar.

Gracias por los REviews, y por los FF :D


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Sumary:- No me puedes amar – Claro que si Isabella... Eres mi Flor de Loto, que crece en las zonas mas horribles pero aun así estas llena de pureza y belleza... eres única... así como dicen los griegos eres mi diosa que se convirtió en una hermosa flor después de tantos fracasos...

_**Capitulo XIX**_

_- Hazme el amor Edward – susurro acariciando su hombros – te vas a ir pronto... y... yo... – inhalo y trato de hablar claramente – quiero que seas le primero, quiero... quiero quedarme con ese recuerdo tuyo, solo quiero que seas tú – el iba hablar pero ella lo interrumpió – estoy segura, Te amo – le recalco – te amo y quiero que seas tú, aquí... ahora, en tu habitación sin nadie que nos pueda interrumpir – suspiro._

_Se quedaron ambos en silencio mirándose a los ojos, la castaña no dejo de mirarlo en ningún momento, quería que se diera cuenta de su decisión. Que supiera que lo decía de verdad, ya no había excusas para detener lo que era obvio que ocurriría tarde o temprano. El suspiro y sonrió con amor_

_- Te Amo... y hare este momento inolvidable – susurro y la volvió a besar_

**Flor de Loto**

**CAPITULO XX**

La castaña se sonrojo, sabía lo que venía a continuación. Y Estaba deseosa por tener esa experiencia con él. Era lo único que deseaba en ese momento, estar con su novio y que nadie le recordara que en unos meses el se iría por casi 5 o 6 años, ella negó en su mente, _"no pienses en eso ahora" _se reprendió. Ese era un momento en que ella recordaría por toda su vida.

Edward empezó a besarla de manera suave, repartiendo pequeños besos por todo su rostro, bajo por su cuello hasta su hombro, sonriendo sobre su piel hecho el pelo hacia atrás dejando los cremosos hombros de su pequeña al descubierto, sonrió y sintió un escalofrío al pensar como seria toda su piel.

Ella suspiro cuando sintió los labios de su cobrizo en su hombro, besándola, acariciándola de manera tan hermosa que volvió a suspirar. Jadeo al sentir las frías manos de su novio en su cintura por debajo de su blusa, rio quedito y llevo sus manos al pelo cobrizo besaba su sien y ronroneaba.

El suspiro y la atrajo más a su cuerpo, todo lo que podía con ella sentada a horcajadas. La castaña se removió y el soltó un gemido al sentirla tan cerca. La miro a los ojos mientras tomaba la orilla de la blusa con intención de quitársela ella solo empezó a levantar los brazos, con la respuesta en el gesto, sonrió y se la quito, quedando sin respiración al ver el brasier de encajes color negro, trago pesado y volvió a mirar a su pequeña, ella miraba a un costado con los puños cerrados intentando no ocultarse, quería verse segura ante él. Su novio sonrió con ternura y la beso. Isabella refunfuño un poco

- Que pasa? – pregunto entre besos su novio

- No estamos en las mismas condiciones – volvió a refunfuñar, el cobrizo la miro confundida y entendió cuando ella tomo un pedazo de su camisa y la tiraba.

- Ok, entiendo – rio y se saco la camisa, ella lo miraba con timidez – no tengas vergüenza amor, todo lo que ves es tuyo – le susurro sobre sus labios, ella asintió y lo beso de forma apasionada – Bella – gimió al sentir las pequeñas manos tirando de su pelo

- Edward – gimió, llevo sus manos a los anchos hombros y a la fuerte espalda. La tomo de la cintura y la recostó en la cama, la miro embobado su ángel tenia las mejillas sonrojadas, su pelo revuelto, que junto con su maquillaje un poco corrido, le daba un aire de sensualidad, sensualidad que opacaba al ver sus ojos llenos de timidez, sin contar sus labios rojos e hinchados a causa de los besos

- Te amo – le dijo mirándola a los ojos, aquellos que brillaron cuando lo escucho

- Te Amo – le respondió de la misma manera, el se agacho para besarla cuando el timbre sonó

- Es en serio? – se arrodillo en la cama, entre las piernas de la castaña

- Esto no puede estar pasando – gimió tapándose el rostro con una almohada

- No te muevas, iré a ver quién es – le dijo su novio.

Edward bajo corriendo, queriendo deshacerse de sea quien sea que llamaba a su puerta. Cuando llego encontró a todos sus amigos con los brazos cruzados

- Que hacen aquí? – se pregunto extrañado y furioso

- Esta Bella aquí? – pregunto con voz de hielo Angela

- Si – respondió rodando los ojos – ahora, que hacen aquí?

- Se los dije! – rio Jasper - sabía que harías lo correcto – le golpeo el hombro – siempre lo supe

- De que hablas? – le pregunto al rubio

- Gracias a Dios – suspiro la pelinegra – estas feliz Angela? – le pregunto con las manos en sus caderas

- Supongo – miro desconfiada al cobrizo, entonces se dio cuenta – aunque no me voy a ir hasta ver a Bella - _"Fue ella"_ pensó, "_Fue ella la que le dijo a Bella"_ la miro duramente por unos segundos, ambos se retaban con la mirada, pero suspirando y tratando de tranquilizarse, porque su pequeña lo esperaba arriba, hablo

- Bella... Ella está ocupada en estos momentos – miro a los demás que lo miraban con una ceja alzada - No es por ser mal educado ni nada, pero... pueden marcharse? – todos lo miraron de forma rara, y el entendimiento llego a todos

- Oh... ya veo, cariño creo que es mejor dejar a Eddie y a Bells – hablo Ben por primera vez

- Solo recuerda usar protección – contesto la castaña dirigiéndose al auto de su novio, el cobrizo se sonrojo

- Ya veo... no la lastimes Ed

- Claro que no Allie

- Bien... que se diviertan! – rio tomando la mano del rubio que miraba de forma picara al cobrizo

- Adiós Edward, y mándale mis saludos a Bella – el asintió y cerró la puerta

- Dios, que entrometidos – se quejo mirando por la ventana, cuando los coches estuvieron lejos volvió a la habitación y se quedo congelado en el marco de la puerta, Bella miraba por la ventana... con solo su camisa puesta, "_mi camisa... Oh Dios"_ trago pesado y ella giro, su sonrisa lo noqueo aun mas, se iba acercando de forma lenta, sabía que no intentaba seducirlo ni nada por el estilo, pero de todas formas logro estremecerlo de la cabeza a los pies.

- No puedo creer que vinieran – rio, un escalofrió mas fuerte que el anterior, llego a el

- Eh... s-si... – hablo como retardado, sacudiendo la cabeza se acerco con una sonrisa y la atrajo a su cuerpo – pero no dejemos que arruinen nuestra noche - beso su cabeza – aun quieres?

- Claro que si, amor. Nunca me retractaría de esta decisión – el sonrió y la beso llevándola a la cama.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron descubriendo el cuerpo del otro. La acariciaba de forma suave beso su cuerpo con adoración, ella solo cerraba los ojos, y soltaba suspiros disfrutando de lo que su novio le hacía sentir. Con pasión y a la vez ternura Edward y Bella se unieron en cuerpo y alma

- Tranquila, pasara – ella solo asintió mordiéndose el labio.

Después que el dolor pasara le dio paso a el placer, Edward la quiso con todo el amor del mundo, no dejaba de murmurar palabras en su oído, los "Te Amo" flotaban en el aire, la habitación se lleno de jadeos y gemidos.

- Edward – gimió Bella al sentir ese torrente de sensaciones

- Bella... Amor – cuando llegaron al cielo, ambos jadeaban en busca de aire abrazados, el se puso a su lado y la atrajo a su pecho, ella aun respirando de manera errática, sonrió.

- Ha sido hermoso – escondió su rostro en el pecho de su novio. Edward rio y la abrazo de costado, se puso a la altura de ella, y quedaron ambos mirándose a los ojos

- Todo relacionado contigo es hermoso, Te Amo Bella... Gracias por dejarme amarte y ser el primero

- Te Amo, y no dudes que eres el primero y espero que seas el ultimo – se sonrojo, el se sorprendió cuando aquellas palabras salieron de los labios de su pequeña. "_Ella quiere pasar el restos de sus días conmigo... escuchaste?"_ analizaba sus palabras y sonrió, la atrajo a su pecho, su mentón quedo apoyando en la cabeza de ella

- Quiero ser el único Bella... quiero ser el único en tocarte de esta manera, en verte, en sentirte – le susurraba mientras besaba sus cabellos

- Lo serás – escucho el balbuceo, se alejo un poco para mirarla y sonrió al verla con los ojos cerrados.

- Dulces sueños mi, Ángel – le susurro antes de sumarse

- Mamá! Bella esta en la cama con Edward! - el cobrizo y la castaña al escuchar los gritos de la pequeña se levantaron abruptamente

- Lizzie! – gritaron ambos

**Algún REview? :B**

Bien Ahora los saludos y a aclarar :)

**: **Gracias por leer el fic! Y si Kate es una...

**july pau cullen: **Gracias por el apoyo! Y aquí esta el cap :B

~**Robmy**: Siii D: llegaran los capítulos dramáticos ;_;

~**jupy:** Eddie se salvo! –millones de aplausos – yo tampoco quiero que Ed se vaya T_T

~**MaLu Massen**: :D aquí está el cap :B espero que lo hayas disfrutado, aunque es cortito ._.

~**RoSe DoWsOn CuLlEn:** Gracias por leer el fic y gracias por la suerte :D

~**.HPTFMA:** Si! Kate es una "%"#$"#$"#$-etc- y aquí esta el cap. no olviden que solo es "T". aunque hubo una pequeña intervención xD

Bueno aunque es un poco corto el cap, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Gracias por los REviews, y por los FF :D


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Sumary:- No me puedes amar – Claro que si Isabella... Eres mi Flor de Loto, que crece en las zonas mas horribles pero aun así estas llena de pureza y belleza... eres única... así como dicen los griegos eres mi diosa que se convirtió en una hermosa flor después de tantos fracasos...

_**Capitulo XX**_

_- Mamá! Bella esta en la cama con Edward! - el cobrizo y la castaña al escuchar los gritos de la pequeña se levantaron abruptamente_

_- Lizzie! – gritaron ambos_

**Flor de Loto**

**CAPITULO XXI**

Edward miro hacia la puerta y se tranquilizo cuando la vio cerrada

- Oh Dios, Oh Dios – murmuraba Bella aferrada a la sabana, cubriendo su cuerpo.

- Bella, tranquila. No nos ha visto – susurro Edward – seguro se refería a que aun seguimos durmiendo - termino con una sonrisa, ella miro hacia la puerta y suspiro

- Que haremos? – le pregunto, girándose a verlo. Y se sonrojo inmediatamente al ver el torso desnudo del cobrizo – Y-Yo... – balbuceo y corrió su mirada, él la miro un instante confuso y recordó lo de ayer

- Bella...

- Como saldré? – lo interrumpió, su rostro estaba sonrojado hasta el cuello.

- Tranquila, mi baño se conecta con la pieza de al lado. Amor ayer...- pero nuevamente la castaña lo interrumpió

- Iré antes que Lizzie entre – se levanto llevándose consigo la sabana y corrió hacia el baño dejando a un Edward sorprendido.

- Edward? – el se sobresalto cuando escucho el golpe en su puerta, se levanto y tomo un pantalón de pijama.

- Mamá – le sonrió cuando abrió

- Hola hijo, Alice esta abajo, pregunta si Bella esta aquí – lo miro extrañado

- Am... si, está en la pieza de al lado, la iré a despertar yo

- No te preocupes, puedo ir yo...

- No! – la interrumpió – yo iré – su madre lo miro con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa

- Claro – asintió lentamente – solo espero que hayas sido responsable Edward – se sonrojo al notar la indirecta de su frase "Espero que hayas usado preservativo" trago en seco y solo asintió – bien, los espero con el desayuno

- Claro, bajaremos en un minuto – cerro al puerta, le dio la espalda y se apoyo en esta. Miro su habitación y se sonrojo con una estúpida sonrisa recordando lo ocurrido, su cama estaba hecha un desastre, su ropa y la de Bella regada por el suelo. Un pensamiento vino a su mente, quizás ella aun estaba en el baño y no tenía que ponerse. Agarrando rápidamente su ropa, avergonzándose cuando tomo la ropa interior, golpeo la puerta del baño, quizás ella estaba ocupándolo, pero al no oír nada, entro. Tal como suponía no había nadie, golpeo ahora la de su pieza y escucho un suave "pasa"

- Bella... oh – musito cuando la vio vestida con unas calzas verde musgo y chaleco fino gris – estas vestida – ella asintió con la mirada en el suelo

- Alice me lo trajo – el asintió. La castaña no sabía que decir, tendrían que hablar de lo que paso ayer? Dejarían el tema? Se habrá arrepentido? Tenía miles de preguntas en su mente, y ninguna salía de sus labios. El cobrizo la miraba incomoda

- Yo... traje tu ropa por si la necesitabas – dejo las prendas en la cama – pero veo que no – ella trato de sonreír – Bella tenemos que...

- Bella! – la puerta se abrió de golpeo sobresaltando a ambos – ups! Lo siento. Ed, mamá dice que bajen a desayunar – le sonrió la pequeña – ahora! – tomo la mano de la castaña y la arrastro

- Luego hablamos – le susurro al oído, su novia asintió sonrojada

- Hey chicos – los saludaron Alice y Jasper – como durmieron? – Alice levanto una ceja, logrando que la castaña escondiera su rostro avergonzado y que el cobrizo se atragantara con su tostada

- Hijo, estas bien?

- Si, mamá. No te preocupes – tenia lágrimas en los ojos

- Lo siento – musito Alice riendo

- Lo dudo – murmuro Bella.

El desayuno transcurrió con comentarios sobre la fiesta, que este ligo con esta, aquel hizo un espectáculo, etc. Ya que la visita en si, era para llevarle ropa a Bella...

- Bien, nos vamos? – ...y para realizar unos de los planes de Alice.

- Ir? Adonde?

- Como que adonde, Edward? – la pelinegra se cruzo de brazos – vamos a juntarnos con Emmett y Rose, recuerdas? Ayer te lo dije! – el cobrizo miro a la castaña, ella negó igual de confundida – bueno, quizás no les dije, pero eso no importa porque vendrán de todas maneras – rio

- Eres imposible – murmuraron ambos. Edward tomo el brazo de Jasper y lo alejo

- Amigo, realmente necesito conversar con Bella – le dijo en voz baja sin que Alice escuchara – puedes llevártela? – apunto hacia la pelinegra

- Sabes que no...

- Por favor, Jasper. Si no fuera tan importante de verdad no te pediría nada – el rubio lo miro y asintió

- Me debes una grande - caminaron hacia las chicas y Jasper suspirando tomo a Alice y la dejo sobre su hombro

- JASPER! Bájame! Espera... que haces?... Jazz!... EDWARD!... No... UG! ME LAS PAGARAS CULLEN!... YA VE... – su voz se apago al entrar en el auto

- Que hiciste? – rio su castaña olvidando por un momento su vergüenza

- Soborne a Jasper – rio – no quería ir a ningún lado, quiero estar contigo hoy, solos – musito mirándola a los ojos

- Edward... yo debería irme a...

- No – la abrazo – tú no te vas a ningún lado – tomo su mano y sonrió – hoy eres mía Isabella Swan – ella rio y asintió

El cobrizo subió y tomo una mochila, la cual aprovecho de llenar con cosas que le servirían para pasar esa tarde con su pequeña, con la ayuda de su madre.

- Adonde iremos? – le pregunto su castaña

- Secreto – le sonrió caminando hacia el garaje. Su novia fue hacia el volvo – adónde vas?

- Iremos a pie? - pregunto confundida

- Claro que no, usaremos a mi bebe – sonrió indicando con un movimiento de cabeza a su moto, a su pequeña le brillaron los ojos y rio emocionada

- Genial! – corrió hacia él, llevo su motocicleta hacia afuera y se subió. Le puso el casco y ella se acomodo atrás

- Sujétate bien – ella lo abrazo por la cintura

Bella sonreía con los ojos cerrados, volvió a sentir esa seguridad y tranquilidad, tal cual como el primer día en que se subió junto a su novio. Edward sonreía al sentir los finos brazos de su ángel alrededor. La llevo hacia la carretera, se dirigió al camino que se había memorizado estos días.

- Adonde vamos! – pregunto su novia

- Te dije que era una sorpresa! – le contesto, cada vez se acercaban mas a aquel lugar – tendremos que seguir a pie desde aquí – comento cuando se detuvo

- A pie? – Pregunto bajándose – yo... es posible que...

- Sh! – tomo su mano – es una sorpresa, aunque creo que ya sabes adónde vamos

- Edward – comento algo inquieta

- Tranquila, esta vez no nos perderemos – beso suavemente sus labios – lo prometo, confía en mi – ella asintió con una sonrisa. Sonriendo Edward los condujo hacia el claro que habían encontrado ese día con la lluvia. Se había dado cuenta que el lugar, desde ese lado de la carretera, no se encontraba muy lejos, con la ayuda de Emmett habían despejado el camino, y marcado un árbol desde el claro. Tenía todo preparado para que no volvieran a pasar un susto como el de aquel día.

De vez en cuando se giraba a ver a Bella, ella a veces tropezaba pero él estaba para afirmarla y evitar cualquier caída. Se miraban y sonreían, aunque su castaña no quito su sonrisa en todo el camino.

- Es aquí – indico, paso por al lado de un árbol, el que habían marcado, y la luz del sol los cegó por un momento, y ahí estaba, mas florecido que nunca.

- Es tan hermoso, había olvidado lo magnifico que era – su novia soltó su mano para adentrarse al claro, rio encantada y se giro a mirarlo, el emocionado saco su cámara – que...

- Quiero recuerdos – menciono, ella lo miro con ternura y sonrió, el clic se escucho – hermosa

- Es increíble que lo volvieras a encontrar – suspiro, su novio fue hacia ella y la abrazo por la espalda

- Es realmente único, me hubiera encantado que solo nosotros supiéramos de su existencia, pero... tuve que pedir ayuda – comento

- Me alegra, realmente no quiero volver a sentir el terror de verte enfermo – el sacudió la cabeza y beso su sien – me encanta estar así – suspiro cerrando los ojos

- Si? – el se sentó tirando a la castaña con el

- Ed! – rio

- Lo siento, quería estar mas cómodo – le sonrió, ella recargo su espalda en el pecho del cobrizo cerrando los ojos – Te Amo – le susurro en su oído aspirando su aroma

- También te amo – le contesto del mismo modo

- Bella, amor, lo de ayer – ella se tenso en el momento – cariño, tranquila.

- Es solo... yo...

- Isabella, para mí lo de anoche... – la giro para quedar de frente, aun en su regazo - ...fue lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida – sujeto su rostro entre sus manos y beso suavemente sus labios

- Lo dices en serio? – susurro ella

- Lo prometo mi vida, eres lo más importante que tengo ahora aparte de mi familia, amor.

- También eres muy importante para mí – le sonrió – y también para mi fue la noche más maravillosa de mi vida –termino en un susurro, sonrojada

- Me agrada oír eso – rio quedito – ahora, solo espero que la próxima vez no te...

- Próxima! – pregunto sorprendida

- Claro... acaso... tu... no quieres que vuelva a pasar?

- Claro que si! – su voz había salido inmediatamente, por lo que se sonrojo aun mas por su respuesta – digo... somos novios, no? Los novios tienen varias veces...

- Los novios hacen varias veces "el amor" Bella... entiende que esto no es solo sexo, si? – ella asintió – bien

Estuvieron toda la tarde en el claro hablando cosas triviales, cosas que le faltaban por conocer del otro. Entre besos robados y algunos más cargados de pasión llegaron nuevamente a la motocicleta. La comida que había llevado el cobrizo no era para satisfacerlos un día entero. Fueron a Seattle a comer y después fueron a ver una película. Edward estaba feliz de haber tenido a su castaña solo para él, sin amigos, que aunque los quería demasiado, interrumpían sus momentos.

Llegaron a la casa de la castaña.

- Creo que mi papá aun no llega – menciono cuando solo vio su vieja camioneta

- Asi parece, entremos para que te puedas abrigar - el clima estaba bastante frio

- Claro

- Te esperare aquí – le dijo el cobrizo sentado desde el sillón de la sala

- De acuerdo, no te muevas – el rio asintiendo.

Estaba esperando a su novia cuando la puerta de abrió de un golpe

- Isabella? – Edward asustado y nervioso se acerco – tú no eres el hijo del Doctor Cullen?

- SI, lo soy... usted quién es?

- Soy el oficial Johnson, donde está Isabella? – el cobrizo desconfiado se acerco mas, y lo vio claramente, llevaba el mismo uniforme que Charlie... Charlie

- Charlie...

- Donde esta Isabella Swan, muchacho – lo interrumpió, en ese momento bajo Bella

- Edward? – pregunto confundida al ver al hombre

- Bella... el es el oficial Johnson

- Buenas noches – lo saludo y miro hacia atrás de aquel oficial buscando a su padre – oficial... donde...

- Lo siento – la pareja se giro para mirarlo – lo siento Isabella... pero tu padre... tu padre acaba de fallecer en acto de servicio

**PASEN POR MI BLOG! ESTA EN MI PERFIL.**

**LAS HISTORIAS ESTAN CON LAS IMAGENES INCLUIDAS Y LA MUSICA. AL MENOS LOS ONE SHOT! :D**

**Algún REview? :B**

**Antes de responder los reviews y todo..**

**PERDON! Estaba de viaje! Por eso no he podido actualizar...! esto de pasar las fiestas en las casas de familias que viven fuera de la ciudad! D:!**

**Y a todo esto...**

**FELIZ AÑO VIEJO! XD ... Y FELICES PASCUAS PASADAS! **

Bien Ahora los saludos y a aclarar :)

**~JeniileyvaCullen:** Uff... se salvaron xD hubiera sido algo demasiado incomodo si los pillan con las manos en la... masa xD

~**Robmy**: Pobres... siempre tienen algo que los interrumpe... pero ahora, hay algo que interrumpe su vida ._.

**~RoSe DoWsOn CuLlEn:** que bueno que te haya gustado el cap! nos leemos ^^

~**jupy:** Si, que mal... ojala pase algo bueno antes de que se separen :/

**~adLcullen:** Gracias por leerla! Y Lizzie se salvo del trauma! xD

**~miadharu28:** Me alegra que te guste! :)

Bueno aunque es un poco corto el cap, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Gracias por los REviews, y por los FF :D


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Sumary:- No me puedes amar – Claro que si Isabella... Eres mi Flor de Loto, que crece en las zonas mas horribles pero aun así estas llena de pureza y belleza... eres única... así como dicen los griegos eres mi diosa que se convirtió en una hermosa flor después de tantos fracasos...

_**Capitulo XXI**_

_- Bella... el es el oficial Johnson_

_- Buenas noches – lo saludo y miro hacia atrás de aquel oficial buscando a su padre – oficial... donde..._

_- Lo siento – la pareja se giro para mirarlo – lo siento Isabella... pero tu padre... tu padre acaba de fallecer en acto de servicio_

**Flor de Loto**

**CAPITULO XXII**

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron congelados al oír las palabras dichas por el oficial, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Edward tenía en sus brazos a una inconsciente Isabella.

- Bella... Bella!

- Ve a recostarla, la noticia le ha producido un shock – el miro al oficial con rencor por tener tan poco tacto en decir las cosas

Tomo a la castaña en brazos y la dejo sobre el sillón, fue por una manta y cuando volvió vio a su padre revisándola

- Papá? Que haces aquí? – llego a su lado y cubrió el cuerpo de su novia

- Fui yo quien atendió a Charlie – le explico con voz neutra

- Que paso? – busco con la mirada al oficial pero no lo vio en ninguna parte – donde fue el oficial Johnson?

- Tenía que ir a la comisaria, después de todo el es el Jefe ahora – el cobrizo asintió – fue a las afueras de Forks – empezó a explicar lo que había ocurrido - era una banda que traía droga. La policía fueron hacia el lugar pero se encontraron con al menos 20 hombres que empezaron a disparan a ojos cerrados – negó con la cabeza –aparte de Charlie fallecieron dos mas

- Supongo que lograron atraparlos

- Solo a algunos – miro hacia Isabella – solo esta desmayada por el shock, no demorara mucho en reaccionar, no la dejes sola Edward

- No lo hare

- Llama a Alice, se que son buenas amigas – el cobrizo asintió y se alejo para llamar

_- Bueno?_

- Alice

- _Hey Edward! Como estas? Estas con Bella?_

- Alice... – no sabia como explicarle la muerte del Jefe Swan

_- Ed... Qué pasa? – _pregunto al escuchar el tono de voz de su amigo

- Alice... puedes venir a la casa de Bella? Es urgente – opto por no preocuparla antes

_- Claro, pero que pasa? Están bien?_ – pregunto preocupada, "Supongo que el urgente indico algo"

- Es algo delicado, te contare apenas llegues – suspiro

- En unos minutos estoy allí

Edward volvió con su padre, que opto por quedarse junto a ellos por si Bella despertaba y le entraba una crisis. Al momento llego Alice junto a Rosalie, que se había enterado de la noticia gracias a una amiga enfermera

- Bella! – llego gritando – Oh Dios Mío, como esta?

- Solo se ha desmayado por la noticia – explico el padre de Edward, el cobrizo solo estaba en silencio al lado de ella sujetando su mano y acariciándole el rostro

- Noticia? Que noticia? Que paso? – pregunto exasperada la pelinegra, Carlisle y Rosalie se miraron entre ellos

- Charlie... Charlie acaba de fallecer hace unas horas – Alice soltó un gemido y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

- Pero...

- Fue estando de servicio, Johnson vino y se lo comunico

- No de la mejor manera – menciono entre dientes el cobrizo

- Bella! – se escucho, a los segundos Ben y Angela aparecieron por la puerta – me acabo de enterar por mi padre – sollozo, su novio la tomo entre sus brazos

- Como esta tu padre? – pregunto Rosalie

- Una bala le rozo su pierna, nada grabe según el

- Créele, yo lo revise – hablo el Doctor Cullen, la castaña lo miro y asintió.

- Quien vino a comunicárselo?

- Johnson – escupió Edward, entre más minutos se demoraba en despertar su ángel, mas rencor le tenía a ese oficial

- Ya veo

Todos se sentaron en silencio a esperar que Isabella despertara. Nadie decía nada, todos tenían sus ojos puestos en la castaña, que estaba recostada en el sillón, Edward estaba sentado en el suelo a la altura de su cabeza, Carlisle estaba sentado a los pies de Bella, Alice en el sofá individual con Rosalie y Angela a sus costados. Ben se encontraba detrás de este con las manos en los hombros de su novia.

Cuando la castaña empezó a removerse suspiraron de alivio, pero al mismo tiempo se tensaron.

- Bella... amor – ella abrió sus ojos y se encontró con aquellas esmeraldas, y sin esperar más se sentó, su novio rápidamente la siguió y se acomodo junto a ella, que se había tirado a sus brazos llorando

- Mi papá! – las lagrimas de las chicas no demoraron en acompañar a su amiga – Edward, mi papá! - el cobrizo mordía su labio inferior con fuerza mientras la estrechaba aun mas en su cuerpo – papá! – los sollozos cada vez se hacían mas fuerte, Carlisle se levanto y fue a por un vaso de agua, mientras Ben miraba hacia otro lado. Edward tenía un nudo en la garganta y tragaba de vez en cuando para evitar llorar junto a ella, tenía que ser fuerte para su ángel, tenía que apoyarla, ser su pilar en este momento.

- Bella... – sollozaron sus amigas, ella las miro entre sus lagrimas y las chicas corrieron hacia ella, Edward se separo y dejo que la abrazaran.

- Rose... estoy sola... – no dejaba de sollozar – primero mi mamá... ahora mi papá...

- No digas eso! – la reto quitándole sus lagrimas – Bella... no estás sola

- Que hare sin mi papá? Quiero a mi papá! – sus gemidos y sollozos hacían que su pequeño cuerpo se estremeciera

- Cariño – Edward la tomo en sus brazos y la sentó en su regazo para arrullarla – amor, no estás sola... Bella... – ella empezaba a hiperventilar – Bella... cálmate por favor... – pero no había caso los fuertes sollozos la estaban dejando si aire – papá... Papá!

Carlisle llego en un momento y tomo su rostro entre sus manos

- Isabella... escúchame, tienes que tranquilizarte. No quiero usar un calmante en ti, por favor... trata de controlarte – ella asintió – así es, respira profundo, vamos cariño – hizo lo que el doctor le indico y ahora solo salían pequeños sollozos – así es, buena chica – le sonrió.

La castaña se acurruco en el pecho de su novio y volvió a dormirse a los minutos.

- Ve acostarla Ed – el chico asintió y subió con ella a su habitación.

Al llegar la recostó sacándole sus zapatos, el se puso a su lado aferrándola a su pecho. Las lagrimas no demoraron en salir, "_Que más le tiene que pasar?"_ se pregunto con la mirada fija en su novia. "_Cuanto más tiene que sufrir una persona?"_ recordó los momentos en el instituto, como había podido crecer sin una figura materna, y la ausencia de su padre en la casa. Suspiro, inhalando el aroma de los cabellos de su pequeña. " Y recuerda que aún queda tu despedida" le recordó su mente, y arrugo el ceño sintiendo una sensación horrible en su pecho. Teniendo miles de pensamientos en su cabeza se quedo dormido.

Isabella se despidió de su padre a los dos días después, junto con los otros dos oficiales, donde le rindieron un homenaje por haber perdido su vida en acto de servicio. Su novio, la familia de su novio y sus amigos, la acompañaron ese día. Después de que se termino estuvo cerca de media hora en el cementerio. Cuando ya entraba la noche se retiro a su casa, aun con sus amigos, al entrar sintió la ausencia de su padre y una nueva ola de lagrimas se derramo. Edward estuvo en todo momento con ella, se había quedado a dormir en su casa.

Los días pasaron sin haber ido al instituto, ni haber entrado a la pieza de su padre, no tenía ganas de salir, ni de comer. Pero Edward la obligaba al menos a comer algunos bocados.

- Isabella, sé que es duro... pero tienes que comer, te estás descuidando – le replico Rosalie, uno de esos días.

- No tengo hambre – susurro, su novio suspiro y la miro preocupado.

- Bella, no te estás haciendo ningún bien, que pretendes con dejar de comer? – le pregunto esta vez Emmett. La castaña solo se encogió de hombros. La rubia y el pelinegro miraron al cobrizo en busca de apoyo, pero el solo miraba a su novia, no le había dicho nada porque estaba preocupado por ella, en el sentido de que si le decía algo pudiera echarlo de su lado, y eso era lo que menos quería en ese momento, que se quedara sola.

- A tu padre no le hubiera gustado que estés así – la castaña la miro de forma neutra sin decir nada – además, deberías ir a la escuela, así podrás despejarte un poco – comento lo ultimo con suavidad

- No tengo ánimos, le he dicho a Edward que vaya...

- Ya te dije que si no voy está bien, total ya me aceptaron en... – pero se interrumpió al ver el dolor en los ojos de la castaña, ella lo miro unos segundos, pero inmediatamente corrió la mirada. Iba a hablar cuando un golpe en la puerta lo interrumpió, se dirigió a la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a una mujer de ojos verdes y pelo castaño claro.

- Buenas Tardes – saludo

- Buenas Tardes

- Se encuentra Isabella Swan? – el la miro confundido pero asintió – puedo verla?

- Esto... claro, adelante –la mujer se adentro y paso a la sala

- Bella, esta señora te está buscando – la castaña levanto la mirada y miro confundida a aquella mujer

- Tu eres Isabella? – ella asintió – Hola querida, yo soy Heidi Dwyer, soy tu tía... la hermana de tu madre

**PASEN POR MI BLOG! ESTA EN MI PERFIL.**

**LAS HISTORIAS ESTAN CON LAS IMAGENES INCLUIDAS Y LA MUSICA. AL MENOS LOS ONE SHOT! :D**

**Algún REview? :B**

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! :D

~**Robmy**

~**jupy**

**~adLcullen**

**~miadharu28**

Bueno aunque es un poco corto el cap, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Gracias por los REviews, y por los FF :D


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Sumary:- No me puedes amar – Claro que si Isabella... Eres mi Flor de Loto, que crece en las zonas mas horribles pero aun así estas llena de pureza y belleza... eres única... así como dicen los griegos eres mi diosa que se convirtió en una hermosa flor después de tantos fracasos...

_**Capitulo XXII**_

_- Se encuentra Isabella Swan? – el la miro confundido pero asintió – puedo verla?_

_- Esto... claro, adelante –la mujer se adentro y paso a la sala_

_- Bella, esta señora te está buscando – la castaña levanto la mirada y miro confundida a aquella mujer_

_- Tu eres Isabella? – ella asintió – Hola querida, yo soy Heidi Dwyer, soy tu tía... la hermana de tu madre _

**Flor de Loto**

**CAPITULO XXIII**

- La... La hermana de mi madre? – pregunto confundida

- Si, por parte de padre solamente – explico – tenemos diferentes madres

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Edward miraba a su novia preocupado por su reacción, la castaña solo miraba a aquella mujer sorprendida. La mujer era joven, no le echaba más de 40 años. Era rubia, esbelta y unos ojos azules electrizantes. Rosalie la miraba con desconfianza, estaba tensa en su asiento. Y Emmett, bueno el solo la miraba con indiferencia pero se sentó a un lado de Bella de manera protectora.

- Oh... un gusto – hablo Isabella después de salir de su letargo

- Siento mucho lo de tu padre – la castaña asintió con los ojos brillantes – y lo de tu madre, no tenía idea de que había fallecido

- Usted... no conoció a mi madre?

- Si, lo hice... pero mi padre se separo de la madre de ella cuando apenas ella tenía 10 años, yo a esa edad ya tenía dos – todos se sorprendieron, eso quería decir que el abuelo de Bella había engañado a su abuela – la vi algunas veces en mi infancia, pero después de cumplir ocho años, deje de verla.

- Un momento, no es por ser grosero ni nada, pero a qué viene? – la mujer miro a Emmett con algo de reproche

- Quien es usted? – le pregunto

- Su mejor amigo, su hermano mayor – respondió orgulloso, Bella lo miro sonriendo

- Bueno, muchacho. Vengo por que la policía me ubico para hacerme cargo de mi sobrina – Edward la miro enseguida

- Hacerse cargo?

- Ella es menor de edad aun, necesita vivir con alguien mayor, y ya que Charlie no tiene hermanos, los abuelos por ambos lados están muertos, me llevo la responsabilidad yo – Rosalie frunció el ceño

- Yo puedo hacerme cargo de Isabella, solo le queda un año en el instituto – ambas rubias se miraron retadoramente

- No, gracias. Mi sobrina se irá conmigo a Chicago

- CHICAGO? - todos se quedaron congelados en sus asientos, Isabella inmediatamente miro a Edward, _"Irme a Chicago?"_

- No puede llegar y llevársela como si nada! Ella tiene una vida aquí! – le replico la rubia. Edward aun estaba paralizado "_Se llevara a mi Ángel?"_ se preguntaba sintiendo una horrible sensación en el pecho, dirigió su mirada a su novia y la encontró con la mirada ausente.

-Es mi sobrina, tengo que ver qué es lo mejor para ella! Este lugar solo le traerá recuerdos dolorosos, no tendrá a su familia a su lado

- Solo porque tengan la misma sangre no le hace un familiar, no uno cercano, ella necesita estar con gente que la quiere – menciono Emmett

- Yo la quiero! Es mi sobrina por el amor de Dios! – replico tirando su bolso a la mesa

- Y porque ahora? Porque no la busco antes? – la mujer cerro fuertemente los puños

- Eso a ti no te incumbe muchacha. Solo vengo a buscar a mi sobrina – la miro – Isabella, te vienes conmigo mañana mismo.

- No – negó con la cabeza repetidas veces – no quiero irme! – corrió hacia los brazos de su novio – no quiero irme!

- Isabella! Soy la responsable de tu cuidado, te vas conmigo – le replico –tengo que cuidar de ti, en el nombre de tu madre

- Pero ella está cursando el instituto ahora, no puede llevársela! – Rosalie y Emmett se acercaron a la pareja y se pusieron a cada lado. Edward solo abrazaba a su novia abrumado por el sentimiento que sentía.

- Podemos transferirla a un instituto de Chicago, Isabella... tienes que ver por tu futuro, encerrada en este pueblo no saldrás adelante. En chicago hay miles de institutos y universidades.

- Quiero terminar el instituto acá – murmuro contra el pecho de su novio

- Déjela por lo menos que termine el instituto en Forks – todos se giraron para encontrarse a Billy, el mejor amigo de Charlie que venía junto a Jacob

- Y usted quién es? – pregunto ya cabreada

- Soy William Black – se presento – el es mi hijo Jacob. Soy el mejor amigo del padre de Bella

- Eso no le da derecho a decidir por el futuro de mi sobrina – el hombre frunció el ceño, "_así que ella es Heidi Dwyer_" pensó, Johnson ya le había advertido que hace unos días se comunico con un familiar por parte de René y que vendrían a buscar a Bella.

- La chica se queda, es la voluntad de su padre, que termine el instituto en este lugar

- Acá no podrá sobresalir... – empezó a replicar, pero la interrumpieron

- Al menos este año, Señora. – hablo por primera vez Edward. La mujer se giro a mirarlo – el otro año de instituto puede hacerlo en Chicago, pero por favor... déjela quedarse al menos este año – Bella se tenso en sus brazos. "_Solo nos queda este año_" pensó Edward. Después el se iría a la universidad. No podía desperdiciar los pocos meses que le quedaban.

- No

- Por favor – le volvió a suplicar estrechando fuertemente a la castaña

- No, quien la cuidaría acá? No puedo venirme a este pueblo, tengo una familia y un negocio, no...

- Puede quedarse conmigo – le interrumpió Billy

- No dejare a mi sobrina en la casa de un hombre – le replico, Billy la miro furiosa, que intentaba decir?

- Se quedara conmigo, vivo solamente con mi hermana menor, solo mujeres – le respondió Rosalie – además puedo estar pendiente de ella todo el día, trabajo en el Instituto

La mujer se sentó y se puso a pensar. Todos estaban tensos en sus lugares esperando el veredicto. Por mucho que quisieran quedarse con Bella, ahora ella tenía la tutoría de Isabella. En las manos de aquella mujer estaba el futuro de la castaña.

- Esta bien – todos soltaron el aire de golpe – te quedaras este año, solo este año. El próximo te irás a Chicago y terminaras el instituto allá, entendido? – La castaña asintió mirándola emocionada - bien – le sonrió.

- Gracias! – Bella corrió hacia ella y la abrazo, la rubia rio.

- No te preocupes cariño, pensé que lo mejor para ti seria sacarte de este lugar que te traerá recuerdos – le acaricio el cabello – pero supongo que es difícil separarte de tus seres querido de manera tan abrupta, así que tendrás los pocos meses que quedan del año para despedirte.

- Esta bien – asintió – Yo... Tía Heidi? – la rubia sonrió dándole confianza – que pasara con esta casa cuando me vaya?

- Oh, bueno... tenía pensado conservarla, al fin y al cabo es la herencia de tu padre por lo que tengo entendido, podrás volver cuando quieras, eso sí. Después de terminar tus estudios.

- Gracias! – la abrazo. Todos suspiraron con alivio al ver a la mujer tratar tan amable a la castaña, aunque la otra rubia aun tenía el sentimiento de desconfianza.

- Entonces, cuéntame más de ti. Aquel muchacho es tu novio? – la castaña se sonrojo mirando de reojo a Edward

Ellas se encontraban en la cocina junto a una callada Rosalie preparando la cena, mientras que los chicos junto a Billy y Jacob, estaban viendo deporte en el salón

- Si – susurro avergonzada

- Es guapo – rio divertida – sabes, tengo un hijo de diez años de edad, será muy feliz con tenerte en casa

- En serio? – Pregunto emocionada – me gustan los niños

- Me alegra saber eso, aunque mi esposo tiene otro hijo que es de tu edad – le sonrió – es un mujeriego total – rio – así que tendrás que tener cuidado cuando estés en casa – le guiño un ojo, la castaña se removió incomoda.

Después de eso, fueron a cenar y hablaron de cosas triviales, como de que Heidi era dueña de una cadena de cafeterías en Chicago, que su esposo era un empresario reconocido. Vivian una vida llena de lujos, que según ella, Isabella tendría que acostumbrarse.

- Bueno, tengo que volver al hotel, mi vuelo sale mañana temprano. Y me estoy quedando en Port Angels – comento tomando su cartera – fue un gusto conocerlos a todos – sonrió, pero cuando su mirada llego a la de Rosalie su sonrisa se esfumo – nos vemos luego querida – le sonrió a su sobrina – estaré llamándote seguido, si? – ella asintió – bien. Adiós a todos

- Adiós – dijeron al unisonó, cuando escucharon el coche, que habría arrendado, marcharse. Suspiraron

- Esa mujer no me da buena espina – refunfuño la rubia

- Tranquila, amor. Ya vimos que solo quiere la felicidad de Bella, sino... no la hubiera dejado quedarse este año

- En eso Emmett tiene razón, no creo que sea del todo mala

- Que sabes tú Jacob, llegaste hace un momentos – refunfuño cruzándose de brazos

- Bueno, bueno. Creo que lo importante aquí es que tendremos a Bella hasta que nuestro Eddie se vaya – comento Emmett divertido mirando a la pareja que se encontraban sentados en el patio.

- Que piensas sobre lo ocurrido en la tarde? – le pregunto Edward, su pequeña estaba sentada entre sus piernas con la espalda pegada a su pecho.

- Me siento tan abrumada, todo está ocurriendo tan rápido – soltó un suspiro entrecortado – tengo tanto miedo, hace una semana estaba son mi padre comiendo pizza, no tenia idea de que mi madre tenía más familia, yo...

- Tranquila. Estoy aquí – la abrazo

- Es por eso que tengo miedo – se giro entre sus brazos hasta quedar frente a frente – tengo miedo de que, después no nos volvamos a ver, que pasara si cuando vuelves yo ya no estaré? – pregunto en un susurro

- Te buscare hasta encontrarte

- Edward, estaré en Chicago! - se levanto rápidamente – no puedes llegar allá, vendrás en las vacaciones para pasarla en familia! No para gastar el tiempo buscándome – un pequeño sollozo salió de sus labios

- Estar contigo no es una pérdida de tiempo, Isabella – replico siguiéndola – no entiendes? Mi vida ahora eres tú! coordinare mis vacaciones, la navidad y año nuevo la pasare con mi familia, y el resto la pasare contigo. – La abrazo por la espalda pero ella se alejo – no me alejes de ti, Bella

- No entiendes? Esto ya no da para más! – le grito mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas

- No pensemos en eso ahora – le rogo acercándose – tu misma lo dijiste una vez, no arruines los pocos meses que nos quedan de esta forma. Disfrutémoslo juntos, amándonos, queriéndonos – se acerco lentamente y beso sus labios – no pensemos en eso ahora, amor, por favor. Estoy tan asustado como tu – recargo su frente sobre la de ella – no quiero ni pensar como será el día en que tenga que separarme de ti, no quiero pensarlo! – menciono con un quejido – estoy evitando que mi mente piense acerca de ese día, quiero disfrutar junto a ti antes de irme, antes de que tú te vayas – ella soltaba sollozos aferrada a su camisa – antes que nuestras vidas se separen de forma temporal, porque escúchame bien, Isabella Swan. Nunca... nunca dejare de amarte, me enseñaste lo que es amar, lo que es querer proteger a una persona hasta una magnitud irreconocible, haces que quiera arriesgar todo lo que tengo solo para estar junto a ti, Te Amo. Te Amo, mi ángel. Y eso nada lo cambiara.

- También Te Amo – sollozo, besando sus labios – no quiero soparme de ti, no quiero irme a Chicago –lloro

- Sh, tranquila princesa. – beso sus cabellos y la abrazo – encontraremos la forma de juntarnos de nuevo, te lo prometo.

**PASEN POR MI BLOG! ESTA EN MI PERFIL.**

**UN NUEVO ONE SHOT INCLUIDO!**

"**Caja de Cristal" de Jasper y Alice**

**También encontraras los videos de los Soundtrack de Breaking Dawn Subtitulados al español :)**

**LAS HISTORIAS ESTAN CON LAS IMAGENES INCLUIDAS Y LA MUSICA. AL MENOS LOS ONE SHOT! :D**

**Algún REview? :B**

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! :D

**~Iga Emo - 12L**

~**Robmy**

~**jupy**

**~adLcullen**

**~miadharu28**

**~jeka cullen s**

Gracias por los REviews, y por los FF :D


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Sumary:- No me puedes amar – Claro que si Isabella... Eres mi Flor de Loto, que crece en las zonas mas horribles pero aun así estas llena de pureza y belleza... eres única... así como dicen los griegos eres mi diosa que se convirtió en una hermosa flor después de tantos fracasos...

_**Capitulo XXII**_

_- No pensemos en eso ahora – le rogo acercándose – tu misma lo dijiste una vez, no arruines los pocos meses que nos quedan de esta forma. Disfrutémoslo juntos, amándonos, queriéndonos – se acerco lentamente y beso sus labios – no pensemos en eso ahora, amor, por favor. Estoy tan asustado como tu – recargo su frente sobre la de ella – no quiero ni pensar como será el día en que tenga que separarme de ti, no quiero pensarlo! – menciono con un quejido – estoy evitando que mi mente piense acerca de ese día, quiero disfrutar junto a ti antes de irme, antes de que tú te vayas – ella soltaba sollozos aferrada a su camisa – antes que nuestras vidas se separen de forma temporal, porque escúchame bien, Isabella Swan. Nunca... nunca dejare de amarte, me enseñaste lo que es amar, lo que es querer proteger a una persona hasta una magnitud irreconocible, haces que quiera arriesgar todo lo que tengo solo para estar junto a ti, Te Amo. Te Amo, mi ángel. Y eso nada lo cambiara._

_- También Te Amo – sollozo, besando sus labios – no quiero soparme de ti, no quiero irme a Chicago –lloro_

_- Sh, tranquila princesa. – beso sus cabellos y la abrazo – encontraremos la forma de juntarnos de nuevo, te lo prometo._

**Flor de Loto**

**CAPITULO XXIII**

- Vamos, Bella, será divertido!

- No lo sé, Alice.

- Le diremos a los chicos, si? – le rogo – por favor! Hace dos semanas que no salimos!

- Ninguno tenía el ánimo, Allie – le respondió Angela después de tomar un sorbo de su soda

- Es cierto – dijeron al unisonó Edward y Ben, se encontraban en la cafetería del instituto

- Por lo mismo! Bella se irá – todos hicieron una mueca – y no podemos dejar que pase los últimos días deprimida, tenemos que hacerlo inolvidable! Y una salida a la playa de La Push nos iría bien, Jacob estará allí, Emmett y Rose se nos sumaran, chicos? – hizo un puchero.

- Tienes razón – todos se giraron a mirar al cobrizo – no podemos pasar los últimos días así, que dices, amor? – la castaña asintió besando sus labios

- Genial! Entonces llamare a Jasper, mañana todos después del instituto nos iremos a la playa – sonrió sacando su teléfono móvil

- Si no quieres ir, está bien Bells. Nadie te está obligando

- Creo que es buena idea – le sonrió a su amiga – necesito despejarme

- Así se habla Bells – Ben levanto las manos para chocarla con Bella, ella riendo la choco

- Bien, es hora de ir a clases, vamos Bells? – la castaña asintió y se despidió de su novio.

- Ya se fue – murmuro Ben mirando al cobrizo, este al escucharlo se recostó en la mesa. Todos los días era lo mismo, frente a su novia aparentaba estar tranquilo por ella, pero apenas desaparecía de su vista todo su animo caía en un abismo – Edward, hoy tampoco iras a clases?

- No, estaré en el volvo – se levanto y camino sin vida hacia su auto. El moreno lo miro preocupado y fue a su salón. Era su rutina, Ben lo ayudaba haciendo comentarios como "La clase estuvo aburrida, Edward se estaba quedando dormido", "Edward anotaste lo que dijo el profesor". Cuando era todo lo contrario, iba a su volvo y se encerraba con la música alta, con unas pequeñas lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

- Bien! Entonces, estamos todos?

- Aun falta Rose y Emmett, amor

- Jazz... hablas en serio? Ellos deben estar por ahí... haciendo quizás que cosa, los esperaremos en la playa – todos rieron por las ciertas palabras de la morena – entonces, todas las cosas están listas, y están todos... verdad? Pasare lista mejor – todos rodaron los ojos

- Alice, estamos todos – se quejo Edward – ni que fuéramos 20 personas o algo

- Ben? – ignoro el comentario de su amigo, el aludido rodo los ojos nuevamente y levanto la mano – Angela?, Bella?, Edward? Jasper? Alice? – rio quedito – estamos todos

- Eres rara – musito Edward ganándose un pellizco – Ow! Y eso porque!

- Te escuche Cullen – le reto

Todos subieron a sus respectivos autos, Ben y Angela, en el Volkswagen golf. Jasper y Alice en su porsche turbo. Edward y Bella en el volvo.

Al llegar se encontraron con Jacob que les presento a su novia Leah. Cuando estaban sacando las cosas de los autos llegaron Emmett y Rosalie en el gran jeep.

El día paso entre los comentarios de Emmett y Jacob, y risas. Todos se estaban olvidando de que en unas semanas más Bella se iría

- Momento del baño! – grito Alice tomando las manos de las chicas – deberíamos agradecer a Dios porque hoy contamos con la presencia del Astro Rey – todas rieron asintiendo, incluso el día estaba de su parte, con un gran sol en los cielos.

Alice se saco su pequeño short de mezclilla y su blusa para quedar en un lindo bikini negro.

Angela se quito su falda y su blusa para queda con un bikini rayado.

Rosalie se quito su gran camisa, que sin duda era de Emmett, le llegaba un poco mas abajo de los muslos y era blanca, para quedar en un trikini turquesa.

Leah venia solo con un short sport, ya tenía puesta la parte de arriba, era un bikini amarillo con lunares.

Y por ultimo Bella, que de forma tímida se saco su vestido blanco para quedar con un bikini negro con lunares blanco, auspicio de Alice.

[imagenes en mi blog]

Todos los chicos iban vestidos casi iguales, las chicas miraron Alice con una ceja alzada ella rio aplaudiendo. El short de Emmett era bordeo, el de Jasper negro, el de Jacob azul, el de ben amarillo y el de Edward Blanco.

- Hey aburridas! – grito Emmett – ya métanse al agua!

Las chicas se acercaron y todas se estremecieron al sentir lo fría que estaba el agua, bueno... todas menos Leah que estaba acostumbrada y caminaba hacia donde se encontraban los demás

- Esa es mi chica! – grito Jacob ganándose una mirada envenenada de su novia

- Es para hoy! – grito nuevamente el moreno

- Emmett cállate! – le replico la rubia – esto está congelado!

- No sea quejica! Y metete! – volvió a gritarle, pero al ver la mirada de su novia levanto las manos – tomate tu tiempo bebe!

Las chicas se empezaron a meter de apoco, primero se quedaron conversando un rato con el agua hasta los tobillos, siguieron hasta las canillas, un poco mas hasta las rodillas. Los chicos miraban a sus novias ya frustrados

- Tengo un plan – murmuro el grandote

- Emmett, no se porque... pero presiento que no vamos a ganar nada bueno con...

- No seas cobarde! - le replico al rubio – Jazz, no puedo creer que le tengas miedo a la enana – apunto hacia Alice

- Yo lo entiendo – murmuro Edward – ni loco iría en contra de Alice nunca, ni en una apuesta ni nada

- Par de cobardes – murmuro por lo bajo – de todas maneras, me van a seguir, cierto? – todos suspiraron

- ... pueden creerlo? De verdad... dolor en la ceja? – todas rieron

- Rosalie, quien te manda a ser tan hermosa – comento Bella

- Además, tengo que aguantar que me diga "Hola... enfermera", ya puedo ver a los pequeños animaniacs dando vuelta – bufo, logrando que las demás rieran

- Mike Newton puede ser desagradable cuando se lo propone, tu solo... Rose!

- Pero que...? Emmett! – todas rieron hasta que sintieron sus pies en el aire

- Ben! Bájame ahora mismo!

- Jasper William!

- Edward Anthony!

- Si? – pregunto con voz inocente

- BAJAME! – pataleo bella, que al igual que sus amigas, estaban como sacos de papas en los hombros de sus respectivos novios

- No, esto te pasa por demorarte tanto – rio

- Edward, por favor – susurro – el agua está congelada... no quieres que pesque un resfriado, cierto? – el cobrizo se detuvo un momento, pero siguió caminando hacia adentro

- Buen intento Swan

- Cullen! – miro a sus amigas y todos se encontraban ya mojadas y gruñéndole a sus novios, menos Rosalie que golpeaba el pecho de Emmett – no te atrevas!

- 1...

- Edward...

- 2...

- Ya, no es gracioso... basta!

- y...

- Ed...

- 3! – y la tiro, ella salió rápidamente pasando sus manos por su rostro

- Ug! – se quejo – eres un tonto!

- Ven aquí, amor – rio quedito mientras la abrazaba – lo siento, pero al paso que iban no se iban a meter nunca – puso sus manos en la cintura y se adentro junto con ella hasta que el agua llegaba a la altura de sus pechos – Bella?

- Estoy enojada contigo – hizo un mohín, el sonrió divertido

- Perdóname – hizo un puchero, su novia lo miro tratando de ocultar una sonrisa - me perdonas? – pregunto mientras pasaba su nariz por el cuello de su novia, ella rio encantada y llevo sus manos al cabello cobrizo

- Te perdono – le sonrió besando suavemente sus labios

Estuvieron unos minutos en el agua y después se salieron a comer algo. Al momento los chicos se pusieron a jugar futbol americano, las chicas se recostaron bajo el gran quitasol, hablaron de cosas triviales y pudieron conocer mejor a Leah, una chica de tez morena y grandes ojos pardos. Al principio se mostro algo fría pero a los minutos se tranquilizo y congenio con las demás. Cuando el sol empezó a ocultarse Emmett se acerco a hacerles una fogata para mantenerlas abrigadas, ellas ordenaron para hacer los mashmellow.

Fue un día realmente agradable, volvieron a sus casas casi a la media noche.

- Umm... Rose?

- Si, Bella? – se giro, la castaña tomo su brazo y la alejo de los autos

- Yo... quiero... bueno... estaba pensando en ir a quedarme a la casa de Edward, sus padres no están y...

- Oh... claro, puedes ir – le sonrió. Lillian la hermana de Rosalie se había ido a quedar con sus tíos en Texas, ya había salido del colegio y como todos los años se había ido – así podre quedarme con Emmett – le sonrió con picardía – eso si, mañana me llamas cuando te vayas a casa – la castaña asintió

Todos se despidieron y quedaron de juntarse mañana para ir al cine

- Todo bien? - le pregunto Edward abrochando su cinturón para partir

- Si – le sonrió

- Bien, entonces vamos – tomo su mano y la llevo a sus labios.

Cuando la castaña se dio cuenta que tomaban el camino a la casa de Rosalie se puso nerviosa

- Creí que iríamos a tu casa – murmuro

- A mi casa? - pregunto extrañado y después entendió – oh... bu-bueno... claro – trago en seco y giro en una calle que lo llevaba a su hogar.

Cuando llegaron la castaña tomo su pequeña mochila y fue hacia el cuarto de invitados, el que compartía con Edward.

Después de esa vez, no habían vuelto a tener relaciones, con lo ocurrido con su padre y lo de su tía, se estremeció al recordar que unos días se iría, no habían podido estar de forma... intima. Los chicos siempre estaban alrededor de ella para pasar el mayor tiempo posible todos juntos, los entendía. Ella igual quería tener hermosos recuerdos de todos... pero también quería estar con su novio.

- Te vas a bañar primero? – le pregunto su novio por la puerta del baño que conectada los dos cuartos

- No, ve tu primero – escucho un suave "Ok" y suspiro

Escucho el agua de la ducha, espero y Edward salió a los minutos

- Puedes bañarte – le sonrió, ella asintió. Se baño y lavo bien el pelo, para sacar los rastros de arenas. Cuando termino salió y se envolvió con una toalla, iba a salir hacia su cuarto, cuando se le ocurrió una idea... iría así... solo con la toalla... _"no seas cobarde"_ se dijo. Y abrió la puerta del cuarto de Edward, el se encontraba ya con el pantalón de pijama puesto, aunque tenía la camiseta en las manos. Se giro y la miro con la boca abierta

- Um... esta todo bien? – le pregunto mirando hacia otro lado, "_contrólate_" se dijo tragando en seco nuevamente

- No – murmuro su pequeña, confundido la miro nuevamente, y se sorprendió al verla caminar hacia él y dejar caer la toalla en el camino

- B-Be-Bella? – balbuceaba, "_maten la vista en su rostro_" se repetía, tenía una ganas locas de recorrer su cuerpo con su mirada, pero no quería... olvídenlo, ya la estaba mirando de pies a cabeza... dejo caer la camiseta a sus pies y sus brazos cayeron inertes a ambos lados. Ella se acerco hasta sentir sus pechos junto rozando su torso, suspiro.

- Bella – suspiro cerrando los ojos

- Edward... tócame – le pidió, el abrió los ojos y se encontró con aquellos pozos de chocolate, llevo sus manos a la fina cintura y la atrajo hasta el

- Te Amo – le susurro contra sus labios

- Te Amo – le devolvió

Esa noche se entregaron con amor y pasión, la nostalgia los envolvió en un momento, lo gemidos pasaron a sollozos... los jadeos eran una combinación de placer y dolor. Hicieron el amor entregándolo todo...

Los días pasaban, en el día reía y bromeaba con sus amigos, mientras que en la noche se entregaba a su eterno amor entre lagrimas y sollozos

**PASEN POR MI BLOG! ESTA EN MI PERFIL.**

**UN NUEVO ONE SHOT INCLUIDO!**

"**Caja de Cristal" de Jasper y Alice**

**También encontraras los videos de los Soundtrack de Breaking Dawn Subtitulados al español :)**

**LAS HISTORIAS ESTAN CON LAS IMAGENES INCLUIDAS Y LA MUSICA. AL MENOS LOS ONE SHOT! :D**

**Algún REview? :B**

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! :D

**~Vale-Misty Cullen:**

_Jo! Nueva lectora! –aplausos- gracias por leer el Fic! Y... mate a Charlie ._. .. O-O eso sono mal... ire a la carcel! D: .. ok NO -.-' ... Gracias por tener la historia en tus favoritos y gracias por dejar un review! d(.)b_

**~ Karito Cullen:**

_Jo! Otra lectora nueva! – se emociona – gracias por leer el fic! Y perdón por la demora en la actualización! u.u_

**~Iga Emo - 12L:**

_Nervios! Que pasara... que pasara! Se viene, se viene! ._

~**Robmy:**

_Si... nunca hay que confiar al 100% en las personas que recién conoces, pero quien sabe... a lo mejor se ganan la confianza con el pasar del tiempo_

~**jupy:**

_Bueno... en este capitulo fueron felices... pero siempre van a estar contando los días u.u_

**~adLcullen:**

_Sigo! :B aunque... perdón por la tardanza! D: _

**CONTRA LA LEY SOPA Y PIPA! d(-.-)b**

Gracias por los REviews, y por los FF :D


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Sumary:- No me puedes amar – Claro que si Isabella... Eres mi Flor de Loto, que crece en las zonas mas horribles pero aun así estas llena de pureza y belleza... eres única... así como dicen los griegos eres mi diosa que se convirtió en una hermosa flor después de tantos fracasos...

_**Capitulo XXIII**_

_- Te Amo – le susurro contra sus labios_

_- Te Amo – le devolvió_

_Esa noche se entregaron con amor y pasión, la nostalgia los envolvió en un momento, lo gemidos pasaron a sollozos... los jadeos eran una combinación de placer y dolor. Hicieron el amor entregándolo todo... _

_Los días pasaban, en el día reía y bromeaba con sus amigos, mientras que en la noche se entregaba a su eterno amor entre lagrimas y sollozos_

**Flor de Loto**

**CAPITULO XXIV**

- No puedo creer que Bella se vaya mañana – comento en susurro la pelinegra.

Se encontraban en la pequeña oficina de Rosalie, en el instituto. Angela, Ben, Alice, Emmett, que estaba de visita junto con Jasper, y Edward, que obligado por Bella había asistido ese día al instituto.

- Nadie lo cree Alice – la abrazo Angela

- No quiso que me quedara con ella – musito Rosalie – hoy en la mañana me comento que se quedaría para ordenar sus cosas, para tener el resto del día libre para estar todos juntos

- Sera mejor que vaya – menciono Edward levantándose

- No! – lo tomo del brazo Emmett – ella quiere estar sola, Edward. Es mejor dejarla – todos se quedaron en silencio

Los días habían pasado con tanta rapidez, entre idas al parque de atracciones, cine, cenas, playa, campamentos. Habían hecho de todo, Bella siempre cargaba con su cámara fotográfica, esa que le había regalado Charlie. En las noches se juntaba con todos en la casa de Rosalie y ordenaban las fotos en un álbum, ya tenía tres hasta ahora. Marcado con fechas y comentarios de todos.

Siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara, alegrando a todos. Pero en la noche, se desahogaba con su novio que la calmaba entre caricias y besos.

- Bueno chicos, creo que es hora de ir a clases, nos juntamos en la salida para ir a casa – todos asintieron a las palabras de Rosalie y se marcharon. Los chicos salieron hacia el estacionamiento a esperar a las chicas, Ben y Edward, ya no tenían clases.

- Como estas? – le pregunto Ben, estaban sentados en el pasto disfrutando del día soleado, todos con la mirada perdida

- No quiero hablar de eso – musito mirando hacia otro lugar

- Tienes que desahogarte Edward, todos sabemos que te haces el fuerte delante de Bella, pero no es necesario que te aguantes con nosotros – hablo Emmett

- No quiero pensar en eso – dijo entre dientes

- Ed, tienes que hacerlo, o sino mañana explotaras delante de ella

- Jasper! – Lo miro iracundo por unos segundos, pero sus ojos se fueron llenando de lagrimas y su amigo le dio un golpe en la espalda, y las lagrimas cayeron – no sé qué hare – gimió llevando sus manos a su rostro con los codos apoyados en las rodillas

- Amas a Bella, Edward?

- Claro que si, Emmett! – le rugió

- Entonces es fácil saber que harás, dejaras que se vaya, a que termine sus estudios, te irás a Europa a terminar los tuyos – se giro a mirarlo con una seriedad que no había mostrado desde que los conocía a todos – y cuando ambos acaben se juntaran

- Es fácil decirlo – musito

- Emmett tiene razón, si su amor es lo bastante fuerte, soportara la distancia – hablo Ben

- Repito, es fácil decirlo

- Porque? Acaso crees que conocerás a alguien allá? Te olvidaras de Bella?

- Claro que no! – le rugió nuevamente a él grandote – amo a Bella, estoy seguro que es ella la mujer con la cual compartiré mi vida... pero...

- Pero... qué pasa si ella conoce a alguien más? – Edward agacho la cabeza a las palabras de Jasper, los chicos lo miraban sorprendidos – O... qué pasa si esto es solo un amor adolescente - mientras – Edward se abalanzo sobre él, pero Emmett fue mar rápido – lamentablemente Edward, tú no sabes lo que pasara en el destino – lo interrumpió con una sonrisa - pero si sabes lo que pasa ahora en el presente, la amas, ahora en estos momentos... mañana cuando se vaya – Edward sollozo al escuchar – y quizás lo sigas haciendo... solo dile tus sentimientos ahora...

- Quiero... quiero prometerle que regresare por ella, se que lo hare! Sé que no habrá nadie como ella! Yo lo sé! Lo siento aquí – golpeo su pecho – la amo, chicos. Sé que es la mujer de mi vida... yo...

- Entonces, porque le das tantas vueltas? – grito Emmett levantándose – Edward! Escúchate! Estas enamorado, escuchaste todas las palabras que acabas de decir! – lo levanto de un brazo – mírame! Sé que amas a esa mujer, comprendo el sentimiento! Siento lo mismo, se que Rosalie será la madre de mis hijos, se que ella será la que me acompañara hasta morirme, y no dejare que eso cambie... tu tampoco lo hagas, no te rindas, hermano. No dejes que al distancia arruine ese sentimiento, que... estoy segurísimo. Es mutuo.

Edward solo lo miraba en silencio.

- Emmett tiene razón Edward, lucha por ella... demuéstrale a ella y a su nueva familia que eres un hombre por el cual vale la pena, ve y saca tu profesión, luego vuelve por ella y sean felices – hablo Ben golpeándole el hombro

- Y... esta charla sirvió? – pregunto Emmett ahora un poco incomodo

- Wow... si – musito el cobrizo

- No conocíamos esa faceta tuya, Emm – rieron todos, Edward aun estaba en silencio.

.~.

- Bella! – la castaña se tropezó ante el grito de la pelinegra

- Ya bajo! – se quito las lagrimas y se lavo la cara, había estado en la tina quizás cuantos minutos, llorando en silencio.

- Bella, estas ahí? – la rubia golpeo la puerta

- Si, Rose – se envolvió en la toalla y salió hacia el cuarto

- Estabas llorando? – la castaña negó con la cabeza – oh, cariño – se acerco a ella y la abrazo, la castaña se echo a llorar en los brazos de la rubia – tranquila

-Be...! Qué pasa? – Preocupada Alice y Angela se acercaron – que paso?

- H-hoy... hoy llamo tía Heidi – las chicas se tensaron – me recordó que mañana mi vuelo sale a las ocho de la tarde – un suspiro general se escucho – pero... me... me dijo que viene el hijo de su esposo a recogerme

- Que? – Preguntaron todas – acaso...

- Ella cree que no me subiré al avión – suspiro – supongo que Felix viene a llevarme a la fuerza, si es necesario

- Le prometí a tu tía que te irías, no necesitaba enviarte un custodio – replico la rubia

- Era innecesario – musito Angela – pero tranquila, Bella.

- No quiero irme – gimió, todas la miraron con lagrimas en los ojos – no quiero dejarlas, ni a ustedes, ni a los chicos... ni... – sollozo

- Oh, cariño. Te estaremos llamando, prometo ir a visitarte – le dijo Rosalie abrazándola mas fuerte

- Prometemos! Ir a visitarte, no nos perderás Bella, siempre nos tendrás. Y estoy segura que los chicos piensan igual

- Angela tiene razón, Bella... siempre seremos tus amigos, además... somos como hermanas! – rio con lagrimas la pelinegra – y se que Edward te va a extrañar a horrores

- Todos lo haremos – le sonrió la rubia – ahora, pequeña. A cambiarse y lavarse esa carita, no queremos que Edward te vea triste, verdad? – la castaña negó – bien.

La tarde pasó un poco mas melancólica que otras, cocinaron todos juntos. Edward estuvo todo el día pegado a Bella, abrazándola, besándola, acariciándola, hundiendo su nariz en su pelo, absorbiendo su aroma.

- Si pudiera, tomaría tu fragancia en un frasquito y me lo llevaría conmigo - su novia rio encantada, estaban viendo una película, nadie tenía ánimos de salir, así que optaron por quedarse en casa.

Fue todo lo que se dijeron en la noche, después en silencio fueron al cuarto de la castaña y se entregaron por última vez.

_.[En mi perfil hay un link del video con la canción que es perfecta para este capítulo]._

- Bella, tienes todo?

- Si – susurro, miro por última vez su habitación en la casa de Rosalie, se giro y corrió hacia ella – Gracias Rosie, fuiste mi primer amiga, como una hermana y ahora ultimo como una madre para mí – la rubia trago pesado mientras la abrazaba

- Siempre serás como mi hermanita Bella, no lo olvides – la castaña asintió – bien, bajemos – en la mañana Bella había estado en la casa de su padre, limpiando por última vez, cubriendo con la ayuda de Edward todos los muebles.

- Tienes todo? – Pregunto el cobrizo, ella asintió y tomo su mano – vamos – susurro llevándola a su carro. La sentó en el asiento del copiloto y le puso el cinturón de seguridad. Beso su frente y fue hacia el suyo. Ben y Angela que iban con ellos en el asiento trasero se miraron con pena. En el jeep de Emmett, iba Rosalie, Alice y Jasper.

El viaje fue en silencio, sin ni siquiera música, las parejas iban tomadas de la mano.

Cuando llegaron, Edward la ayudo a llevar sus maletas. Cuando estuvo todo listo se fueron a esperar la llamada de su vuelo.

- Bella – gimió Alice, cuando su vuelo salió en la pantalla. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo – te voy a extrañar a horrores, eres una de mis mejores amigas, eres mi hermana! No te olvides de mí

- Claro que no lo hare! – la abrazo mas fuerte – fuiste la primera en acercarse a mí en el instituto, fuiste mi primera amiga – sollozaban ambas – te quiero Allie, nunca te olvidare

- Ni yo a ti – se besaron las mejillas y se sonrieron

- Bella – hablo Jasper, esperándola con los brazos abiertos, ella corrió hacia él y escondió y rostro en su hombro – cuídate mucho

- Lo hare, tu también y cuida a Alice

- Con mi vida, te quiero Bella

- Y yo a ti – le sonrió, el rubio sonrió y agacho la cabeza cubriendo con su pelo su rostro, bella se separo y Alice corrió a los brazos de su novio.

- Swan – sonrieron Angela y ben

- Chicos! – Rio sorbiéndose la nariz – los extrañare, gracias por ser mis amigos en el instituto

- No tienes que agradecer nada Bella, gracias a ti por aceptarnos – le sonrió ben con su mano en la cabeza de la castaña – no te olvides de nosotros, eh! – le revolvió el pelo

- Claro que no – rio

- Oh, Bella! – lloro Angela abrazándola – gracias por no compararme con los demás, y aceptar ser mi amiga

- Gracias a ti Angie - sonrió

- Ya, ya! Es nuestro turno! - exclamo el grandote

- Emmett! Deja que se despida bien! – le reprocho la rubia. Todos rieron

- Emmett! – Bella corrió a sus brazos, él la espero con estos abiertos – te extrañare – musito contra su pecho, Rosalie los miraba enternecidos

- Yo también pequeña – la voz quebrada de Emmett logro que las lagrimas salieran de los ojos de bella automáticamente – eres mi hermanita, le prometí a Charlie que cuidaría de ti – la castaña se giro a mirarlo sorprendida – lo conocía, al fin y al cabo yo era un guarda bosque y el policía – rio – fuimos amigos, cuando supo que te conocía me hizo prometerle que cuidaría de ti, y así lo hare... aunque no esté contigo, lo hare – prometió – te estaré llamando – la apretó contra su pecho

- Te quiero Emm

- Y yo a ti Bells – la soltó y beso su frente, ella cerró los ojos y sonrió

- Bella – se giro al escuchar la voz de Rosalie – ya nos hemos dicho todo – rio con lagrimas – cuídate bien, si? no dejes que nadie pase sobre ti – hablaba mientras le arreglaba el cabello – cualquier cosa me llamas, sabes mi numero y dirección, aunque yo también te estaré llamando – hablaba como una madre, y bella sonrió ante eso

- Lo hare! – rio abrazándola

- Bien – se separo.

La castaña se giro y miro a su novio, el miraba hacia otro lado con la mandíbula apretada, se estaba acercando lentamente cuando escucho un grito

- Isabella Swan! – todos se giraron para ver a un chico alto con el cabello castaño claro – Eres tu, cierto? – ella lo miro interrogante

- Oh! Tu debes ser Felix – el asintió

- Bien, es hora de irse – hablo sin más y la tomo de la mano, todos se quedaron congelados en su sitio, incluido Edward

- Es-espera... yo... tengo que despedirme

- Yo lo hiciste! Tuviste más de una semana para hacerlo – le recrimino

- Yo... – estaba siendo arrastrada – no! Espera!

- Edward! Reacciona! – le grito Emmett, el cobrizo salió de su trance y corrió hasta Isabella

- Bella! Bella!

- Edward! Felix... deja despedirme de él!

- Oh vamos, el se olvidara de ti, por lo que sé, se ira a Europa – la castaña lo miro con los ojos abiertos – vamos, el vuelo está por salir

- Bella! Isabella! - Edward llego a su lado –Bella... amor

- Edward – lloro – no quiero irme... Edward! – gritaba mientras avanzaban a la fila – Félix déjame! No quiero irme!

- Heidi sabia que esto pasaría – rodo los ojos – por eso me mando por ti – sujeto mas fuerte su brazo y avanzo con ella

- Bella, Bella... escúchame – el cobrizo tomo su rostro entre sus manos – volveré por ti, lo sabes, cierto? – ella asintió – solo... no lo olvides, amor... volveré por ti. Lo prometo – la fila seguía avanzando – volveré, nos casaremos, tendremos hijos, una casa hermosa, la de tu padre... iremos a vivir a Forks, o podemos dejarla como una casa para pasar las vacaciones... que dices? – ella asentía con las lagrimas cayendo por su rostro, el cobrizo estaba igual – bien, eso haremos

- Te amo Edward – le susurro

- También te amo, Isabella. No lo olvides, por lo que más quieras no lo olvides, no me olvides... espérame, por favor... si? volveré lo juro. Te buscare

- Hazlo... Edward... – lo miro horrorizada, solo quedaban tres personas delante de ellos – Ed...

Pero el cobrizo no dejo que hablara y la beso. Caminaban pero el seguía con sus labios unidos a ella

- Te amo... te amo – se decían entre besos

- Hey, amigo... – Félix lo llamo, Edward se separo sin separar sus ojos de su castaña

- Mi Ángel... te amo – le susurro por última vez, ella llorando se aferro a el

-Señor... – le hablo la azafata

- Te amo... Edward... Edward no quiero irme! Quiero quedarme contigo!

- Isabella... no lo hagas mas difícil, vamos – la empujo Félix, y Edward vio como si todo fuera en cámara lenta, como ella pasaba hacia el otro lado. Con las manos pegadas al vidrio y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, veía como su castaña trataba de soltarse del agarre del chico mientras negaba llorando, escucho los sollozos de las chicas a su espalda y lo ladridos de Emmett. Pero el solo tenía vista para su ángel, que cada vez se alejaba mas...

- Bella... – susurro con la voz rota – Bella! Bella! – el escuchaba apenas su nombre de los labios – Isabella! - le grito golpeando el vidrio, ella lo miro con su mano cubriendo su boca – TE AMO! NO LO OLVIDES! TE AMO! – ella le respondió de la misma manera, Emmett se paro al lado de Edward dándole si apoyo con las manos en los hombros – te amo... – susurro cuando ya no la vio – Bella – gimió, Emmett lo abrazo fuerte golpeando su espalda – se fue... se fue

**PASEN POR MI BLOG! ESTA EN MI PERFIL.**

**LAS HISTORIAS ESTAN CON LAS IMAGENES INCLUIDAS Y LA MUSICA. AL MENOS LOS ONE SHOT! :D**

**Algún REview? :B**

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! :D

LAMENTO LA DEMORA! D: ... SOLO QUEDA UN CAPITULO .

**~july pau cullen:**

_Solo queda un capitulo! o_

**~ Karito Cullen:**

_Si, es nostálgico u.u _

**~Iga Emo - 12L:**

_Queda un cap! D: ... Lamento la demora ._. Estaba de vacaciones, y donde fui no tenían internet! D:_

~**Robmy:**

_Gracias por otro review! :D_

~**jupy:**

_Hubiera puesto que harían, pero creo que quitaría algo de dramatismo, quizás haga un capitulo extra :B_

**CONTRA LA LEY SOPA Y PIPA! d(-.-)b**

Gracias por los REviews, y por los FF :D


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Sumary:- No me puedes amar – Claro que si Isabella... Eres mi Flor de Loto, que crece en las zonas mas horribles pero aun así estas llena de pureza y belleza... eres única... así como dicen los griegos eres mi diosa que se convirtió en una hermosa flor después de tantos fracasos...

_**Capitulo XXV**_

_- Bella... – susurro con la voz rota – Bella! Bella! – el escuchaba apenas su nombre de los labios – Isabella! - le grito golpeando el vidrio, ella lo miro con su mano cubriendo su boca – TE AMO! NO LO OLVIDES! TE AMO! – ella le respondió de la misma manera, Emmett se paro al lado de Edward dándole si apoyo con las manos en los hombros – te amo... – susurro cuando ya no la vio – Bella – gimió, Emmett lo abrazo fuerte golpeando su espalda – se fue... se fue_

**Flor de Loto**

**CAPITULO XXVI**

_[Recomendación, escuchar una linda canción, de por si lenta, para este capítulo. Yo... escucho 4men – Baby Baby]_

- Edward, hijo adónde vas?

- Iré a dar una vuelta

- Pero aun no has almorzado, ni siquiera desayunaste – reprocho su madre, el joven se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba su chaqueta – te encontraras con los demás? – el asintió, su madre suspiro - está bien

- Adiós – murmuro, salió y tomo su auto, miro de reojos su motocicleta. No se había vuelto a subir a ella hace tres días, "_tres días... tres días desde que Bella se fue_" sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos. Se subió al auto y partió a la casa de Alice

- Ed – lo saludo con un abrazo apenas abrió la puerta

- Hey Alice

- Ven, estamos almorzando

- Ya almorcé – la pelinegra lo miro con una ceja alzada – en serio

- No seas mentiroso, tu madre me acaba de llamar para decirme que no has comido nada – le pincho el pecho con su dedo – hace cuanto no comes una comida decente? – el se encogió de hombros – esto es serio Edward

- Um... creo que desde hace tres días – musito, la pelinegra lo miro entristecida – donde están los demás? – cambio el tema

- En la cocina – fueron hacia el lugar y se encontraron con Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett – llego Edward! – todos se giraron

- Hey Eddie! – lo saludo el grandote con la boca llena, el cobrizo solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa

- Edward – le sonrió Rosalie, repitió el saludo. Jasper solo lo quedo mirando en silencio

- Siéntate, te serviré

- Alice, cocinaste tu? – pregunto un poco asustado, la pelinegra rodo lo ojos

- Claro que no, cocino Jasper

- Oh, de acuerdo – se sentó, la pelinegra bufo mientras le serbia.

Comieron en silencio solo quebrado por los comentarios de Rosalie y Emmett sobre su trabajo, Alice ya había salido del colegio solo quedaban los que rendían pruebas, Jasper también termino su año de universidad con todos los ramos aprobados.

- Entonces... cuando te vas? – le pregunto el rubio cuando ambos quedaron solos en la cocina

- El domingo en la noche – musito, era Martes, por lo que le quedaban solo cinco días para poder despedir a uno más del grupo. El rubio asintió, bebió un poco más de su jugo y lo miro en silencio – de acuerdo, pregunta – dijo el cobrizo

- Es solo... me sorprende con la calma que te estás tomando la partida de Bella – Edward cerró los ojos al escuchar – creía que ibas a estar días sin salir de tu habitación, que tendríamos que ir y sacarte a la fuerza – se encogió de hombros – pero estas bien... bueno, solo dejaste de comer – le recrimino

- No me da hambre – dijo con indiferencia

- Estas preocupando a tu madre, Ed. Crees que se quedara tranquila cuando te vayas? – el cobrizo negó – entonces al menos, mientras estés acá no cometas ninguna tontería, compórtate. – le reprocho – Bella sabe que la amas, así como ella te ama, te ha llamado?

- No, ni siquiera un mensaje de texto Jasper! – exploto, golpeo la mesa con sus puños

- Quizás se esta recién acomodando a su nueva casa, igual... dale tiempo amigo, la has tratado de llamar tu?

- A cada hora, a cada minuto, pero no me contesta, no se que pasa... – tomo sus cabellos y se los jalo – he estado tratando de comportarme, de verdad Jazz

- Lo se

- Pero, quiero encerrarme en mi habitación, no saber nada del mundo... no quiero que me hablen, ayer le grite a Lizzie porque ella me pregunto dónde estaba mamá, puedes creerlo? – negó con la cabeza – no se... quiero encerrarme y no salir más, o... tomar el primer vuelo que salga a Chicago y traerla de vuelta conmigo

- Sabes que no puedes hacer eso – le reto

- Lo se! Lo se maldita sea! Y por lo mismo estoy aquí esperando que me conteste el teléfono, un llamado, un mail... cualquier mierda que me diga que está bien! Que aun me ama, que...

- Tranquilo, Ed. Escucha ella debe estar bien, quizás... quizás también está pasando por lo mismo, necesita tiempo para pensar las cosas. Dale espacio, amigo.

- De acuerdo, aunque no se cuanto tiempo dure – musito

- Bien! Par de emo! Vamos a ver el partido – la voz estridente de Emmett los hizo pegar un salto a ambos

- Eres un idiota – le pego en la cabeza Jasper mientras pasaba por su lado

- Si, si, Jazzy lo que digas – rio. Edward se levanto despacio y suspirando dio media vuelta, pero Emmett lo retuvo del brazo – ella está bien, Ed – le dijo serio

- Bien – asintió se soltó y siguió caminando, el moreno rio quedito y lo siguió.

.~.

- Ed... Ed? – susurro su hermana, el suspiro y se levanto de la cama

- Que?

- Um... esto... – estaba parada en la puerta de su habitación con la mirada en el suelo y retorciendo sus manitos

- Lizzie, no te quedes ahí, entra... no te volveré a gritar – ella lo miro unos segundos y se encamino a sentarse a su lado – lamento haberte gritado

- Esta bien

- Que querías decirme? – ella volvió a bajar la mirada, el extrañado busco sus ojos y se preocupo cuando vio las lagrimas – Lizzie, que pasa? Porque lloras? – su pequeña hermanita se lanzo a sus brazos y se puso a llorar – que sucede? Te duele algo? – ella negó – Elizabeth, me estas preocupando, le paso algo a mamá? O a papá?

- No – dijo con un quejido

- Entonces por qué lloras? – le separo de su pecho y la miro

- Yo... extraño a Bella – se lanzo nuevamente a sus brazos, el soltó un suspiro entrecortado y miro hacia arriba abrazando el pequeño cuerpo

- Oh, Lizzie... – le acaricio el cabello

- Porque se fue? Su tía es mala! Porque no la dejo con nosotros! – sollozaba

- Cielo, es su tía y ella está haciendo lo que es mejor para Bella – su voz se quebró cuando menciono el nombre de su amada

- Como puedes decir eso! Ella está mejor aquí con nosotros! Conmigo que soy su amiga, ella dijo que era mi amiga! – le gritaba – ella quería estar contigo! – el cerro los ojos y una pequeña lagrima cayo – Ed... lo siento

- No te preocupes – trato de sonreírle, quito rápidamente la pequeña lágrima y la miro. Su hermana se levanto y fue hacia el buro que estaba al lado de su cama, allí se encontraba la foto de Bella, aquella que le saco esa vez en el prado

- La extrañas? – le pregunto en un susurro. _"Que si la extrañaba?" _se pregunto el

- Han pasado a penas cinco días desde que se fue... y siento como si fueran años y años sin verla – contesto de la misma forma mirando la foto

- También la extraño – dijo en voz baja – extraño pintarla, que juegue conmigo, que me peine, que me cuente cuentos... – se sentó en la cama y llevo su vista hacia su hermano, el cobrizo ahora tenía miles de lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas con la vista fija en el cuadro – Edward? – su hermano soltó un sollozo y se arrodillo en el suelo escondiendo su rostro en el regazo de la pequeña

- La extraño tanto Lizz – sollozaba – la extraño tanto que duele – dijo entre dientes apretando entre sus puños el vestido de su hermana, ella lo miro y se dedico a acariciar el cabello cobrizo

.~.

- Estas seguro que estarás bien?

- Claro que si, mamá – rio, pero hace una semana las risas y sonrisas que daba eran tan opacas, que solo logro preocupar mas a su madre – ya Esme, no te preocupes, estaré bien – le sonrió

- De acuerdo, solo... llama apenas llegues, si? – el asintió

- Bueno, hijo – lo abrazo su padre – vuelve todo un profesional, oíste? O si no, no te recibiré – rio

- Entendido, jefe – ambos rieron

- Edward! – su hermana corrió hacia el, el cobrizo la levanto en su brazos y le beso la mejilla

- Enana, no le des problemas a los papas, oíste? – ella asintió con lagrimas en los ojos – prometo venir a verte – le sonrió

- De acuerdo! tienes que traer regalos!

- Claro que si – rio dejándola en el suelo

- Nosotros igual queremos regalos, Eddie! – se giro y vio a todos sus amigos amontonados

- Hey! – sonrió – claro que traeré regalos, Rosalie... que opinas de un ingles

- Oh! Amo su acento, tráeme uno

- OK, ok... entendí, nada de regalos – rodo los ojos

- Habla por ti, yo si quiero regalos! – la pelinegra rio y se acerco a el – ten un buen viaje, llama apenas llegues

- De acuerdo, cuídate – le revolvió el pelo

- Idiota – murmuro con lágrimas en los ojos

- Edward, cuídate hermano, quizás algún día llegue por allá – lo saludo el rubio

- Claro que si! – rio abrazándolo

- Buena suerte, Ed – se acerco Rosalie – y sobre el ingles, no era broma...

- Rosie!

- Es broma cariño – rio junto con Edward, ella lo abrazo y susurro en su oído – todo tiene un porque

- Como? – pregunto confundido, ella lo miro entristecida quitándose las lagrimas

- Bueno, bueno... Edward, amigo mío, hermano, compañero, compadre, tío...

- Ya, ya – le golpeo el hombro, ambos rieron y se abrazaron – cuida a los demás

- Claro, tienes mi palabra, cuídate viejo – el asintió.

Escucharon el llamado de su vuelo y suspiraron, se despidió nuevamente de sus amigos y su familia, Ben y Angela estaban de viaje, pero lo habían llamado temprano deseándole un buen viaje.

- No olvides, visitar al médico de vez en cuando – le grito su madre

- No lo hare – rio, entrego su pasaje y paso, dio media vuelta y atreves del vidrio vio a sus seres queridos, a sus adres abrazados con Lizzie entre medio de ellos, Rosalie y Emmett, al primera con las manos juntas a la altura de su pecho con lagrimas en los ojos, el grandote con una sonrisa gigante, y por ultimo Alice y Jasper, ella con el rostro recargado en el pecho del rubio y llorando, y su amigo con una pequeña sonrisa – ADIOS! – grito haciendo la ultima seña, todos rieron y lo despidieron con la mano. Suspirando vio por última vez su teléfono. No tenía ninguna llamada perdida, ningún mensaje de texto. El había estado todos estos días enviándole e-mails, mensajes, en la mayoría decía que se iba ese día... pero ella ni siquiera llamo. Negando con la cabeza lo apago y se adentro al avión. Empezó a buscar su asiento hasta que lo encontró, suspirando miro por la ventana – aunque no me conteste... aunque no sepa nada de ti... volveré Bella – prometió.

- Bueno, es bueno saber que vas a volver – el se giro y se encontró con una rubia

- Umm... – se acomodo en el asiento mirando incomodo hacia adelante – si...

- Mi nombre es Renata, vas a estudiar a Europa? – el solo asintió – genial... yo también! – le sonrió, el hizo una mueca – cómo te llamas?

- Edward – contesto – genial, espero que nos podamos conocer mejor, son varias horas de vuelo – rio. El cobrizo la miro por unos segundos y asintió con una sonrisa, después se giro a mirar nuevamente por la ventana.

- Disculpe, creo que ese es mi asiento – _"no..."_

- Oh, en serio? Lo siento – escucho la voz de la tal Jane

- Descuide – el cobrizo volteo lentamente su cabeza para encontrarse con su castaña

- Bella? – se levanto rápidamente – q-que...

- Siempre fuiste tu el que iba a por mí, el que me hacía sentir bien, el que me apoyaba en todo momento – musito – ahora... soy yo la que arriesgara todo por ti – le sonrió – Me voy contigo a Europa, Edward – él la miraba en shock – no vas a decir nada?

- Yo... – rio con lagrimas en los ojos – Dios... – reía mientras lagrimas caían de sus mejillas, se acerco a ella y le acaricio el rostro – realmente estas aquí – ella asintió con lagrimas – no puedo creerlo... – la miraba de arriba abajo asegurándose que no fuera una broma de su subconsciente, que no fuera un sueño – estas aquí! – rio atrayéndola a su cuerpo – Estas conmigo estas aquí! – Ambos rieron encantados – te amo, te amo, te amo... – le susurraba entre besos que repartía por su rostro

- También te amo – le sonrió y suavemente unieron sus labios en una caricia de infinito amor, y cerrando una promesa.

- Señor, señorita, podrían sentarse? Estamos a punto de despegar – la voz de la azafata los saco de su mundo, lentamente se separaron mirándose a los ojos

- Oh, si.. Claro, perdón – hablo Edward acomodándose y ayudando a bella a sentarse – estas bien? Estas cómoda?

- Estoy bien – le sonrió

- Bien – la miro unos segundos y volvió a reír – no puedo creer que estés aquí – tomo su mano besándole el dorso.

La voz del piloto le anuncio el despegue, Edward amablemente abrocho el cinturón de Bella y luego el suyo. Escucharon, las señas de la azafata. Unos minutos después Edward se desabrocho su cinturón y beso los labios de su pequeña

- Aun no lo asimilo – rio contra de sus labios – como es que...

- Estoy aquí? – ella se desabrocho el suyo y se acomodo mirando a su novio – cuando llegue a Chicago, mi tía me quito el celular y el computador – musito por lo bajo – por eso no te pude llamar – explico

- Ya veo, estaba tremendamente preocupado por ti – volvió a besarla – pero como es que estas ahora aquí, conmigo?

- Bueno... los siguientes días... andaba con el ánimo por los suelos, era... era un zombi – rio sin gracia alguna – un muerto en vida, yo... no comía, no salía, el hijo de la pareja de mi tía... Félix, trato de llevarme a fiesta y todo, pero no quería absolutamente nada. Aro, el esposo de mi tía empezó a preocuparse por mi – musito – un día me llamo a su despacho y me pregunto cuál era el motivo de mi estado – lo miro a los ojos – le conté que era porque estaba alejada del amor de mi vida – ladeo su cabeza acariciando la mejilla del cobrizo – le conté como me sentía, todo referente a nosotros y el... de alguna forma me entendió, estuvo igual de enamorado con Sulpicia, la madre de Félix. En pocas palabras convenció a mi tía de que me dejara estudiar en Inglaterra, me quedare con el hermano de él, Marcus tiene una hija de 15 años Jane y... – le sonrió

- Espera... Espera... – la interrumpió - Estudiaras en Inglaterra! Ósea... ósea que no son solo vacaciones en Europa... te quedaras allá? – ella asintió – oh amor! – Tomo su rostro y la beso – esto... esto... Dios, no puedo creerlo, estaremos juntos! – la miro a los ojos – Te Amo Isabella Swan

- Te Amo Edward... te amo y siempre lo hare, quería demostrarte cuanto te amo, no puedo vivir lejos de ti, no puedo vivir sin ti... yo... yo no sé que haría, te volviste mi vida... yo... eres lo único que tengo en la vida, lo único indispensable... – sollozaba, su novio miro aquellos ojos color chocolate, aquellas mejillas sonrosadas, aquellos labios hermosos, aquel cabello, sus manos, todo su cuerpo y supo que eso era de el... hasta la ultima célula de Isabella era de él, tal cual como él era de ella, se pertenecían, esa era su vida... ahora, en el pasado, en el futuro, en las vidas que vienen, en las vidas que vivieron, ellos estaban destinados a encontrarse y amarse con esta magnitud que nada ni nadie podría quebrantar. Porque ella era su ángel guardián.

- Mi Ángel – le susurro recargando su frente en la de ella – Mi Flor – musito contra sus labios.

_**FIN**_

_**Chan chan chan! Oh! Termino, no había subido el capitulo porque tenía un debate interno. Tenía tantos finales en mi cabeza, unos tristes, otros que prometían una secuela, otros demasiados empalagosos. Pero este resulto ser el elegido. Quizás, aunque no prometo nada... haya secuela. **_

_**En el epilogo lo dejare mas en claro!**_

_**Gracias, mil gracias a todos los que apoyaron esta historia, ya sea dejándola como favorita, con reviews o alertas. También gracias a los que me dejaban como una de sus autoras favoritas. Espero no haberlas decepcionado con el final :)**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a FanFiction Twilight Hispanoamerica, que me ayudo con publicar mi historia :) ...También agradecerle por nominarme, pero por asunto de tiempo. No creo poder concursar :/ ... para eso tengo que hacer campaña y todo. Y 0 tiempo chicas ;_; **_

Ahora trabajare en una nueva historia y me dedicare en terminar "Mi Medicina" :)

**PASEN POR MI BLOG! ESTA EN MI PERFIL.**

**LAS HISTORIAS ESTAN CON LAS IMAGENES INCLUIDAS Y LA MUSICA. AL MENOS LOS ONE SHOT! :D**

Especial saludo para

**~Iga Emo - 12L**

~**Robmy**

~**jupy**

Que apoyaron esta historia desde el principio :)

Y obviamente a todas las que gastaron segundos de su tiempo para dejar un Review!


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece. Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer.  
>Todos humanos.<br>Sumary:- No me puedes amar – Claro que si Isabella... Eres mi Flor de Loto, que crece en las zonas mas horribles pero aun así estas llena de pureza y belleza... eres única... así como dicen los griegos eres mi diosa que se convirtió en una hermosa flor después de tantos fracasos...

**Flor de Loto**

**Epilogo**

- Tienes todo listo?

- Si, solo queda las maletas en la casa de mi tío Marcus! – grito Bella desde su cuarto.

- De acuerdo, iré a dejar estas cosas al auto

- Bueno! – Edward sonrió y salió del cuarto con las dos maletas para dirigirse al ascensor

- Hey, Edward – saludo un rubio alto cuando las puertas se abrieron

- Alec? Que haces aquí? – pregunto extrañado

- No sabía que ibas a ayudar a Bella con la mudanza – se rasco la nuca – papá me mando a ayudarla

- Oh, si... ayer le dije a Bella que vendría – el rubio asintió

- Alec? – ambos se giraron para ver a la castaña – que haces aquí? – el rubio y el cobrizo se miraron y rieron

- Pensé que ibas a estar sola así que venía a ayudar

- Adivino, Tío Marcus te mando – el asintió – no era necesario, de todas formas gracias por venir

- No hay problema – miro hacia el cuarto de la castaña - No te falta nada? – Bella negó – bien, supongo que ahora iras a buscar lo demás a la casa – asintió – de acuerdo, bajemos... yo los sigo en mi auto - Bajaron en silencio.

- Adiós Señora Adeline! – se despidió cuando paso por el recibidor, la pequeña anciana se levanto y se acerco a la castaña

- Oh, mi niña. No puedo creer que ya haya pasado un año – le dijo con voz quebrada, los chicos se miraron

- Amor, te esperamos en el auto

- Esta bien, voy enseguida

Isabella miro a la señora y recordó cuando apenas había llegado a Inglaterra, y el engaño de su supuesto "Tío" Aro

Recordó cuando bajo del avión pisando por primera vez el continente Europeo, miraba hacia todos lados

- Alguien te vendrá a buscar? – le había preguntado su novio, como respuesta ella apunto hacia dos jóvenes, un chico y una chica rubia, que los esperaba con un cartel rosa escrito en el "ISABELLA SWAN!" – ya veo – rio quedito.

Ahí fue cuando conoció a Jane de 15 años, al principio la chica solo la miraba de reojo y seria. También conoció a Alec de 20 años, quien fuera que los viera diría que eran gemelos, pero la estatura los delataba, la pequeña Jane era... pequeña. Edward se despidió de ella anunciando que tenía que ir a ver su departamento. Ella asintió y se fue con los hermanos.

- Papá está ansioso por conocerte – le había dicho el chico cuando entraron a un hermoso auto negro, la pequeña solo bufo rodando los ojos. Bella se mantuvo en silencio todo el viaje, ninguno de los tres hablo. Solo soltó un gritito cuando vio el lugar donde, supuestamente, viviría, y ahí los esperaba un hombre de pelo largo con una sonrisa amable.

- Isabella – murmuro abrazándola, ella se sorprendió pero le devolvió el abrazo – es un gusto tenerte con nosotros – ella asintió abrumada.

Marcus, un hombre que se tomaba la vida con demasiada calma, le enseño la casa junto a los hermanos, su esposa lamentablemente había muerto hace 4 años.

En la noche de ese mismo día, Marcus le explico que ella no viviría con ellos, si no que se iría a un internado.

- Un internado! – le había preguntado exaltada – eso no fue lo que me dijo Aro! – agacho al cabeza y apretó las manos en su regazo

- Oh, mi niña. Se nota que no conoces a mi hermano – le había dicho – no crees que fue muy sospechoso que te dejara ir así como así? – Isabella lo pensó mejor, y si... se había sorprendido al principio que la dejara viajar – el te matriculo en el internado, apenas supo que te ibas a vivir con ellos – la miro con vergüenza – te pido disculpas por mi hermano. Lamentablemente yo no puedo hacer nada, ya que tu tía y el quedaron como tutores tuyos

- No se preocupe – en la mañana del día siguiente había quedado con Edward.

- Internado! – le pregunto igual de exaltado – pe-pero... estarás encerrada! Como lo haremos? Como te voy a ver?

- Tranquilo, mi tío es amigo del Director y hablo con el esta mañana, la idea era que me dejara salir todos los días, pero a lo único que llego es a dejarme salir los fines de semana

- Um... bueno, algo es algo, no? – ella miro hacia otro lado, poniendo su atención en unos pequeños que lanzaban pequeñas rocas en el lago que tenían frente

- Lo siento

- No tienes porque sentirlo, igual... es decir, es verdad que pensé que viviríamos juntos y... – el rostro del cobrizo adquirió un leve sonrojo, la castaña se giro a mirarlo sorprendida

- Pensaste eso? Tu querías vivir conmigo?

- Claro que si, sería lo más maravilloso despertar y tenerte entre mis brazos – le sonrió – pero pensándolo mejor, creo que es mejor de esta manera. Los días de semana apenas voy a estar en la casa, cuando este en ella lo único que hare es estudiar. Por lo que... para mi primer año, creo que es una buena opción solo vernos los fines de semana. Tú te concentras en tus estudios, mientras yo en los míos y me adapto a la universidad, no crees? – ella asintió – entonces no hay ningún problema, amor – tomo su rostro entre sus manos y unió sus labios en un roce – además, vernos los fines de semana es mejor que vernos solo en vacaciones – rio, ella cerró los ojos riendo también.

Y así había pasado el año, los fines de semana se iba al departamento de Edward, llegaba el viernes y el domingo en la noche volvía al internado. Las cosas pasaron sin complicaciones. El internado era femenino. Por lo que Edward estaba más tranquilo, pero Isabella... tuvieron algunas peleas a causa de los celos.

Como esa vez cuando la castaña fue un jueves porque el viernes le habían dado libre por ser el aniversario del Internado. Llego al edificio de su novio y se encontró con una pelirroja saliendo del departamento. Ella solo miro, vio como Edward despedía con un beso en la mejilla a aquella pelirroja de cuerpo de modelo. La chica paso por su lado sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, Edward cerro la puerta, y ella quedo en el pasillo congelada. Se armo de valor y fue hasta la puerta. Golpeo de manera firme

– Bella? Que haces aquí? – le había preguntado, ella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, y los ojos acuosos

– Quien era ella? – le interrogo, él la miro confundido por unos segundos cuando entendió

– Oh, ella es una compañera de la Universidad, hacíamos un trabajo

– Trabajo?, si claro... – rodo los ojos bufando - creo que fue mala idea venir – tomo con fuerza su mochila, aquella que había ganado Edward para ella en el pasado, cuando fueron a la feria. El la miro sorprendido y con una sonrisa la tomo de la cintura

– Estas celosa? – el cobrizo se sorprendió, era primera vez que la veía celosa, antes actuaba de mala manera sacando a lucir que ella no era lo suficiente para él, pero ahora... ella actuaba como una verdadera novia y estaba celosa. El cobrizo rio aun mas encantado, cuando vio a su pequeño ángel retorcerse entre sus brazos, en ese momento entendió que ella ya no era aquella chiquilla de Forks, aquella que tenía su autoestima por los suelos. Riendo aun más fuerte la echo sobre su hombro y la entro al cuarto.

También fue cuando Bella entendió que hacer el amor, no solo era dulzura y ternura. Esa noche Edward se comporto con demasiado deseo, una noche intensa donde le demostró cuanto la deseaba. Y era claro que de un día para otro Bella había desarrollado lo último para pasar a ser una adolecente madura. Aunque, la pequeña Jane, también tuvo que ver con el cambio. Era una Alice en miniatura, ella también estaba en el internado pero en un curso mayor. Su tío había echo los arreglos para que ambas estuvieran en el mismo cuarto, por lo que en las noches Jane "ensayaba" en Bella, para su profesión en el futuro, una famosa Estilista.

- Cariño? – Bella sacudió la cabeza – estas bien?

- Si Adeline, solo recordaba – suspiro – Adiós, cuídese mucho y cuide a Jane – rio, la anciana rio con ella y la despidió

- Bien? Vamos donde tu tío ahora? - le pregunto el cobrizo y ella asintió – Hace poco llamo Alice – comento el cobrizo mientras conducía

- Que dijo?

- Lo mismo de siempre, "Eddie!... – imito su voz fina, la castaña rio - ... Puedes creerlo! Viviré con Jasper, estamos en la misma universidad, seré una chica de primer año que tiene un novio de segundo año!" – siguió con la misma voz

- Me imagino, a mi también me llamo hace poco

- No se como Jasper la soporta – suspiro derrotado – yo no la aguantaría una hora

- No seas malo – le reto golpeándole el hombro, su novio rio – hacen una hermosa pareja, ya me los imagino casados con pequeños niños de cabello rubio y negro dando vueltas

- Ojala que no saquen la personalidad de la madre, Jasper se volverá loco

- O la actitud del padre, Alice es capaz de darle demasiada cafeína para que se alteren un poco, te imaginas a una pequeña Alice con la personalidad de Jasper? – rio – Alice morirá si su hija prefiere leer un libro a que salga a comprar ropa

- Tienes razón – rio – a la que compadezco ahora mismo es a Rosalie

- Oh! Viste la foto! – el cobrizo asintió – el pequeño Matt, es increíble que teniendo apenas 2 meses se pueda parecer tanto al padre

- Lo se! Con su cabello oscuro, grande, travieso.

- Ya quiero ir a Forks a verlo - suspiro

Rosalie había sido madre hace dos meses, un pequeño sano y fuerte al igual que su padre, Mathew Alexander McCarty Hale. Había hablado con Rose casi todos los fines de semana por video llamada, ya quería ver al pequeño en vivo y en directo. Rosalie y Emmett había decidido quedarse en Forks, su amigo, su hermano... todavía seguía como guarda bosques, pero ahora tenía una pequeña empresa turística y Rosalie seguía trabajando de enfermera en la escuela. Aunque ahora estaba con su post natal.

Alice y Jasper seguían de novios, ahora este año que venía la pequeña duende decidió estudiar en la misma universidad que Jasper, por lo que habían decidido vivir juntos en Seattle, los padres de Alice volvieron a Italia junto con el pequeño Pierre.

Angela y Ben, siguieron el mismo plan de los chicos, solo que ellos vivirán separados, Ben junto con dos chicos y Angela junto con otras chicas. Decidían que ambos eran demasiado independientes.

- Belly! - La voz de su prima Jane la trajo a la realidad – ven a buscar tus maletas! – abrió al puerta, tomo su mano y la saco del auto

- Calma Jane! – Grito Alec mientras se bajaba – vamos Edward – la castaña miro hacia atrás, daba gracias que Alec y Edward se llevaban de maravilla, su primo fue el que ayudo a Edward a adecuarse a la universidad, le ayudo con estudios y en todo lo demás. Iban en la misma universidad.

- Pero... Bella, no dijiste que te faltaban solo dos maletas? – pregunto confundido el cobrizo al ver cinco maletas

- Eran dos... Jane? – miro a su prima con los brazos cruzados

- OK, ok... pensé que necesitarías ropa nueva para el otro año, tienes que ir presentable el primer día de clases!

- Pero quedan meses para eso! – rio

- Da lo mismo, siempre hay que estar preparada, además... hay ropa para tu viaje

Cierto, en unos días mas... viajaría a Estados Unidos a ver a los demás, su tío Marcus le había regalado los pasajes. Y que ahora el estaba como tutor, hasta que Bella cumpliera 21 años, Aro y Heidi se lo dieron con la condición de que Isabella no le pida nada de dinero para la universidad.

Vería a los chicos de nuevo, al pequeño Matt, y visitaría la casa de su padre... y su tumba.

- Amor, está bien?

- Sí, estoy bien – lo abrazo y escondió su rostro en el pecho de él

- Bien, nos vamos?

- Claro – se despidió de todos con la promesa de que los fuera a visitar seguido.

- Entonces... estas lista?

- Claro que si! – rio encantada

- De acuerdo! – rieron ambos, el cobrizo desde su asiento la miro fijamente

- Que? – pregunto avergonzada

- Te Amo, mi amor por ti no ha disminuido nada, es mas... ha aumentado – sonrió - dudo que alguien pueda amar con tanta intensidad como yo te amo a ti – ella lo miro enternecida se arrodillo en el asiento y se acerco al cobrizo

- Te Amo, Edward. Siempre...

- También yo, Mi Ángel – beso sus labios de manera pausada – Para siempre – susurro sobre sus labios – encantes... – se acomodo en su asiento - nos vamos a mi departamento... perdón! – la miro sonriendo – a nuestro departamento – ella rio mientras besaba su mejilla

"_Hoy..."_ suspiro mirándolo de perfil, "_hoy empieza mi vida junto a Edward"_

_**FIN**_

**Mundo! Aun no se si seguiré con una segunda parte, pero... hasta el momento lo dejo aquí. Cuando decida lo anunciare con una nota. O sino... pongo un segundo epilogo más detallado :)**

**GRACIAS POR APOYAR ESTA HISTORIA! :D**

**MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! **

_**Muchísimas gracias a FanFiction Twilight Hispanoamerica, que me ayudo con publicar mi historia :) ...También agradecerle por nominarme, pero por asunto de tiempo. No creo poder concursar :/ ... para eso tengo que hacer campaña y todo. Y 0 tiempo chicas ;_; **_

**PASEN POR MI BLOG! ESTA EN MI PERFIL.**

**LAS HISTORIAS ESTAN CON LAS IMAGENES INCLUIDAS Y LA MUSICA. AL MENOS LOS ONE SHOT! :D**

Y obviamente a todas las que gastaron segundos de su tiempo para dejar un Review!


End file.
